Busy Boy
by increak96
Summary: Ghirahim has been a busy boy searching here and there and everywhere for enough patience to survive life with his new demon slave. Life with a six-year-old, however, takes more than patience. It takes nerves of steel.
1. The First Night

**A/N: Directly after Cursed Butterflies. Shai lost consciousness shortly after arriving on the Surface, and now he is waking up. I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Wh…where am I?"<p>

Shai looked around slowly, not recognizing anything thing he saw. He wasn't in his room, that's for sure, and he wasn't in anybody's house in Skyloft. Had he stumbled into the Academy? No… No the academy wouldn't be filled with such… gruesome weapons. And it reeked terribly…

Turning his head away from the a bloodstained piece of machinery to his left, he sat up and looked around once again, sliding out of bed and hoping to find anyone who could help him find out where he was. He stepped out into a long, dark hall, hesitantly making his way towards the large door at the end.

"H…Hello? Hello? Can anyone help me?"

His voice echoed down the hall, bouncing from wall to wall with an eerie whisper for a response. He swallowed hard and started walking towards a lit doorway, his footsteps hesitant.

"Hello?"

He rounded a corner and froze, jumping back and grasping the wood panel as a body fell before him, an ebony blade through its chest. It dissolved into black ash and lavender smoke, and Shai's eyes slowly travelled upwards, meeting fierce black ones lined with violet make-up.

"Master Ghirahim?" he squeaked out, sliding back away from the door and into the closest corner he could find.

"Now, now, don't run. I'm not going to hurt you."

Shai covered his eyes, somehow thinking if he couldn't see Ghirahim, Ghirahim couldn't see him. Slender fingers grasped his wrists and pulled his hands away slowly, pulling him to his feet. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and ducked his head.

"Skychild, you know I can still see you, right?"

Shai slowly lifted his head and forced his eyes open, meeting the even gaze of Demon Lord Ghirahim. He bit his lip, pushing himself back into the corner even further. "Yeah, I know…"

Ghirahim chuckled softly. "What's a little human like you doing up so late, hmm? Didn't I put you to bed?"

Shai glanced down the hall at the still open door to the room where he had woken up. Then he looked at Ghirahim, stating plainly, "It's scary."

"Scary? Why, it's just a few guillotines, knives, swords, whips, and the occasional corpse. It's nothing at all to worry about."

"C…corpse?"

"A dead body."

Shai screamed, jumping away and covering his head. "There are dead _bodies _in there?"

Ghirahim frowned, picking him up by the arm and starting down the hall. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little decomposition. They're not alive. They can't hurt you."

"No, no, no! I don't wanna go back there! Please don't make me! You _can't_ make me!"

Ghirahim laughed, entering the room and putting Shai on the bed and holding him there. "I can make you do whatever I want. I own you now, skychild, don't forget that."

Shai thrashed and screamed, fully intending to get his way through sheer volume if he had to.

"Knock it off and sleep!" Ghirahim ordered, getting off of the bed and starting for the door, only to have Shai run past him in an escape attempt. "Get back in there!"

Shai hacked as the collar of his nightshirt was grabbed and he was tossed back into the chamber, the door slamming as Ghirahim left.

Gathering himself up from the floor, he ran over to the oak door and beat his fists against it screaming as loudly and as high-pitched as he could.

"Let me out, let me out! I don't want to be in here! I don't want to go to bed! It's scary! LET ME OUT!"

He heard another door slam in the distance and figured it was Ghirahim going to bed. Oh no. There would be none of that. This room was terrifying, the stench was terrible, and Shai did not want to spend the night here. He was scared of Ghirahim, yes, but he was even more scared of the eyeless sockets staring at him from the wall.

"MASTER GHIRAHIM! LET ME OUT! I WANT OUT!"

At that point, there were no more words. Shai focused only on screaming and wailing and even shrieking. Anything at all to get the demon's attention. The darkness seemed to be closing it around him, and he was certain he heard the skeletons start to move. Clacking bones and visions of ghosts, the wind whistling through the windowless room. It was awful.

Finally, he realized his master was not going to help him, and retreated to a corner, crumpling to the floor and covering his head as the twisted creatures approached.

"M…Mommy! Daddy! Help me, please, help me!"

The worst part was not having parents. They were miles away, and they couldn't hear his screams. Even if they were here, he wouldn't want them to be around the monsters. What if they got hurt?

The door to the room flew open, and Shai screamed louder, tears and snot streaming down his face. Strong hands grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him from the ground and tossed back onto his bed.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're worth the trouble, boy!"

Shai felt two hands pushing him into the mattress as he flailed and thrashed in the sheets, subconsciously aware it was getting harder to breath.

"Go to _sleep_!"

The hands left, and Shai heard footsteps. Seizing the opportunity, he jumped up and ran past Ghirahim, barely making the cut, but managing to get far ahead of Master and into a bedroom down the corridor. It was much less bloody, and even though it wasn't homey, it felt safer.

He threw himself onto the bed, crawling under the sheets and covering his head again out of instinct.

"I'm sleepin' in here!"

Ghirahim growled, walking over and whipping the sheets off. "You are not sleeping here, this is my bed. You _have _your own room, skychild, and you will stay in there."

"But it's _scary_. You put bodies in it!" He started to cry harder and wiped his eyes and nose on his arms, only to have them grabbed and pulled until he was off of the bed.

"Shai, go to your room and go to sleep. _Now._"

Shai shook his head and took a fistful of sheets in each hand, sitting on the floor and leaning his head against the box spring. "I want to sleep with you."

Ghirahim growled, snapping his fingers. Shai gasped as a long sword appeared in Ghirahim's hand. Slowly, his hands fell to his sides, and under Ghirahim's oppressive gaze, he made his way back to his bedroom, stepping inside and closing the door. He choked on a sob, crawling into his bed and sliding down under the covers, closing his eyes and sobbing softly.

_I'm so scared… I want to go home… please… please let me go home…_

Silence permeated the room, and after a few moments, Shai realized nothing was going to change. He was always going to sleep in this room, and he was always going to end up crying himself to sleep, and Ghirahim would always win.

He covered his eyes and curled up tighter, once again hearing the carcasses move and groan. Then suddenly, a soft creaking above the sounds in his mind. It was a real sound.

Shai's heart pounded in his chest, and he hiccoughed through his tears, shaking violently. The sheets were moved away, and two strong arms lifted him into the air, holding him close as his carrier made its way down the hall and into a room. Shai slowly opened his eyes and saw white hair dangling in front of his eyes.

"M…Master?"

Ghirahim placed him in the bed and sat down next to him, handing him a tissue. Shai blew his nose, and Ghirahim threw the paper in the trash, pulling back the bedsheets and motioning for Shai to get in. Grinning widely, he scurried under, enveloped in warmth almost instantly. Ghirahim stepped into the bathroom for a moment and returned later wearing only his undergarments. He slipped into the bed beside Shai and let out a grunt as he eased down into the blankets.

"You little whelp. You won this time."

Shai giggled, giving Ghirahim a face not even the darkest of souls could resist. Ghirahim growled at him and reached over, turning the light off.

Shai gasped at the sudden darkness, having always slept with a nightlight, and for a moment he panicked. But then his hand made contact with Ghirahim's chest, and he let out a sigh of relief, moving closer until he was pressed firmly against the demon, who was surprisingly warm.

"Did I give you permission to snuggle?"

Shai whimpered softly, pulling away, but Ghirahim pulled him back.

"I… I didn't say you couldn't. I just asked if I gave you permission."

Shai smiled, closing his eyes, laughing as he heard Ghirahim mumble, "Twice in one night! Unbelievable!"

Maybe living with Master Ghirahim would not be so bad…


	2. Spring Cleaning

**A/N: So this is like a continuation of the previous chapter, but I wanted y'all to know they aren't all going to be like this. Most of them will be much shorter and be about random but somewhat significant things. I have an idea for Shai to criticize Ghira's earring, Shai getting stung by a hornet, Shai getting a stuffed wolf because he just can't sleep without the one he left in Skyloft, and a temper tantrum or two of Ghira's that causes bumps in their relationship along the way. So no, this is not going to be a day by day, full-blown story of their lives before Zelda and Link. Just a heads up so you aren't expecting that! PLEASE. ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I realized I didn't name the first chapter. I don't want to delete it because I'm worried your reviews might go away D: NO! So the title to that chapter was** **_The First__ Night_. Oh WOW. Original... ****  
><strong>

**I still don't own any of this... 'cept Shai. My baby boy Shai! *huggles him* I LOVIE YOU SO MUCH! MWAH! *aka the noise you make when you exaggerate a kiss*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shai yawned, stretching his arms into the air and opening his mouth wide. His right fist hit something, and he jumped in surprise, looking down and seeing Ghirahim still asleep. Shai leaned in close so their noses touched and examined his face. He looked so different without his make-up and jewelry and weird clothes. He looked almost… nice.<p>

"Master Ghirahim…" He poked the elder in the shoulder, leaning back and poking him again. "Master Ghirahim, wake up."

Ghirahim stirred a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up, and finally, Shai got on top of him, bouncing slightly and shoving his shoulder.

"Mas—ter—Ghir—a—him—wake–up!" He accented every syllable with a jump, and finally, Ghirahim sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock.

"What on Surface? I normally sleep until nine forty-five…" Then Ghirahim looked down at Shai, who was lying in his lap and giggling madly.

"Morning Master Ghirahim! I wanna get up."

Ghirahim sighed, falling back into the sheets. "I want to sleep."

"But Master—"

Ghirahim stopped what would have been a complaint short with a growl and covered his head with his pillow. Shai sighed and then promptly hopped off the bed and walked over to the door, turning the handle and swinging it open.

Shivering as his barefoot touched the cold floor, he started down the halls, the sleep quickly leaving his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and saw a large bowl of fruit on the counter.

"Mmm… I love fruit!"

Licking his lips, he walked over to the chair and pulled himself up on it, from there, crawling onto the table and over to the fruit.

"Wow… There's a lot. What do I pick? Oh!"

Eyes landing on the best of the bunch, he grabbed up the sour, green apple because they were his favorite and this looked far tastier than anything he had ever seen.

With food in his hand for easy munching access, he made his way back down the hall. His plan was to find an exit and explore outside before Ghirahim woke up and gave him chores to do. At least, Shai assumed they would be like chores. Maybe slaves did different things than he thought…

Taking another big bite, he got to the door and reached up to take the handle. Then he looked down at himself.

"Uh-oh… I'm still in my pajamas!" He quickly ran back to Ghirahim's room, poking his head in. "Master, where are my clothes?"

"Mm…bedroom…"

Shai frowned, pictures of the wretched bedroom creeping into his mind. Gulping loudly, he looked over his shoulder at the doorway, practically hearing the groans coming from behind it.

"Master, I'm scared. Please go get my clothes."

"Go away." Ghirahim rolled over, letting his arm hang over the edge.

"But Master—"

"Just go!"

Shai jumped slightly, but nodded and left Ghirahim's bedroom, slowly making his way to his own chambers, hands shaking and heat thumping wildly in his chest. Approaching the door, he took a deep breath and grasped the handle in small, sweaty hands, painstakingly turning it as slow as possible.

Finally, the hinges creaked, and Shai was inside. In the daylight, it wasn't as half as scary as nighttime, but the bodies were still there, and he could see there were a lot more than he thought. Trying to focus on the clothes, he opened a drawer from his dresser, only to find several shrunken heads and scream, jumping away.

"That… That is… That is it!" Probably the most assertive thing he had ever said in his life, and he said it with all seriousness. He stormed out of his room, little fists at his side and bare feet stomping on the ground. He threw the door open, being careful not to bang it on the wall because it would be a shame if the decorations broke, and marched over to Ghirahim's bed, firmly punching his master on the shoulder.

"What in the—"

"There are dead bodies in my room, Master. _Dead. Bodies! _It is scary, and I don't like it, and I want you to get rid of it! Today! We need to clean. That. Room!" Shai waved his finger in Ghirahim's face, his other fist firmly planted on his hip. "I know you don't wanna and that you don't care 'bout my room, but I don't want bodies in it. I want them _all gone!"_

Ghirahim stared at him for a moment, a small smile creeping up his lips. "Well, well, well… _Someone _got a little courageous this morning."

Shai backed away slightly in direct contradiction to the statement, worried he had upset Ghirahim was going to pay for it.

"Calm down, calm down." Ghirahim lay back in bed, situating his arms under his head. "I'll get rid of it. It's not a big deal, though. Just wait until I get up."

"But I can't go outside in my pajamas!"  
>Ghirahim sighed, casting the boy a sideways glance. "Can you at least <em>look <em>for your clothes?"

Shai grumbled, sticking out his bottom lip. "I found heads."

Ghirahim lurched forward, a loud laugh reverberating from his chest as he double over, holding his stomach. Shai stared in confusion, but waited until Ghirahim finished laughing and shaking his head and wiping his eyes.

"There was something unbelievably comical about the way you said that."

"What? It's true! I found a bunch of heads in my drawer!"

Ghirahim chuckled softly, shaking his head and sinking back into the sheets. "Just wear some of my old clothes. They're in the closet."

Shai trotted over to the closet and opened it up, looking around inside until he found a box filled with small clothes that were about his size. He put on some black pants and a shirt that was far too small and let his tummy hang out. But who cared? He got to go outside _and _he didn't have to brave the dead people room.

"Bye, Master Ghirahim!"

Quickly dashing down the hall to the kitchen, he grabbed another apple—his was still in the slaughterhouse—and bounded outside, running through the grass at top speed and pouncing on or poking everything he didn't recognize.

_Now if only Master would stay in bed all day so I don't have to do chores…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ghirahim stood at his bay window, examining the child at play as if it were an alien from a foreign planet.<p>

"Such a fascinating creature… You're an assertive, bratty, soft, caring, loving, easily upset, strong-willed, curious, playful, ill-tempered devil. And I know that much after just one day. What more can you show me, hmm?"

Ghirahim glanced at the clock, which proudly announced 8:15 to be the time, and groaned, dropping his head and moving towards his mirror to ready himself for the day.

"I'm not going back to sleep after all that. Might as well busy myself and the boy—starting off with cleaning the spare bedroom." He sighed, letting his head fall against the reflection. "He won three times. In less than twenty-four hours! All the power that be…"

Ghirahim grumbled, but said not more and proceeded to get dressed and prepare the furnace in the basement to dispose of the rotting corpses before Shai had another conniption.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Don't you know, Ghira? Shai always wins. CUTE. ALWAYS. WINS. I have a little brother. I know.<strong>

**Please Review! If you have any prompts or something you'd like to see, feel free to throw it out there! Always open to suggestions!  
><strong>


	3. Making Observations

**A\N: WOAH! Exactly 400 words! What luck! :D So, yeah. This is SUPER short, but I COULDN'T RESIST! XD**

* * *

><p>"Master Ghirahim, are you a girl?"<br>Ghirahim sputtered, dropping his rapier to the ground and whirling to face the young demon who had been observing the practice. "Excuse me? I am most certainly male!"

"I didn't as if you were a male. I asked if you were a girl," was the quick reply from the boy swinging his legs over the edge of the bench.

"A male is a boy or a man. The opposite of a girl or woman in every way, shape, and form."

"Then why do you wear earrings?"

Ghirahim fumed, clenching his fists at his sides. "It is perfectly normal for men to wear earrings!" he exclaimed, grabbing up his blade and turning away to focus on the targets.

"Yeah, but my momma wore earrings, and my daddy didn't. I think girls wear them more." Ghirahim was about to respond when Shai jumped up from the bench and walked over, jabbing a finger at Ghirahim's pointed ear. "A'sides, no manly man would wear a big, sparkly diamond like that! They would wear manly earrings."

"These _are _manly earrings." Ghirahim crossed his arms over his chest, the blade in his hands dissipating.

Shai frowned, shaking his head. "No they ain't. Manly earrings are like… little hoops. Or those circle things that are really small."

Ghirahim cocked his head to the side. "Studs?"

Shai nodded. "Yup. Those are manly. Yours just aren't."

Ghirahim smirked and reached his hand down, snapping his fingers in the boy's face. Shai yelped, grabbing his ears as several points of sharp pain traveled up the cartilage.

"There. Now you have 'manly' earrings." Ghirahim turned away, smirking to himself. "And that's a victory for me."

Biting his lips so he wouldn't cry, Shai straightened up and shouted out, "Well at least I have two full ears to put'em in!"

Ghirahim froze and slowly turned. "Oh, _no_ you didn't."

Shai nodded affirmatively, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, yeah. I did." Then he turned and started towards the kitchen as the gong rang twelve o'clock. "And that's a vict'ry for me."

Ghirahim gaped as the boy sauntered out of the room, much like his new master did when he had won, and he let out a shout of frustration. "Really?"

"Yes, Master. Really." The boy giggled. "Do you want tea with lunch, Master?"

Ghirahim dropped his head, sighing in defeat. "Tea would be lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Don't worry Ghira! You'll win eventually! *pats back* Hope y'all enjoyed! Also, I figured out how to name a chapter after it's been posted, so no worried about that! All fixed!<strong>


	4. Hot Chocolate

**A\N: Okay! This is another fluffy one, kinda long, but it will lead into other stories related to this that are... sadly... not so fluffy. :( Also, Ghira has hot chocolate for the first time! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Shai!**

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" Ghirahim watched as Shai's horrified expression with a mix of amusement and confusion. "No, no, no!"<p>

"What's the problem, skychild?"

"Naji! I don't have Naji! He's not here!"

Ghirahim cocked his head at the boy, lifting his face and inspecting his eyes. "Well, you don't appear to be ill or delusional."

"My stuffed wolf. I left him in Skyloft when I chased the butterfly. I have to have him, Master Ghirahim, I have to!"

Ghirahim shrugged, walking over to the fireplace and tossing a log in, as he had not yet taught Shai how to feed the fire and did not want to risk ash getting on his marvelous scarlet carpet. "I am not going back to Skyloft for many a year. Not until… well, never mind that. You will have to wait a while."

"No…" Shai shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I love him! He's my best friend, and I have to have him. I can't sleep without him!"

"Then what have you done the past four nights?"

"Had a lotta bad dreams…" Shai scuffed his foot on the floor, looking down while holding his hands behind his back, a pure look of innocence radiating from his body.

Ghirahim stopped for a moment. He couldn't deny the fact that the young demon had awoke screaming and in violent convulsions every night since his arrival, but was that honestly related to a toy? Hmm… the name Naji meant 'intimate companion'. Was that a coincidence, or was there more? Were humans that attached to objects they needed them to live comfortably?

"I'll think about it." He sat down by the fire, opening a novel to read.

"No, I need him now!"

"Even if I _do _decide to go get your precious dolly, I'm not leaving in the middle of the night." Ghirahim propped his book a little higher, straining to read in the dim light. "Turn on that lamp, Shai."

Shai jumped up and did as he was told before sitting back on the couch and staring sadly at the floor, tears welling in his eyes. The clock ticking was the only sound that broke the silence, other than Shai's occasional whimper—if it could be called that. It was obviously a ploy to get attention.

"Shai, that is enough. I told you I would think about it." Ghirahim turned from the printed pages to give the boy a stern stare, and upon the reluctant nod he received as a reply, he returned to his book.

"I want cocoa."

Ghirahim sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned the page. "Is that another one of your friends?"

"No…" Shai laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, a wistful look in his eyes. "It's a drink. A hot, steamy, chocolate drink of goodness. It's a slice of Heaven! But much better."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow, but did not look away from his book. "Oh, really?"

"Yup!" Shai got sad again, sighing heavily as his little chest rose and fell. "But we don't have any cocoa mix…"

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and a large tin filled with brown powder appeared on the coffee table. Shai gasped, jumping up and licking his finger before sticking it into the mix and then tasting it.

"Yup! That's hot cocoa!" He grabbed the tin and ran for the kitchen, shouting, "I'll go make some, Master Ghirahim! Thank you!"

Ghirahim nodded to himself, considering his magical solution to be a job well done. He had to admit he kind of liked the smile on Shai's face when he was happy. And that little giggle always warmed his heart and—No! Just. A. Slave. A cute slave that got what he wanted a lot, certainly, but it wasn't like he _cared_ for the boy or anything.

"Master, would you like some, too?"

"Uh… I suppose…"

"Great!"

Ghirahim wondered what this drink tasted like, but knowing Shai, it would be something tangy. The boy seemed to have an unnatural addiction to tangy or sour or just plain weird things. Lemons, limes, sour apples, spiced drinks, pickles, green olives, black olives, apple cider, and even coffee. Oh, yes. The boy drank coffee.

"Here, Master!" Shai came in, carefully carrying two cups of hot chocolate over to the table and setting them gently on the coasters. "I, uh, I put whipped cream on without asking. Is that okay?"

Ghirahim nodded, picking up the drink and examining it before taking a hesitant sip. He surprised to find the beverage sweet and creamy, and in all honesty, he very much liked it. Setting the drink down, he smiled to Shai, who was still sipping.

"Very good."

Shai put his drink down and swallow, laughing while he pointed at Ghirahim's face.

Confused the demon asked, "What?"

"Master! You have a whipped cream mustache!"

Ghirahim cocked his head to the side, and then saw the white line tracing Shai's upper lip, and realized he must have had one just like it. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips, and Shai did the same, mimicking him almost perfectly.

"One day, you will be an excellent licker like me."

Shai giggled, throwing his hands up. "Yay! But… I won't have a really long tongue like you do."

Ghirahim chuckled softly, taking another sip and returning to his book. "That will change with time. Your tongue will grow along with the rest of your body, and so will your magic."

Shai nodded and continued to chug down his drink, finishing it off in less than five minutes. Ghirahim glanced at the clock and then stood up, placing a bookmark in his pages and setting the tome down on the armrest.

"Alright, clean up these cups and then it's off to bed."

Shai groaned, stomping his foot in frustration. "I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Well we must. If I'm going to get up early tomorrow morning and go all the way to Skyloft for your wolf than—"

Just like that, Shai was down the hall and in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and cleaning up for bed. Ghirahim stared at the empty space where he once was and laughed softly, picking up the cups and taking them to the sink.

"I keep forgetting how easy it is to manipulate children. They're so… trusting."

With those words, two sides of Ghirahim spiked simultaneously. His sadistic side was screaming 'Exploit that. He'll forgive you no matter what you do. He's at your complete and total _disposal._' But his recently acquired—dare he say it?—_human_ side was… touched and a little concerned at how vulnerable the slave really was. How careful Ghirahim had to be. Walking on glass not to lose his trust, not to hurt him, not to cherish him too much in case someday down the road Ghirahim had to leave him.

The two sides continued to war in his mind as he made his way to his bedroom, but a small voice stopped him short.

"And please protect my mommy and daddy up in the sky, and keep Naji safe until he's back with me."

Ghirahim approached the door, listening to the child's prayers with a mix of curiosity and fascination. "And thank you for giving me Master Ghirahim. I love him so much I could die! And please help me not to have bad dreams tonight. Amen."

Ghirahim covered his hand with his mouth and turned away from the door, leaning back against the wall as the lights in the young servant's bedroom went out. He shook his head slowly, staring down at the marble floors through blurred vision.

_How can… How can a mere mortal of such small stature accomplish what I can't? How can he love someone who has taken everything away from him?_

Shaking his head once more, he left the wall and retreated to his bedroom for the evening. He lay in the bed of satin, pondering the child's unquestioned devotion. Did he not know Ghirahim could kill him at any moment? Did he not know he was merely a toy? A tool even? Or… Or was it that the child was even more insightful than Ghirahim himself? That he could see past the lies Ghirahim told and into the feelings Ghirahim had been fighting since he'd made the child his own?

"I think I love you, Shai. And I honestly believe it will kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: And in the next chapter—Ghira loses his temper. BIG TIME. And a certain someone gets hurt both emotionally and physically. D: *does not want*<strong>


	5. Boom

**A\N: Yay! Another Chapter! *ghirahim's ritual dance* This is the one where Ghira loses his temper... :( Poor lil' Shai... It must be hard having such an emo master...  
><strong>

**Ghirahim: SHUT UP!  
>Me: Sorry, I forgot. You're not emo, you're a transvestite.<br>Ghirahim: I am NOT.  
>Me: *singing* I'm just a sweet transvestite...<br>Ghirahim: Have you ever even SEEN that movie?  
>Me: ...<br>Ghirahim: That's what I thought. ROLL FILM!  
>Me: I don't own anything!<br>**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim rubbed his temples, shaking his head as Shai asked yet again if he could have hot cocoa. How many times had Ghirahim said it was far too late for that and the only reason he got it so late last time was because he had to go to bed without Naji? Ghirahim was normally a patient man, but the boy was starting to work on his last nerve—and a demon running on his last nerve was never a good thing.<p>

"No, Shai. The answer is _no_."

"But Master, last time—"

"Shaika."

Shai stopped and stared up at Ghirahim, knowing his master only used his full name when he was unhappy. "But…"

"My final answer is no."

Shai's shoulders drooped, but he nodded his head slowly and walked out of Ghirahim's bedroom. "I'll go clean up from dinner, okay?"  
>Ghirahim nodded, sifting through some maps and papers, trying to decide where it was best to place the skychild's most severe obstacles in the rare chance he survive the tornado. Ghirahim was a firm believer in plan B. He sighed, running his hands through his hair as his eyes ran over every inch of the pages, trying to piece them all together and form one, whole picture.<p>

Ghirahim shook his head. "I need to back up. This could take a while."

After an hour of staring, flipping pages this way and that, putting them on the wall, putting them on the floor, switching them around, staring, rearranging, putting them back on the wall, staring some more, and returning them to the floor for a final stare, Ghirahim decided it was time to take a break. He needed a glass of wine, and it was probably best to make sure Shai was in bed.

"Who knew bringing back my master would be thisdifficult?"

Ghirahim sighed, shaking his head as he entered the kitchen. Upon passing the polished doorframe, he froze, eyes wide as he stared at the countertop where Shai sat with a cup of steam cocoa in his hands. The boy _dare _ignored a direct command from his master? Just who did he think he was?

"Oh, M-Master!" Shai looked down at the cup in his hands and quickly hid it behind his back, somehow managed not to spill it. "Do you need something?"

"Shai!" Ghirahim scolded, storming over to the counter and putting his hands on his hips. "I thought I said no hot cocoa!"

"W-Well, you did, but—"

Ghirahim grabbed Shai by the arm and jerked him off the counter, sending the cup of hot fluid through the air and onto the floor. Shai shouted in pain as the scolding hot liquid seared his skin, but Ghirahim wouldn't release him.

"You know better than to disobey me, Shai," he practically growled.

Shai whimpered, covering his head with his free hand and trying to pull his wrist away. "I'm sorry, Master, I won't do it again!"

"Sure as heck you won't do it again. I'll make sure of it!" Ghirahim threw the boy's hand off his head and struck him sharply, a bright red mark appearing on the child's face almost instantly. Shai screamed and tried once again to get away from Ghirahim, put the demon lord held both of the boy's wrists in one hand and was repeatedly slapping him with the other.

"Master—Master please stop! I'm s—OUCH! I'm SORRY! I won't do it again, I promise! Owww!"

His rage at the boy's insolence slowly faded, and with a final slap, he released Shai to the ground and stood up, pointing towards the hall and ordering firmly. "To your room, _slave_."

Wiping tears from his bruised face, Shai nodded and ran out of the kitchen to his room, wailing loudly as he went. Ghirahim watched him leave, and then turned to the mess on the floor, grumbling to himself.

"Now I'm short one slave, and I have to clean this up all on my own and what not. Ridiculous little human whelp needs to learn obedience."

Picking up the larger shards of glass was easy, and when they were in the trash can where they belonged, he got a rag and started to wipe up the smaller pieces along with the chocolate and some red substance that dotted the brown mix here and there.

Wait…

Red?

Ghirahim sniffed the liquid closely and jerked, his eyes widening in shock. Dropping the paper towels, he got to his feet and stared down at his left hand—the one he had been using to strike Shai. The tips of his fingers were painted red.

Jaw slacking, he thought back to just a few minutes earlier, when Shai had stood before him in trembling fear. Was there blood? Yes… Yes, there had been some, hadn't there? From his ear.

_Oh no… What have I done?_

Ghirahim turned on his heel and dashed around the table, making a mad dash for Shai's bedroom, worry creeping into his chest and racing through his brain.

"Shai!"

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Next up, Ghira's apology!<strong>


	6. We'll Share!

**A\N: So this is a chapter to let you all know that I am still alive! As some of you may know, my schedule is slammed-especially on weekends. I work weekends, school, voice lessons, opera practice, chiropractic and social life through the week, plus this week I had a cold, and it was that time of the month of me and yada yada yada XP no fun at all. BUT I AM ALIVE! AND UPDATES ARE ON THE WAY! I PROMISE!**

**So yes, a continue from last chapter. The apology! After this, it's just random, freelance oneshots again. I'm always open to your ideas! If you have ANY let me know! Thank you all SO MUCH for your patience with me!**

**I don't own anything but my lil Shai man!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ghirahim nervously drummed his fingers as he waited for the milk to warm, trying to calm his racing nerves and ease the pounding ache in his chest.<p>

"Just calm… calm down. It was a slip of your temper, and you won't do it again. It's not like he'll hate me, right? Oh… He is _so _going to hate me. But… but not forever. Okay, maybe forever. Forever is a long time though and—"

The milk was now ready, and Ghirahim poured in the cocoa mix, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. His hands were shaking, and his heart still continued to throb beneath his ribcage, but he managed to make the cocoa and top it off with marshmallows, whipped cream, and sprinkles.

Throwing his cupboards open, he grabbed a bottle with a small, young fairy in it, and with one item in each hand, he made his way to Shai's door.

He had been there just moments before, but decided just rushing in there was a bad plan. He needed a sort of a… peace offering. So he decided to make hot chocolate and grab a fairy, assuming he had ruptured the child's eardrums, and now… he was ready.

At least he hoped so.

He arrived at the door and took one last deep breath, hearing the soft snivels coming from inside. Using his free finger from the hand that held the bottle, he turned the handle and opened the door, stepping into the now dead person free room.

"Shai?" He cleared his throat, surprised to find it was difficult to speak without stammering, and tried again. "Shai, are you alright?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized they were stupid. Of course the boy was not okay! But it was the only thing that came to mind, and it was a start.

"No…"

Ghirahim sat on the bed, placing the hot chocolate on the nightstand and patting Shai's back, urging him to sit. He did so, and Ghirahim cupped a hand around his ear, frowning when his servant flinched away.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you."

He looked into Shai's ear, but couldn't see anything, and with the assumption in mind that it was internal, but severe, he pulled the cork from the bottle and let the fairy begin her work.

"Let her heal you. It won't hurt."

Shai nodded warily, but when the young being smiled and waved, he waved back and allowed her to enter the canal, giggling.

"Her wings tickle!" he laughed.

Ghirahim smiled slightly and motioned to the drink on the nightstand. "You may have some. It's for you, I…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor, sighing heavily. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know what happened—but it won't happen again. I won't make excuses. It was my fault, and it was… wrong."

Ghirahim swallowed hard, confused at his own actions. Why was this bothering him so much? Why did he even _care_?

Shai wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's neck as the fairy completed her work and left. He kissed Ghirahim on the cheek and snuggled into the older man's arms, a contented smile on his face. "I forgive you."

There. That was it. It clicked.

Ghirahim was afraid of rejection. He was feared and despised by so many humans and creatures from the surface—thousands of years of hate and malice—and now this little, innocent, beautiful child had trusted him. And Ghirahim was, well… worried. Worried he had messed it all up and lost whatever chance he had at a humanoid relationship. He didn't understand. It was so new. But he knew he liked it. He didn't know why humans hugged and kissed and held hands, but he understood the feeling—or at least he was starting to. He liked it. He got those impulses. He knew what it was. And he was scared… _so _scared… that he was going to lose it.

"Thank you, Shai."

"Master…"

"Yes, Shai?"

"Where's your hot cocoa?"

Ghirahim stopped, clearing his throat and leaving the embrace. "I, uh, didn't make any for me. Just for you."

Shai grabbed the cup in his hand and looked at it for a moment. He took a sip and then held it up to Ghirahim, pressing it to his master's lips and smiling.

"We'll share!"

Ghirahim closed his hands over that of the little Skyloftian's and smiled, taking a sip and getting whipped topping on his nose. "We'll share."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Say it with me: "AWWWWWWW!" XD XD XD<strong>

**I hope you all liked it, again sorry about the wait, and I hope to update more in the coming week! And whoo-hoo, just wait for summer! SEE ME GO THEN! XD XD *is anticipating warm weather and free time*  
><strong>


	7. Peekaboo! Confused, aren't you?

**A\N: This idea was partially my own, but was much inspired by Sideways Jill and daMikuofAZ for your ideas and crazy antics. GAME DAY. XD I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! I still don't own a thing. :( And is anyone else having problems getting on here? I finished this chapter and another hours ago, but couldn't get on to post it. I know zelda3469 had problems with this along with me, and it was about the same time, but it was gone for hours. :( Wondering if it's just us...**

**Also, I know there are suggestions building up, and I will do as many of them as I can, but please be patient! :) Thanks!  
><strong>

**Anyways! Please enjoy, read, and review! Love you all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What? You want me to what?"<p>

Ghirahim's right ear dipped slightly, his face showing utter confusion as his cup tipped in his slack hand. He shook his head at the boy's request, repeating his question. "What?"

"I want you to play Rupee Rush with me!"

"And… what exactly is that?"

"It's this really cool game with two teams and colored tennis balls. And it's kinda like Freeze Tag, except you have to get your balls from the other side of the field and bring it back over, but if you're tagged, you have to freeze and wait for someone to—" Shai stopped at the befuddled expression on his master's face and decided to simplify. "How about just Freeze Tag?"

"Freeze Tag? I'm sorry, but my magic is currently limited to teleportation and darkness. I have not mastered ice, and I don't think—"

"No, Master!" Shai giggled, jumping onto Ghirahim's lap and bouncing. "It's a game! We chase each other around, and if I tag you, you have to freeze, and it someone else tags you after that, you can run again!"

Ghirahim scratched his head. "Um, well, I don't think we have enough people. I'm not sure playing with a moblin is a good idea."

"Oh…" Shai nodded sadly, but then perked. "Okay, than just tag!"

"I thought we said that wouldn't work," Ghirahim said, sipping his tea.

"No, that was Freeze Tag. Regular tag should work fine. We just chase each other around, and because you can teleport, it won't just be running back and forth like it is with humans."

"But what's the strategy? Just run until you can't run anymore?"

Shai scratched his chin and hopped to his feet, pacing on the floor in front of Ghirahim while the elder marveled at the boy's ability to mirror what his saw in his superior. The way he held his chin and gazed into the floor with his free hand resting behind his back, his legs moving in long, graceful strides before coming to a stop and turning on a dime to continue the other way was Ghirahim to a G. No doubt about it.

"I've got it!" The boy snapped his fingers, something Ghirahim had taken tedious time to teach him within forty-eight hours of capture. "We can play Hide-And-Seek Tag! The object of the game is to hide from your enemy as long as possible! You can pick any hiding place you want, and when they find you, you run! You run until they lose you and you can find a new place to hide, or they tag you and win. How's that?"

Ghirahim got to his feet, nodding slowly. "I think I get that. And it's wonderful stealth training as well."

Shai pumped his fist in the air, jumping up. "Yay! May I hide first, Master?"

Ghirahim nodded, and Shai stared at him as if waiting.

"Master!"

"What?" Ghirahim held up his hands, confused.

"You have to cover your eyes and count, silly!"

Ghirahim frowned, a little indignant at the 'silly' statement, but covered his eyes and started to count.

"Okay, I'll go hide. And no peaking! Count to fifty!"

Ghirahim nodded, but from the pattering footsteps of Shai disappearing down the hall, it didn't much matter if he replied or not.

_This will be… interesting._

* * *

><p>Shai giggled as he pushed himself further into the cabinet. He knew he was cornered if Ghirahim found him, but he had a trap door beneath him, so he could just pull the lever when he was found, and he would be outside and safe lickety-split, and then he already had another hiding place in mind. Oh, Master did not know what he was getting into! Shai was the Hide-And-Seek Tag Champion.<p>

Shai sighed heavily, smiling to himself as he leaned back in the cabinet. He had to admit, Lord Ghirahim was not half as scary as he used to be, and the two had enjoyed a lot of good times together in the past two months. At times he felt bad for his new master, who always seemed to be working late to pull together some sort of plan on the floor of his quarters, pencil tucked behind his ears and eyes lined with tired bags and circles. Shai would peek in when Ghirahim was facing away from him and watch as he poured over chart after chart, comparing it with pages and books scattered across the floor, and they were getting more intricate of late. But somehow… Ghirahim always made time for Shai. To hold him, laugh with him, play with him, tuck him in each night, and even sometimes give a kiss or two, though it was rare and very special.

Shai suddenly jumped and clamped his hands over his mouth as he heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Shai smiled behind his hands at his master's funny sing-song voice, and he got up on his haunches, ready to plummet down the hole when it was time.

"I can smell you, Shai. My dear little skychild, where are you?" He heard more footsteps, and then some cabinet doors were opened. "Not in there… Where is he?"

Shai tried to hold in his giggle, but a soft sound escaped him. It was barely audible, but he knew his demon master had fantastic ears.

_He's going to find me for sure, now!_

He heard a few more footsteps, and his heart started to pound in his chest, throbbing loudly in his ears. He grabbed onto the rope that would release him down the chute to the pond outside and waited quietly for the discovery. More footsteps, and then silence. His chest ached from the thumping beneath it, and his cheeks hurt from grinning so widely in anticipation of the moment he would fall.

"Aha!"

Shai screamed loudly and pulled hard on the rope, the boards going out beneath him as Ghirahim's hands grasped thin air above his head.

"Gotta be quicker, Master! Hahahaha! WHEEEEEE!"

"Shai? Shai, what are you doing?"

Shai squealed and laughed as he rushed down the long, dark tunnel, squinting when he hit the light and flew through the air, flipping over backwards and splashing into the water. He came up sputtering, but still laughing, and he swam over to where the water was shallow, standing up and running towards the grass.

"I'm gonna get you!" Ghirahim laughed through the pipe, and Shai ran over, calling up into the metal chamber.

"No you won't!"

Shai heard the familiar sound of diamond shards chiming behind him, and he gasped, not even turning around to see Ghirahim and instead just taking off, a loud laugh tearing from his throat as he threw his head back and thundered through the forest.

"You sneaky little demon, you! That was good!" Ghirahim followed after him, but he wasn't near as fast as Shai was, and soon the young slave was way out in front.

"You'll never catch me, Master! Hee hee!"

Shai giggled again, covering his mouth as he ran further and faster, rounding a sharp corner and taking off again. The area was, for the most part, open, and he was able to look over his shoulder for long periods of time.

Ghirahim rounded the corner, a smile on his face, and he sped up when he saw Shai, closing in noticeably. Shai screamed and also pushed further, spying a corner ahead and heading straight for it.

"Shai, get back here!"

Shai laughed, shaking his head as he approached the turn.

"Do not go around that corner! Shai!"

Shai merely chuckled again. Did master really think he would fall for that? He rounded the first part of the corner, Ghirahim's voice echoing behind him.

"Shai, I'm serious! Shai! It's a drop-off!"

Shai frowned, trying to think of what a drop-off would be when his right foot met air and the left one skidded over stones, dropping him down into what appeared to be an endless hole. He toppled over the edge, grasping for a handhold, and his head hit the cliffside.

"Ow!"

Tears blurring his vision, he reached up towards the surface, still falling. He brought his fingers together and—

* * *

><p>Ghirahim gasped as Shai tumbled over the edge, letting out a shrill scream. Panic seizing his mind as he made his way to the edge, looking down into the abyss. "Shai!"<p>

The boy hit his head and flipped over, still falling. Ghirahim mentally prepared to teleport, wondering why he didn't just do that to stop Shai _before _he fell, but an echoing sound stopped him short. A snap.

He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes when he saw several purplish-red _ clustered halfway down the cliff.

"MASTER!"

Ghirahim's head snapped up, and his arms flew up out of instinct, grabbing onto Shai's small body and pulling him down close, a gasp of relief escaping his lips.

"Shai, are you alright?"

"I… I think so…" Shai rubbed the top of his head, wincing. "Ow… I hit my head."

"I saw. Don't ever scare me like that again!" In truth, Ghirahim just felt guilty. He should have just teleported when Shai ignored him the first time! His mind just… blanked.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't… Don't apologize, just…" He brushed Shai's hair out of his face and looked for any traces of blood, smiling when he found said liquid to be absent. "Just stay safe, alright?"

Shai nodded, and then looked over the edge, holding to Ghirahim tightly so as not to fall again. Then he smiled, pointing down at the _ with wide eyes.

"I did it! I teleported like you always do, Master! I snapped my fingers and I thought really hard and I landed up here with you!"

Ghirahim smiled at him, lightly kissing his forehead and ignoring the shock that followed. "Wonderful job, Shai." He paused. "I'm really proud of you," he added, grinning at the young boy as a crescent tattoo started to appear on his cheek, glowing a deep, red color.

Shai clapped his hands as Ghirahim started back around the corner. "Yay!" He hugged Ghirahim around the neck and laughed again. "This is so awesome!"

Ghirahim smirked, nudging the boy slightly. "You know what else is awesome?"

"What?" Shai asked, crimson and violet eyes trained on Ghirahim's face, puzzled.

"Tag!"

Ghirahim poked him on the nose and teleported away, gently setting him on the ground as his body dissipated.

"Master!" Shai whined.

Ghirahim chuckled, shaking his head as he appeared just past the pipe Shai had fallen down to escape.

_Hmm… I wonder if I can fit in there…_

Well, there was one way to find out.


	8. Whistle While You Work

**A\N: This idea just popped into my head, and I had to! But I need to get away from this fluff! Somebody give me serious inspiration! Now, don't get discouraged if you already have given me your ideas and I haven't written them yet. I have a special order (even if it does look random) of how things are going to go, and I have all of your ideas tucked away in a folder ready for me to whip out when I'm ready, and I really appreciate it when you share with me, because then you're kind of like the co-writers and you get to have a say and it's just fun for all of us! Also, someone mentioned Naji and whatever happened to him. Well, I've got a special chapter planned just for that little plushie wolf, but again, that will come in time.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy, and Shai is still the only thing that belong to me. The rest is Nintendo's! Please Read&Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ghirahim jerked as a high-pitched yet melodious tone vibrated through his ears, and he stood up at his desk, leaning towards the sound coming from down the hall. It was strong and sweet, but such an odd noise. It was not an instrument, as it sounded like a voice, yet it was not a voice, as it sounded like an instrument—if that made any sense at all.<p>

"What is that noise?"

Slowly leaving his papers and maps, he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, and while it was louder there, it was not actually coming from the room. Frustrated at the still unknown source, he turned down another hall, this one leading to the weapons chamber and several prison cells.

"No… Now it's getting softer."

Turning on his heel, he went back to the kitchen and listened closely, finally making his way to the laundry room and looking inside. The only thing he saw was Shai, who was dipping Ghirahim's clothing in a big bucket of water and bubbles.

Wait! Why was his mouth shaped that way?

"Shai, what are you doing?"

Shai looked up, and the sound stopped right away. "Oh, I'm washing clothes like you asked me to, Master. Did I… do something wrong?" The boy bit his lip, the wet suit still dangling from his hands.

Ghirahim shook his head, waving the matter off. "No, not at all. I keep hearing this sound, and I don't know what it is. That's alright, though, I'll figure it out."

Shai pursed his lips for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't heard a thing, Master, but if I do, I'll let'cha know! Good luck!"

Ghirahim nodded and turned to go when the sound rang out again, and he froze, turning back around to see Shai's lips in the same odd position as they had been in before.

"There! What are you doing with your mouth?"

Shai gave him an odd look and brought a sudsy hand to his lips. "My… mouth?" He wiped said body part on his sleeve to get rid of the soap flavor and thought for a moment, chin in his hand. "Well, I was whistling, but—"

"Whistling?"

Shai stopped at his question and smiled big. "Yes, Master, whistling. Don't you ever whistle?"

Ghirahim shook his head slowly, wondering how one did this… this whistling. "No… No, I don't."

Shai giggled, dipping his hands back into the basin, singing to himself. "Oh whistle while you work." And then he proceeded to do just that.

"How are you making that sound?" asked Ghirahim, growing extremely frustrated with his lack of knowledge in this particular area.

"You do this with your lips and move your tongue just right and then you blow." Shai demonstrated and then turned to Ghirahim with big, innocent eyes. "Why don't you try, Master?"  
>Ghirahim shook his head, backing out of the room and holding up his hands. "Uh… No. No, I don't whistle."<p>

Shai hopped off of the stepstool he was standing on and grasped Ghirahim's hand getting the glove all wet. "Come on, just try it!"

Ghirahim felt his face heat a little, and once again refused. "I won't do it, Shai. Maybe some other time."

Shai frowned, giving the arm a jerk. "But I've never heard you whistle before. I really wanna hear it!"

"I don't really like whistling…" Ghirahim tried, not wanting to admit he was clueless when it came to blowing through pursed lips and a twisted tongue.

"Please? Pretty please with whipped cream on top?"

"Shai, I really… I really don't…"  
>"For me? Pleeeeeaaaaase?"<p>

"I don't know how to whistle!" he finally blurted, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Shai stared in a moment of silence, and then gave his master a hug, promptly returning to the dirty clothes. "You can go practice alone and show me later. M'kay?"

Ghirahim opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the words to say 'no', but one look at Shai's face, and it was like he'd been shot. "Um, yes. That's what we'll do, if that's what you want."

Shai giggled. "Yay! Alright, I'm gonna finish my work now."

Ghirahim nodded and walked off, somewhat in a daze and wondering what he had just agreed to.

_Curse his insufferable adorability. _

Soon afterwards, he arrived at his den and began working on his plans once again. Then, after checking to make sure no one was around, he decided to give this 'whistling' a try. Well 'try, try again' may be how the saying goes, but after ninety-seven attempts—and he did indeed count—he was just too sick and tired of twisting his mouth this way and that to honestly care anymore.

"Oh, I give up!"

Shaking his head, he got back to his work, whistling the farthest thought from his mind. He had to focus, anyways. After all, these were part of his plans for reviving Demise, and also for ending the skychild if need be. It was all very important, and he couldn't let this precious time go to waste merely because he wanted to try and make a strange ruckus with his mouth.

"Very nice, Master! You're getting better!"

Ghirahim stopped and looked at the doorway, where Shai was standing with a tray in his hands. He set the tea on the desk and removed the dirty cup from that morning, smiling up at Ghirahim and showing the cap between his two front teeth.

"You keep practicin' like that, and you'll be as good as me!"

With that, he walked off, still whistling that carefree, happy tune that had been floating around the castle all morning.

_Was I really whistling?_

He gave it another go, and to his surprise, it worked this time around. Listening a little bit closer, he realized the tune being whistled was one he was familiar with.

_I couldn't possibly… Oh, what the heck?_

And he started to whistle along.


	9. Liar, Liar! Pants on Fire!

**A\N: This chapter came about because of meijosui's suggestion! meijosui basically laid the whole thing out, and I wrote it up. Sorry if some of it isn't what you expected, meijosui! Some of your notes were a little confusing, but I did the best I could!**

**WARNING: The backs of Shai's hands are gonna get a ruler. If you have issues with spankings\discipline then... well, you wouldn't be reading this, because it has the master sadist, GHIRAHIM! XD Legit, people. It's not abuse. A spanking never hurt nobody. Including moi.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! I don't own anything but meh lil SHAIMONXD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?"<p>

"It's very simple, actually. You don't have to be intimidated by the vast quantities of ingredients. Just mix them as they're shown here and put them in each cage individually."

Ghirahim chuckled at the small boy, nudging him towards the cages of Deku Babas, hearing a small shriek from the child.

"I'm not intimated by the ingridants. I'm intimated by the teeth!" Shai dove behind Ghirahim's legs only to be dragged out as his master sighed.

"First off, it's _ingredients _and _intimidated. _Second off, this is your job for today and good for your education, so you're doing it whether you like it or not."

Ghirahim pushed the boy towards the cell and crossed his arms over his chest, giving him a look that said, 'You know there will be punishment if you disobey.'

Shai gulped and nodded, having learned to hate that look in his time with Ghirahim. Sure, on the surface it looked like Ghirahim bent over backwards for Shai, and most days he did, but Ghirahim still had rules, and Shai had been over his knee more than once. He didn't like being over Ghirahim's knee, so he had been trying extra hard to behave of late.

"Okay… I guess I can try…" Casting another sideways glance at the Babas before him, he turned to Ghirahim, a terrified flicker dancing in his eyes. "Are they gonna eat me?"

Ghirahim smirked, patting the boy's head. "Only if you don't listen to Master."

Shai nodded. "O-Okay. I'm not too sure if…" He shook his head, holding a little fist up in the air. "I'll try as hard as I can, Master!"

Softening a little at the determination to please in the young one's voice, he tousled the silky hair and smiled warmly at him. "I know you will. Now, I'll be back to check on you every fifteen minutes, so if anything happens, you know I'll be nearby."

Shai bobbed his head up and down and then turned to the pens, snatching the chart on the first one and beginning to read to himself, scratching his chin and nodding his head as his eyes scanned the paper. Satisfied the boy would fare just fine on his own, he turned and walked out, giving his hair a flip and tossing a quick wave over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim walked towards the labs, a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hands. He had checked on the boy once already, and while he seemed to be less afraid of the new creatures, he had yet to complete one of the twenty-seven elixirs Ghirahim asked him to do. Ghirahim hoped by now more of them were done.<p>

"Shai, how are we doing in here?"

Shai shushed his master and pointed to the head of the Deku Baba in his lap. "He's sleeping!" he whispered, stroking its head. "He's not scary at all. He came right up to me!"

A light smile graced the demon's lips as he nodded, setting Shai's lunch on the table.

"How many have you done so far?"

Shai stuttered a little, gently placing the Baba in its cage where it belonged. "Uh, w-well… I kind of got distracted with… with the Baba, and I-I… uhm…"

Ghirahim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Spit it out," he demanded, though he already knew what the boy was going to say.

"I did… one of them…" He pointed to the sleeping one. "That one…"

Ghirahim frowned, shaking his head. "Shai, this is unacceptable. I gave you a job to do, and I expect you to do it! I need all of this done within the next half an hour, and you've barely started. When I give you an order, you perform it quickly and you do a good job. That is what a slave is _for_!"

Shai winced, stepping away and wringing his hands. "I p-promise I'll get it all done!"

Ghirahim nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, I know you will, Shai. And may Heaven help you if I get back in a half an hour and you failed!"

He left the threat hanging in the air, turning on his heel and storming down the hall, fists clenched at his sides. How hard was it for a human child to perform such a simple task? Surely it couldn't be all that difficult! … Could it?

* * *

><p>Shai sighed in relief when Ghirahim left, and he slowly made his way back to the cages, grabbing another chart and staring hard at it. He bit his lip, trying to think of some way to at least fake the recipes and still have everything turn out okay.<p>

"Augh! This would be so much easier if I could read!"

Biting his lip, he walked over to the counter with the ingredients and started to mix them together, looking at the pictures to help him understand what to do in the words. The measurements were the worst. Was 2 1\2 cups like twenty-one deku seeds in two separate cups? Or two cups of twenty-one deku seeds? Or did it mean he was supposed to take a cup of twenty-one deku seeds and cut it in half? Oh… maybe the half thing was getting somewhere.

Slowly, but surely, all the recipes became clearer, and he moved on down the line as quickly as he could, sometimes getting a little sloppy with his work, but not figuring it mattered much. Finally, he was down to the last two cells, and he poured the mixtures in each of their cages, closing the doors and walking back down the lines to make sure everyone was fed and asleep.

He jerked to a sudden stop when his eyes caught a Deku Baba that was not only awake, but had… _four _jaws? That couldn't be right… And they weren't supposed to be yellow, were they?

Shai glanced down into the bowl of the creature, and upon smelling it, he instantly realized he had substituted more Deku Seeds for Jelly Blobs, giving it entirely too many fragments of Deku energy.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim was once again making his way towards the labs, this time expecting to see everything in order and organized.<p>

Yeah, right.

What he was moreso expecting to see was Shai in a mess of his own versions of Ghirahim's concoctions, Babas swinging their open maws in every direction and possibly trying to eat each other and Shai, some blood splattered on the walls and floors, and broken glass everywhere.

The pictured urged him on until finally, he was running, and he rounded the corner almost reluctantly. He opened his mouth to speak, a chastisement already in mind, but Shai was sitting peacefully on the bench and all of the Deku Babas were sleeping peacefully. Shai had obviously cleaned up after himself, and the lab room was cleaner now than it had been when Ghirahim first brought Shai down.

"Hello, Master. I finished like you told me to."

Ghirahim nodded, still a little dumbfounded at the scene before him. "Uh, Shai? I feel like perhaps I was a little too harsh on you. You've done your job very well, and I think an… apology…" Ghirahim's gaze drifted to an empty cage about halfway down the long line of Babas. "Wait a minute. Wasn't there a Baba in that cell?"

Shai glanced over his shoulder for a moment, and then turned back, shaking his head. "Nope. There was nothin' there."

Ghirahim got to his feet slowly and made his way over the vacant crate, opening the door and poking his head inside. "No, I am certain I placed a Deku Baba in here just last night. Are you certain it was empty the entire time you were down here?"

"Positively, Master." Shai swung his legs over the edge of the seat, the innocence of an angel radiated about him.

Ghirahim didn't like angels. Especially not when his slaves impersonated them.

"Shai, did something happen down here?" He asked the questioned directly, pointing to the empty pen for emphasis.

"Nope. Nothing 'cept that one puttin' his head on my lap." Shai's eyes were focused on his food, and Ghirahim approached him, taking the boy's chin in a firm, gloved hand, their eyes locking gazes.

"Shai, you better be telling me the truth."

"I—I am, Master."

There was so much uncertainty in that voice it was almost unbelievable. Ghirahim began to walk around the room, honing his senses to the particular aura that the simpler creatures of the dark side gave off. It wasn't long until he saw a crate with a strong aura around it, and it was an even shorter time span before he saw it move and was standing before it, ready to pry it open.

"What are you doing, Master?" The boy sounded purely curious, but Ghirahim was convinced there was a slight quiver.

"I believe our runaway Baba has been found." Ghirahim removed the lid and jumped back with a shout as a Baba head sprung out, opening its mouth in four different directions. "What on Surface is—Four jaw sections?" Ghirahim walked around the creature, one hand behind his back and one stroking his chin as he gave the animal a onceover. "Fantastic… It can change directions. That will add to its element of surprise and make it more difficult to beat. But how did…" He stopped suddenly, turning to the door where Shai was trying to tip-toe out.

"Shaika. You get over here this instant."

Shai slowly made his way over, trying to hide behind a nearby box as he stared up at his master, fear lighting his normally happy eyes. "Y-yes, Master?" he squeaked.

"Did you know about this?"

Shai nodded soberly, hanging his head as a soft hiccough escaped him. "I'm sorry! I was really scared you'd be mad if I couldn't finish in time, but it was so hard, and then I messed up, and I got scared, so I hid him. Please don't be mad at me!"

Ghirahim waited a few moments before speaking, having learned that when he dealt with the Skyloftian in anger, bad things happened. "Shaika, this is intolerable behavior, and I expect better of you. If you had just come to me in honesty, I would have been very proud. This creature is fantastic."

"Really?"

Ghirahim held up a hand for silence, and the young demon's hopeful look fled. "But you lied to me, and you know I will not tolerate lying. I realize part of why you behaved this way is because I urged it. I scared you, and I'm sorry for that. But that does not excuse deception. You know I hate that above all other forms of disobedience."

Shai nodded. It was true. Everyone who ever came in contact with Ghirahim knew he had no amount of lenience for lying. Lying meant betrayal. Lying meant treason. At least in his mind it did, and no servant of his would be spitting falsehoods through his fangs.

"M…Master, don't… don't spank me… I'm… I'm…"

Ghirahim held up his hand again, kneeling down and getting level with the boy. "I am not going to spank you—this time. I told you, it was partially my fault. However…" He snapped his fingers, and a thin, black ruler appeared in his hand. "I cannot allow this to go unpunished. Hold out your hands, palms down."

Shai sniffled, but did as he was told, and Ghirahim seized the first hand, taking the little fingers between his forefinger and thumb. Three times he brought the ruler down on the back of the hand, each one sounding out a loud crack.

Shai wriggled, eyes watering with the stinging pain in his knuckles, but he did not pull away, and that greatly pleased Ghirahim. He was accepting his penance, and that showed not only submission boy loyalty, trust, and maturity.

"Ow! Ow, Master, that hurts!"

Shai yelped as Ghirahim moved onto the next one, delivering a triplet to that hand as well before taking both and kissing the red areas gently. Shai dragged his arm over his eyes and kept himself, if just barely, from crying.

"I'm so s-sorry, Master! I won't do it again."

Ghirahim picked the boy up and sat down at the table, handing the spoon to the boy and motioning for him to continue eating.

"I know you are, and I forgive you. I'm actually very proud of you. I would like you to tell me what you did to make the Baba react that way."

Shai wiped his eyes, slurping his soup. "Okay! I will!"

Ghirahim examined the food—or was it beverage?—as it made the obnoxious noise again, and he cocked his head to one side. "And you must also teach me how to do that."

Shai giggled, giving his master a big, sloppy, wet kiss. "Okay, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Yeah, I don't see Ghirahim putting up with lying. AT ALL. Because for somebody like Ghirahim, he has to know what's going on at all times, and I don't think he would trust anyone who keeps secrets from him. I don't know why, but I just think Ghirahim would be okay with lying to others, but nobody can lie to him. A hypocritical thing. That's just my opinion.<strong>

**Hope y'all liked it! Please review!**

**And next chappie... I WILL THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! WHOOT WHOOT! MENTION TIME!  
><strong>


	10. Making New Friends

**A\N: CHAPTER 10! WHOOO! DOUBLE-DIGITS! *so proud of story; huggles it***

**And, of course, I must thank those who have gotten this story here through their support of it and their suggestions for it's plot.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH: henslight, NeonDystortion, Ashly Bower-Volturi, meijosui, ?, CheerfulBubbles369, zelda3469, dbzfan8, daMikuofAZ, Sideways Jill, and Roowbin for your multiple reviews! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH: herpinderpin, xxphychocupcake, SweetJesusINeedMoar, 97, Whisperinmyear23, TNTkitten, DefineSugar, and Shora for all of your reviews as well!**

***le gasp* So... many... reviewers... *EXPLOSION OF COOKIES OF LOVE FROM THE SKY!***

***clears throat* Now, before I go on, I must give a special thanks to meijosui who not only reviewed every single chapter, and not only gave several chapter suggestions, but has also done two (I REPEAT TWO) pieces of fanart for this fic. YES. YES MEIJOSUI DID.**

**Link 1: increak96 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) favourites (slash) 44307795#/d4qbgu9**

**Link 2: increak96 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) favourites (slash) 44307795#/d4qzmzd**

**ALMOST the same link, but NOT. LOOK CLOSELY. AND THEN SO SEE AND COMMENT AND FAVE. XD XD XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
><strong>

**Thank you all for getting me this far, and I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's big, Master." Shai grasped Naji closer to his chest and whimpered, burying his face in Ghirahim's thigh. "It's really big."<p>

"Yes, but it's just like the Faron Castle, only colder. There a lots of other demons here, so perhaps you won't be so lonely, and I'll get more work done that way." Ghirahim comforted, stroking his hair. It had taken every bribe in the book just to get the child to leave Faron, and Ghirahim had felt terrible for tearing him away from home for a second time, but he really believed this was for the best. And if Master believed it was for the best… and if he really, truly felt terrible… then Shai just had to believe him! But still…

"Master… I don't… I'm scared."

Ghirahim smiled, lifting Shai up and placing him on his hip. "There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here, and everyone in this land listens to everything I say, so you're completely safe."

Shai shuddered, but he held on tightly and allowed Ghirahim to give him the grand tour.

By the time they had finished, Shai was fairly comfortable in this new environment, and thought he was loath to let go, he didn't object when Ghirahim put him in the laundry room and said, "Now, you do your work like always, and then tonight you and I will have some cocoa. Alright?"

Shai nodded and smiled, putting on a brave front for his master's sake. "A'ight."

Ghirahim smiled down at him, tousling his hair and snapping away to wherever it was he went all the time to study and think. Shai panicked for a brief moment, wondering what to do if he needed Ghirahim, but then he remember he knew how to teleport, and if he just thought about Ghirahim really hard, he would be right there with his master.

"Okay… I'm okay… just gotta… do laundry."

He took a deep breath and went about the chore, hands shaking with the fear that some demon or monster was going to come through the door any second. He liked it much, much better when he and Ghirahim had the entire castle to themselves… It was scary now. It wasn't home, and it never would be.

"Hey, new kid!"

Shai cringed at the voice, knowing instantly—though he had never heard it before—it did not belong to a friendly being.

"Y-yes?" he asked timidly, turning to see a young demon standing in the doorway.

The boy was about Shai's age, maybe one or two years older, but he was distinctly different in many ways. He was as filthy as a garbage can and smelled even worse. His clothing was tattered and all baggy, chains and large piercing hanging from his body. His hair was a color Shai couldn't define beneath the disgusting brown crust that was matting his hair to his face, but his eyes were the brightest of blues and sharp as ice, piercing right into Shai's mismatched ones, which suddenly became an oddity that made his face heat up.

"What'cha got there?"

Shai looked down at Naji and smiled. "Oh, this? This is Naji, he's my—"

"Stuffed animal?" The boy threw his head back, a coarse laugh breaking through his fangs and bouncing of the walls. "You still carry an animal around? What are you? Two? Hahaha, oh, that's rich!"

Shai blushed, holding Naji tighter. "I don't care!" he said indignantly, and the boy stopped laughing right away. "I love my Naji, and you know what? I think you're just jealous because _you _don't have one!"

The boy stopped, hurt flickering across his dirt-smudged face as if what Shai had said was true. Then all at once, he exploded.

"Yeah, right! Like I'd want a stupid baby toy like that! If—If I wanted him so bad, what I'd really do is this!" Shai gasped as the boy clapped his hands together, Naji dissolving into thin air and reappearing in the miscreant's hands. "Now who wants the dumb wolf?" The boy cackled loudly, running out of the room while wildly waving the toy over his head.

"Naji? Naji!" Shai screamed, running out the door, but finding himself alone. Tears sprang into his eyes and like a flash flood they were rolling down his cheeks as he wailed loudly, screaming for the one person he knew could fix his problem.

"MAAAAAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim's head snapped up as he heard his name being called—no, being screamed—by his beloved little servant boy.<p>

"Shai?"

Abandoning his books, he materialized in front of the sobbing boy, kneeling down instantly and taking the sobbing child into his arms. "What is it, Shai?"

"There w-was a mean boy and h-he was makin' fun of me and—and—and—HE TOOK AWAY NAJI!

Ghirahim jerked, rage swelling in his chest like an ocean wave. When it hit his mind, the world actually blurred for a moment as nothing but fury embedded the forefront of his mind.

"Don't worry, Shai." He said, clutching the boy to his chest as pure venom dripped from his mouth. "I am going to get him back."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Aaaaaaand Ghira is officially ticked off. Shouldn'ta done it, kid. Shouldn'ta done it.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**P.S. This is a character seen in other fics. See if you can guess who! :D  
><strong>


	11. BFF: Best Frenemies Forever!

**A\N: Ah, yes. The outcome of this mystery boy's dubious crime. XD Wow! 72 reviews! Thanks, guys! :D :D :D**

**Not much to say except that I still don't own this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Shai described the boy who had committed the crime, Ghirahim was certain he knew who he was dealing with. He could have sworn he told Argia to keep his troublesome brat to himself, but apparently the drunkard was as deaf as he was a bad parent.<p>

"Come on, we'll go get Naji back and lay down the law. This won't happen again."  
>"Oh, Master, what if he's hurt? What do I do without him?"<p>

Ghirahim quieted his fears and held Shai close to himself, teleporting outside the castle. He made his way through the snow towards the more rundown area of town, a very displeased scowl on his face.

Shai was still sniveling when they reached the front door, and Ghirahim put a little more 'oomph' into his knock than he would have if this were any other visit.

There was a loud crash from inside and some clumsy stumbling before the door swung inward and Argia stuck his head out, reeking of alcohol and tobacco. "L-Lord Ghirahim…?" The man cocked his head to the side, somewhat in a daze. "No way…"

Ghirahim put Shai on the ground and kicked his way in, grabbing the man by the shirtfront and slamming him into the closest wall.

"Listen up, scum!"

And that was just the beginning of what he had to say.

* * *

><p>Shai watched for a moment as Ghirahim began to shout at the demon who had opened the door, slightly confused. He didn't understand why the man was so tipsy, and he didn't know why his master had brought him here. What did this have to do with Naji?<p>

Then, as if in response to his thought, Naji came right into view, mounted up on a shelf in the room over.

"Naji!"

Shai trotted over, reaching his arms up towards the shelf as he clambered from one wooden plank to another. His fingers were inches from the fur when he heard a soft sniffle and stopped. Turning his head, he saw a curled up figure pushed far back into the corner, and he lowered himself back down to the floor, inching closer.

"H-hello?" he stuttered, heart pounding in his chest.

He turned on a nearby light and gasped at the sight of the young boy who had stolen Naji from the castle. For one, brief moment, he was mad and clenched his fist to hit him, but then he heard another sob.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kneeling down, he inched closer to the boy, reaching a hand out.

SLAP!

The boy smacked his hand out of the way and cried harder. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"But—"

"Just take your stupid toy and _go!_"

Shai gasped, stomping his foot. "Naji is not stupid!"

There was a long silence—except for the crying—and Shai returned to the shelf to get his Naji. He stormed over to the door, ready to leave, but found himself walking back.

"Why are you crying?"

The boy didn't say anything, and Shai asked a little louder.

"I said: Why are you crying?"

The boy once again kept silence, but he raised his right arm, letting out a loud wail as he did. Shai frowned at first, not understanding, and then he turned his head, and he saw it. The arm was broken. Twisted in a way no limb should ever go.

He was crying because he was in pain.

Dropping his prized wolf to the floor, Shai ran forwards, taking the arm tenderly and kneeling on the floor with it. "What happened? Who did this?"

"Get _away _from me!" The demon cried out again, jumping away this time with a fiery hatred burning in his eyes.

"Shai, where did you go?"

Shai heard his master's voice and quickly grabbed Naji, running out into the kitchen. "I found him!" he said with a big smile, holding his trophy.

"Good." Ghirahim smiled and nodded before a glare quickly twisted his face. "Now where's that little whelp?"

Shai panicked, knowing the child was in enough pain without Ghirahim inflicting more. "Uh, I handled it. That's how I got Naji back! Can we go home, Master? This place is… icky."

Ghirahim glanced at the room, and Shai knew he sensed the young demon inside, but he consented to Shai's wishes, seeing as Shai was the only reason he was there in the first place. "Alright… If that's what you want."

Shai nodded. "It is!"

Ghirahim lifted him up, putting him on his shoulder and holding him tightly. He snapped his fingers, and they were gone, leaving a cloud of diamonds. It was probably the only thing of value in the grungy shack.

* * *

><p>The next week or so was filled with hard work for Shai, but not because Ghirahim piled it on—though his master had indeed found much more to do in the big castle than he ever did in Faron—but because Shai was working on something special. It was furry on the outside, fluffy on the inside, and hand-stitched with love from Shai. Anything stitched with love from Shai was a good thing and a special thing.<p>

"Master, I'm going for a walk!"

This thing wasn't just any thing either. No, it was his special thing. A thing that required the epitome of focus and care, and now that it was time to deliver it, a soft and gentle approach. Forgiveness was necessary as well, and that part was somewhat hard for Shai, but it was not impossible, and he felt up to the task.

"Um, I suppose so. Just be careful."

"I will!"

Of course, Shai didn't actually walk once he got outside the door. He teleported. He teleported right up to that old, rundown, grungy shack and knocked on the door, the thing hidden behind his back.

A soft creak and the door slid just a few inches open, blue eyes peering at him from behind it.

"What do you want?"

Shai smiled and held out the thing, eyes sparkling. "I made you your very own Naji!"

They weren't identical, but they were close enough, and it was the best Shai could do. Naji was a dark brown wolf with a tan underbelly, black eyes, and blue earrings. This new wolf was dark gray with a white underbelly, blue eyes, and silver earrings.

The boy stared for several moments, pure want flashing through his eyes, but then he slammed the door. "I don't want that old thing!" he snapped.

Shai's smile vanished, and he lowered his head, shoulder's sagging. He set it down quietly and turned to leave. "Okay. He's there if you want him."

He started to walk away, but stopped when he heard the door creak open. He looked over his shoulder, smiling when he saw the boy crouched in front of the small wolf and stroking its fur with his good arm, the mangled one hanging limply at his side. Shai started walking again, and it wasn't long before he heard footsteps behind him.

Shai began to whistle, and after a few moments, the boy began to imitate him, though the whistle he made was weaker and a tad bit higher. They continued like that all the way to the castle, and then Shai stopped. He turned around and gave the boy a warm smile, sadness flitting across his face at the vicious bruises adorning the small body.

"Would you like to play with me?"

The boy hugged his wolf close to his chest with his arm and nodded into the fur, not wanting to look Shai full in the face.

"What's your name?"

"I don't… have one…" the boy whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Shai gasped, covering his mouth. "That's awful! Everyone should have a name!" Shai walked over to him and rubbed his head, his fingers catching on the knots. "I'll name you… Kanji."

"What does that mean?" Kanji asked, raising his gaze slightly but still not looking in Shai's eyes.

"It means 'friend'." Shai took his hand gently and pulled him towards the castle.

The boy spoke again, still using that hoarse whisper. "M…May I call… my wolf… Levin?"

Shai nodded enthusiastically. "Mm-hmm! That means 'heart' right?"

Kanji gave his head a little jerk.

Shai teleported Naji into his hands, holding him up letting out a cheer. "Let's get to playing!"

Kanji didn't smile or laugh with Shai, but he did play, and the two were contented to explore the castle grounds with their little animals until the sun began to set over the horizon, the fading rays leaving their glow on the glistening white wonderland.

The dim light barely laminating the woods, Kanji raised his eyes to for the first time and locked his gaze with Shai's. All fear and hatred that had been there before was gone, and he uttered only two words as penance for his actions.

"I'm sorry."

Shai leaned over and kissed his forehead, making the younger blush. "I forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Yeah, I just couldn't have Ghirahim beat up a five-year-old. I just couldn't. *headesk* I'm sorry, I fail! I know that's what almost all of you were expecting, but I just couldn't. *sighs* I hope you liked it still!<strong>

***hides behind Hylian shield***

**Review? Please?  
><strong>


	12. Master's Favorite

**A\N: OMG! :D SO LONG! :D I mean, for a BB chapter, anyways... I know it's taken forever for me to get this up, but I think it was worth the wait. This is BY FAR my fave chapter. I hope you love it as much as I did! *happy dance***

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! Mentions will be coming up in a couple chappies. :D**

**I own nothing, peeps! Nothing by Shai and the rainbows in my heart. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seven times. Seven times Ghirahim had sent Shai to his room. Three times had he spanked him, and nine times had he raised his voice. In just one day. Now, Shai was a relatively obedient child, and Ghirahim was happy to have such a willing child in his home, but all that morning he seemed to be pushing his boundaries as much as he possibly could.<p>

Now, Ghirahim knew this to be a normal function. Children, especially children with guardians that were not their parents, often pushed as far as they could to get a feel for what their new superior was like. But this was getting a little out of hand.

_Well, I know what I'm going to do the next time he disobeys me, and he will not like it._

No sooner had those words flitted through his mind than Shai stormed into the bedroom and slammed a basket full of laundry on the floor, whirling and marching back towards the exit.  
>"Hold it right there," Ghirahim said, seizing his arm and pointing to the mess. "Is that how you do laundry?"<p>

Shai shrugged. "S'good enough for me."

Ghirahim shook his head, pulling the child towards the basket. "Well, it's _not _good enough for me. Even if you don't want to put it away, it at least needs to be folded, and you know better than to slam things around."

Shai whined and pulled on his arm. "I wanna go play!"

"Not until this work is done, Shai, you know that."

"But Master—"

Ghirahim cut him off. "Don't 'But Master' me. Those are the rules."

"The rules are stupid!" Shai shouted, stomping his foot in a childish tantrum.

"I don't care much what you think of my rules. They are what they are and you will follow them or face the consequences." Ghirahim put his hands on his hips and watched the contemplation move over Shai's face. Ghirahim knew the question he was asking himself: Was it worth it? Ghirahim knew the answer to be 'no', but apparently, Shai was not so wise.

"I don't want to." He started for the door again, but Ghirahim grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Now, Shai, this is your last chance. Fold the laundry."

A heavy kick send the clothing flying, and once the damage was done, Shai turned and ran out the door. Ghirahim was too stunned to respond at first, but then he teleported into the hallway, appearing right in front of his young ward with a _very _unhappy expression on his face. "Shaika! You have been pushing and pushing all day, but that right there was it, young man!"

Shai jumped, sticking his bottom lip out and hugging Naji to his chest as he stepped away.

A heavy sigh passed Ghirahim's lips, and he shook his head slowly, fingers trailing through his hair. "I didn't want to do this, Shai. I really didn't."

Shai looked a little panicked, but Ghirahim paid it no mind and instead seized the plush animal in Shai's arms, heart breaking at the protestant scream.

"No! Give him back!"

Holding the wolf out of Shai's reach, Ghirahim pushed the boy back, giving him a hard stare. "I warned you there would be consequences, Shai. Naji will be staying with me until further notice."

"But—But…" Shai grit his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks as he jumped for his toy again, screaming when Ghirahim hid it behind his back so as not to torment him. He grabbed Ghirahim's cape and pulled hard, trying to get Ghirahim to fall down to his level. "Give him back! Now! Don't take him away!"

"I'm sorry, Shai, but this is the result of your actions, now please release my cloak so I can put him somewhere safe."

"Naji! NAJI!"

Ghirahim tried to gently remove the boy so he could get the nasty job over with, but Shai continued to crawl up his body, grasping his clothes and hair in a desperate attempt to reach his beloved companion.

"Shai, I said—Shai, don't—Shai!" Ghirahim shouted, pulling Shai forcefully off of himself and placing him on the ground. "That is _enough_ of this _wretched behavior._"

Shai stared up at him for several moments of a silence Ghirahim was certain he would not live through.

"Master…" Shai squeezed his eyes shut, little fists shaking at his sides. "I… I…" His head snapped up and he pointed an accusing finger at Ghirahim. "I hate you! I wish you had never taken me away from Skyloft!"

With that painful statement ringing in the demon lord's ears, Shai turned on his heel and ran down the hall towards his room, sobbing into his hands while Ghirahim stared on, both hurt and shocked. Slowly, his gaze travelled down to the toy in his hands, and he stroked the faux fur softly.

"You just caused me a great deal of agony, are you aware of this?"

Sighing sadly, he turned away and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of diamonds. Under _no _circumstances _whatsoever_ was Naji even coming _close _to being hurt while he was Ghirahim's possession. Because Ghirahim was fairly certain if he was… Shai would actually die.

* * *

><p>Shai didn't know how long he had been crying. All he knew was that he was still doing it, and he had never been more angry and heartbroken in his entire life. He had spent the entire day in here just mourning the loss of his friend, and it was now nighttime—or so the darkness from his window said.<p>

_I can't believe he took Naji away! It's not fair!_

Shai's ears perked slightly as he heard footsteps and a door opening down the hall, and then he began to get angry again. Ghirahim was tucking in Kanji, and when he was done, he was going to come to Shai's room and do the same.

_I don't want to see him! I don't want to see him ever again!_

So he waited in silence, save his tears and sniffing, and anxiety as the time for Ghirahim to enter his room approached. What would he do? Would he try and hit Ghirahim? Get Naji back? Was Naji even with him? Should he just ignore Ghirahim?

Shai heard the footsteps approaching his door, and his heart jumped in his chest. But then… the footsteps passed him, and they returned to their room.

Shai gasped, sitting up in bed and staring at the door with watery eyes. Sure, he had said he hated Ghirahim, and he told himself he didn't want to see him but… but Master wasn't even going to _try_? Wasn't he… Wasn't he worth it?

Biting his lip, he sank back into his sheets.

_Well, fine! If Master doesn't wanna tuck me in, then he doesn't have to! He can tuck in Kanji and I'll tuck myself in!_

But inside it just hurt. It hurt to think that he wasn't important enough to his Master. He wasn't…

He rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, wailing harder than before.

And he still didn't know how long he had been crying.

* * *

><p>The morning came with a gray sky to match Shai's forlorn attitude as he realized Ghirahim had not kissed him good morning, either. Unfortunately, life was not kind enough to give him yet another day to cry and hide himself under the sheets. There were chores to be done.<p>

Shai quickly dressed himself and ran down to breakfast, eating his food silently with a deadpan expression on his face. He couldn't even finish his meal and asked to be excused without eating more than three spoonfuls of cereal. Ghirahim gave him an odd look.

"Are you alright, Shai?"

Shai gaze into his lap where his hands lay limply. "No…"

"Well, is there—Oh, dash it all." He stood up, checking his watch. "You better get started on your work list if you're truly done. I'll with Kanji in his room if you need me."

Shai nodded dumbly and headed off to start fixing the laundry he had messed up the day before. Several times throughout the first two loads did he burst into tears and have to stop for a few moments to compose himself.

_He wants to spend time with Kanji in his room, but he won't even tuck me in? Or give me a kiss?_

The hurt was gradually replaced by jealousy, and Shai was fuming after a few minutes.

_Kanji isn't working today, either! He get the day off _and _he gets Master all to himself while I work? And get ignored? This just isn't fair! Master can't _possibly _be that upset about yesterday, can he?_

And then a thought entered his mind. The deadly, painful, twisted thought that enters the mind of any child with siblings at one time or another.

_Master must love Kanji more…_

Shai began to cry again at that thought, but he worked through his tears this time, determined to show Ghirahim that he could be just as good a slave as Kanji could. He washed the laundry, folded it, put it away, washed the dishes, put them away, swept the halls, vacuumed the carpets, cleaned his room—even down to taking old teacups and paper plates out and lining up his figurines on the shelves, and for a finishing touch, he made Ghirahim's favorite dessert: Devil's Chocolate Cake.

Then he waited. And waited… and waited… and waited… but Ghirahim didn't come down for dinner like he usually did. In fact… he was twenty minutes late for it. A little scared that Ghirahim was truly furious with him, he started down the hall towards his Master's room. Hesitantly, he reached up to knock on the door, but it swung open and Ghirahim stood there with a box in his arms.

"Oh, Shai. Sorry I wasn't down in time for dinner, but I'm a little busy with Kanji right now. Can you just cover it all for me, and I'll eat it later."

"B-but I made—"

Ghirahim pushed past him and started for Kanji's room. "I'm very sorry, Shai, but this is extremely important. Later, alright?"

"But—"

"Later, Shaika." And he disappeared into Kanji's room.

Now Shai was certain that not only did Ghirahim love Kanji more, but he didn't love Shai at _all. _

Slowly, numbly, almost as if he wasn't the one controlling his own actions, Shai stumbled into his room and shut the door, crawling onto his bed and hugging his pillow to his chest.

He truly thought he had run out of tears. He thought he did. He had told himself there was no possible way he could cry anymore because there just weren't that many tears in his body. But he was wrong. And he cried harder than ever before.

_Master hates me, and I don't know why! I don't really hate him, and I never wanted to make him mad! Why doesn't he love me anymore? Was I really that awful? I didn't mean to be! I just—I just wanted him to pay attention to me, that's all!_

A gently hand slid over his back, rubbing his ribcage where it hurt most and easing some of the pain in his chest. "Shaika… Child, what's wrong? Are you still crying over Naji?"

Shai shook his head into his pillow.

"Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

Shai responded in the same manner.

"Then what is wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Shai hiccoughed, curling his fingers around the pillowcase and managing to find his voice. "You… don't love me anymore…"

There was a pause, and then a startled voice gasped out, "What?"

"You don't love me anymore!" he shouted, crying again.

"Shaika, what is this nonsense?" Ghirahim asked, lifting him from the sheets and setting him on his lap. "Where is this coming from?"

Shai wiped his eyes, staring up into his master's face with nothing but hurt and confusion. "Y-you didn't tuck me in, and you d-din't kiss me g'mornin', and you didn't c-come down for dinner, and all you wanna do is b-be with Kanji!"

Ghirahim just stared at him, slackjawed, and Shai took that as incentive to continue.

"I didn't to make you hate me, Master! I'm sorry I was so bad, I just wanted you to notice me. I don't hate you! I'm glad you brought me to the Surface! Really! I—"

The air was pressed from his lungs as Ghirahim crushed them together in a warm embrace. "Shai, you were sleeping."

Shai froze, slowly raising his head, his nose nuzzling into Ghirahim's neck. "What?"

"You were sleeping when I tucked you in and you were sleeping this morning. All of that crying tired you out. Didn't you see the tea I left for you?"

Shai stopped for a moment and went back. A blush colored his cheeks. "I… I thought that was from yesterday…" Then he shook his head. "But I heard you go into Kanji's room, and you didn't come into mine!"

Ghirahim sighed, still holding the child against his torso. "I was in and out of Kanji's room all night, Shai. He's been very sick with a fever and vomiting. That's also why I spent nearly the entire day with him, and why I couldn't eat the cake you made. I could smell it though."

"O-oh…" Shai shook his head again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was very severe, but it was slowly getting better. I didn't want you to be going insane with worry if he was getting better. 105.8 is a very bad temperature, Shai. Almost deadly," Ghirahim explained, stroking his servant's hair and kissing the top of his head. "But he's cooling down now, and he can drink water in small amounts. I think he'll be fine."

"Oh…" Shai didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say?

"Shaika, how could you ever think I didn't love you?" Ghirahim asked softly, lifting his face and gazing into his eyes.

"I… I don't know, I just…" Shai let his shoulders rise and fall, unable to reply.

"This isn't new, is it? This is why you've been misbehaving? You're worried because I've been working late with the other demons and because I've taken Kanji as my slave that I'm going to forget about you."

Shai nodded slowly, tears dripping from his chin.

Ghirahim embraced him once again and slid down under the covers, still holding Shai close to his body. "Oh, Shaika… I hope someday you'll understand. I could never love anyone even half as much as I love you."

Shai buried his face in Ghirahim's chest, a warm, tingling feelings spreading through his chest. "I love you, too, Master… Thank you for kidnapping me." And he kissed his Master's lips gently.

Ghirahim smiled, kissing him on the nose. "It was the best crime I ever committed."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: SOOOOO Three things!<br>**

**1) I have no idea if it's just kids with siblings or all kids who feel this, but I know I have and I'm the middle kid. Somebody is always loved more by mom and dad (even if they're really not) and it was an idea I wanted to explore. **

**2) Originally I was going to have him run away but... I like how it turned out. Thoughts on this? Should I have done it differently?**

**3) It is very possible for people-especially children-to fall asleep and not know it. Happened to me once on a trip late at night. I thought I was awake the whole time, but apparently my parents listened to two Randy Travis CDs that I was completely unaware of. It makes perfect sense to me that this could happen to Shai. Also, if the tea wasn't hot, I can see why he would think it was old.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! LOVIES YOU ALLL!  
><strong>


	13. Splish Splash!

**A\N: OMG. ONE. MORE. REVIEW. AND I WILL HAVE 100! GIVE YOURSELVES A HAND BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN SO FANTASTICAL AND AMAZING AND FABULOUS AND GHIRALICIOUS AND WONDERFUL THAT COOKIES HANDMADE BY SHAI ARE FALLING FROM THE CEILING! KANJI HELPED! THEY'RE BOTH THROWING THEM! CATCH THEM, CATCH THEM ALL!**

***gasps for air* Thank you all so much! I'll do mentions in the next chapter. Twill be fabulous!**

**Please enjoy the the sudsy awesome! :D I DON'T OWN A THING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ghirahim whistled to himself as he walked about his room, gathering up his clothes so Shai could begin with the wash. That is—after he finished taking his bath. The bath Shai had refused to take until Ghirahim threatened to take away Naji again. Even that had been a close call, but then Kanji had agreed to take a bath with him, and everything ran smoothly after that.<p>

He dusted his hands off, grabbing the bin and walking into the boy's rooms, grabbing their dirty clothing baskets and walking down to the laundry chute. Still whistling, he dumped the clothing down the chute, where it would land in a large bin, where Shai and Kanji would sort and wash it in the morning when they finished breakfast.

"If I'm not mistaken… everything is in order and ready for tomorrow. I suppose I should check on the boys."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and appeared outside the door, raising his hand to land a few knocks.

"Torpedoes! Looks out, they're gonna blow you up!" the voice belonged to Shai, and it sounded rather panicked.

Kanji screamed loudly and there was a loud splashing sound from inside.

Ghirahim opened the door and quickly took in the situation, moreso confused by the conversation than worried. He laughed at the sight of the two naked boys wrestling in the bathtub, and they both froze and looked up at him, ceasing their play instantly.

"Master Ghirahim!" shouted Shai, grasping Ghirahim's leg and splashing water over the demon lord. "Play with us!"

Kanji was still too afraid of Ghirahim to embrace him, but the hopeful spark in his eyes was enough.

"Well…" Ghirahim glanced at the clock and smiled, removing his earring and arm band before moving to his clothes. "I suppose I have a few minutes!"

"Yay!" Shai jumped up and down, splashing in the massive tub Ghirahim possessed. It was more like a small pool than anything, and it was nice that the boys had room to play and Ghirahim could stretch out without disturbing their fun.

"Mmm…" Ghirahim sighed as he stepped into the water. "Nice and steamy. I love it!"

Shai gathered up some bubbles in his hands and held them up to Ghirahim's face, blowing them into Ghirahim's face and making the demon chuckle, grabbing some suds of his own and blowing right back. Kanji giggled from where he sat at the far end of the bath, for the most part quiet and withdrawn.

"Come, child," Ghirahim extended a hand, and Kanji moved quickly to obey, fear flickering in his wild blue eyes. He shivered when his hand came in contact with the castle's master, and Ghirahim smiled at him kindly, quieting his fears with gentle words. "Hush, Kanji, I won't hurt you. Come on over."

Kanji stopped before Ghirahim, who had his knees drawn somewhat up and out of the water, one arm resting lazily against the side of the tub. It was a very casual appearance, yet somehow Kanji was still terrified.

Then again, was it any wonder? The clothing may have covered it during the day, but when he was bare, it was obvious just how many bruises and cuts truly adorned his frail little body. He had been horribly mistreated... Ghirahim had remembered the first night he had cleaned the boy up. Finally revealing his hair to be baby blue was satisfying, but revealing the vicious abuse the small boy had borne all alone in that horrible shack was not as gratifying for him. It was… awful.

"Do you like it here, Kanji?"

The boy nodded, still quivering. "Y-yes, Master."

Ghirahim shook his head, gently kissing his forehead. "Don't be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you, alright?"

Kanji nodded again.

"Do you really, truly like it here, Kanji?"

The boy stopped for a moment, staring down into the bubbles and tapping his forehead with his finger. Then he raised his gaze, a bright smile lighting his face. "Yes, Master! I do!"

Ghirahim chuckled softly, releasing him and tousling his damp hair. "Fabulous to hear."

Shai clapped his hands and cheered. "Yay! This is so awesome!"

Kanji smiled, too, though he was not near as pronounced as Shai was. Shai ran over to the bucket outside the bathtub and looked down at the contents. "I want that boat!" He leaned over the edge, stretching to reach the desired toy, and a devilish grin parted Ghirahim's lips.

"I see a hiney, bright and shiny, if you don't hide it, I'm gonna bite it!" Ghirahim chanted, and then dove for the small child's bottom, nibbling he pale flesh gently. Shai squealed in laughed, kicking soapy water into Ghirahim's face and causing the demon to release him and jump back, laughing loudly. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face before turning to Kanji and wiggling his fingers. "Can I have a taste of yours? Hmm?"

Kanji laughed, running into a corner and covering his bum, giggling and laughing louder than he had since he had come to live with them.

"No, no! It's all mine! Hahaha!"

Ghirahim grabbed him and leaned down, claiming the hiney for his own and then leaning back, laughter still coming from everyone in the room.

"That was fun!" Shai said, splashing through the water to the soap and pouring it over his head. Ghirahim snatched away the bottle before he could waste too much and then turned the bottle on Kanji. Kanji covered his eyes, and Ghirahim began to massage his scalp gently, once again easing his fears. "It's alright, Kanji, it doesn't burn if it gets in your eyes, and I will be very careful."

"Okay…"

Ghirahim smiled, still cleaning his servant as the other scrubbed his own hair, trying to mold it into a Mohawk. "Kanji, did you ever take bathes back home?"

Kanji shook his head silently.

"Not even in a nearby stream?"

"Uhm… Well, sometimes in the summer I did, but then I didn't because it was cold because it was winter."

Ghirahim nodded slowly, processing that horribly orchestrated sentence in his head. "Alright. Did you ever have any toys to play with? Or do I need to buy you some?"

"Y-You don't have to buy me anything, Master! I'm alright!"

Ghirahim shook his head. "Utter nonsense. I will buy you toys if I like to buy you toys. And perhaps some more clothing. Do you like hats, child?"

Kanji's eyes got very wide, and Ghirahim paid special attention to the soap laced between his fingers, briefly glancing at Shai as he gave himself pigtails.

"H-hats? I—I love them, Master! Mama used to wear hats all the time, and we had hats in this one trunk in the attic, and hats are so fun and they're really cool, too!" Kanji, who was normally silent and forlorn, was suddenly more talkative than Shai, and Ghirahim knew he had struck gold.

"Then we will find ourselves a shop that sells hats and start building you your own little had wardrobe."

"Really, Master? If you do—oh, I swear, I'll never get rid of a single one! _Ever!_"

Ghirahim smiled, but then suddenly frowned when he saw what Shai was doing with his hair. "Oh, Shai, not a pompadour. They just… oh, they make my gorge rise. Please, try something else. Those other styles were wonderful."

Shai seemed sad for a moment, but then he brightened. "Oh! I know what to do!"

Ghirahim grinned and turned back to Kanji. "You're safe now, Kanji. You know that, right?"

Kanji raised himself from the bubbles and jumped into his Master's lap, kissing his cheek. "I know, Master."

"I promise I'll never abuse you. Ever."

"I know, Master. Thank you." Kanji hugged him tightly, and Ghirahim hugged him back, wondering how it was possible that he was beginning to love Kanji almost as much as Shai.

"Tada!" Shai stood up in a shower of water and bubbles, and Ghirahim had to laugh at his new hairstyle.

"How becoming!" he exclaimed, flipping his bangs.

Shai did the same to his identical hairstyle—well, almost identical, but much shorter—though it didn't quite work because it was wet and sudsy.

They all laughed, and Kanji jumped back into the water, splash war breaking out instantaneously. The noise was probably attracting the attention of the other slaves as they passed, but all Ghirahim could think about as his hands pushed waves of bathwater over the children before him was how much fun he was having, and how he wouldn't want to have it with anybody else.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I remember growing up I always wanted to take a bubble bath with my mom, but our tub wasn't big enough. If only... if only we'd had a Ghiratub... *sparkly eyes* Lolz, my fave thing to watch is my lil' nephew and my lil' brother playing together in the bathtub! Second fave is biting their butts because little boy butts are just SO FLIPPIN' ADORABLE! And no pervy thoughts, people! Idk... maybe it's because I'm Pennsylvania Dutch, but we're openly affectionate in our family. We nibble each others' necks and give hugs and kisses and say 'i love you' whenever we want, and you can say that's weird, but I believe if more families behaved that way, the world would be a much better place. Too often we forget to say I love you, and even moreso, we forget to LIVE 'I love you'... saying it and not meaning it...<strong>

**AH, BUT I DIGRESS. I'm on my soapbox now. XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! It will fill my heart with rainbows!**

**P.S. I hope you all enjoyed the part about the pompadour. I know I did! :D  
><strong>


	14. Awkward Moments

**A\N: Yay! Another Chapter! And we reached 111! 8D OMG! 200 IS MY NEXT GOAL! You guys wanna help! You've all been so awesome! NEXT CHAPPIE MEANS REVIEWS!**

**Thank you Mental Angel! I already had this idea, but you really made me wanna do it! I was super nervous at first... but I'm just gonna brave the waters and go for it! I hope I don't disappoint!  
><strong>

**WARNING: This chapter contains the dreaded question(s) "Where do babies come from?" and "What is this?" *referring to THAT area* Nothing explicit, but Ghira is forced to have a vague THE TALK with his kiddies. It should be more cute than weird, and I hope it makes you laugh!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ghirahim brushed his teeth in his sink while Kanji washed his face and the sink that was lower to the ground and Shai used to the toilet beside them. Shai whistled as he… did his business, and Kanji watched his mouth in fascination.<p>

"I wanna learn how to do that!"

Shai gave him an odd look. "You just pull down your pants and do it!"

Ghirahim chortled, spitting his paste into the sink before returning the brush to his fangs.

"No, that thing you're doin' with your mouth."

"Oh! I'm whistling! I'll teach you!"

Kanji nodded, walking over to the towels and dabbing his face. Ghirahim handed him his toothbrush, to which he pouted.

"I don't want to!" he whined, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I have told you, Kanji. This constant crying when it's time to brush has to stop. I will not tolerate it! It is something you will do your entire life, and you have to get used to it."

Kanji nodded sorrowfully and took the toothbrush, scrubbing at his teeth.

"Master, what are these?"

Ghirahim glanced down at Shai, paling when he realized what it was Shai was inquiring about. "Um… w-well, it involves. Reproduction and, um… babies." He muddled through it, hoping that was enough to appease.

It wasn't.

"Where do babies come from?" Kanji inquired, his toothbrush hanging limply in his hand.

"Yeah, where do they come from?"

Ghirahim rubbed the back of his neck nervously, struggling to find the right words. "Um, well, let's just call what you have a wiener. When you get older, you will fall in love with a woman, get married, and you put your wiener inside of her. You'll move around a lot, it will feel really good, and something will happen that makes babies. Okay?" He rushed, wanting to finish the explanation as soon as possible.

The children gave him blank stares, and then Shai shrugged. "Oh, okay. Weird."

Kanji nodded. "Really weird."

Ghirahim was both confused and relieved. No extra questions? No dirty thoughts? They didn't want to try it right away? He didn't have to teach them rules about it?

_That was still the most awkward conversation I've ever had… hopefully they'll just forget all about it._

* * *

><p>Ghirahim glanced up from the table as a knock sounded against the door. He quickly walked over and opened it, revealing his famed general, Shyra, standing there. She was tattered and sweaty, obviously back from the resistance occurring in the south. Surprisingly… this look on her was very attractive…<p>

"How did it go, General?"

"Master! I just thought of something!"

Ghirahim glanced at Shai, motioning to the boys so Shyra could see his slaves. "This is Shai and Kanji."

She nodded wordlessly.

"What is it, Shai?"

"You're a man, right, Master?" Shai asked, his eyes full of nothing but pure, unadultered innocence.

Ghirahim nodded slowly. "Yes…?"

The boy suddenly exploded in questions. "So do you have a wiener? Have you ever made babies? Are you a daddy? Have you been married? Are—"

"Shai!" Ghirahim's face turned bright red and he shoved his soldier to the door. "I'm afraid I'll have to get that report later General. Stop by this evening. Goodbye!" And he slammed it shut, leaning back against it and sighing.

Shai looked up at him in confusion. "What's wrong, Master?"

"Those questions, Shai, are for a more… private setting."

Shai nodded. "Oh… sorry." He ducked his head and blushed.

"It's alright, just be more careful."

Ghirahim laughed aloud after that, shaking his head as Shai's questions sank in. "No, I've never been married and I don't have children, so I'm not a daddy. But I do have a wiener."

Shai gave him a look. "Are you _sure_?"

"You saw it just the other night in the bathtub, did you not?"

Shai's eyes got big, and Kanji kept blushing as if what he had learned in the bathroom that morning was plenty enough to last him for years.

"Wow, Master! You have a _big _wiener!"

Ghirahim sighed, sitting down and dropping his head on the table. "This is going to be one of those days, isn't it?"

"So this thing that you do with the girl—what's that called?"

"Yup. Definitely one of those days."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I didn't know on what level to elaborate. I know some kids know about sex from like age five and some don't until age ten and on vastly different levels and whatnot. Kanji and Shai's responses kinda mirrored the ones I knew. When my lil' bro asked, he was pretty satisfied with the vague answer and asked no more. When I asked, I was satisfied at first, and then all of a sudden I had a million questions and Mom was like *facedesk*<strong>

**Good times, good times... LOLZ XD**

**Please review, and thank you all for reading this far! :D  
><strong>


	15. Babysitting

**A\N: GAH FINALLY I POSTED SOMETHING! Augh... this is like a fail setup chapter... but next ones gonna be (in my opinion) pretty awesome. XD**

* * *

><p>Shyra bowed to him. "Lord Ghirahim, we managed to get them under control for now, but they are demanding your presence. They want to discuss their loyalty agreement with you."<p>

Ghirahim sighed, rubbing his forehead at this news. _I knew this was going to happen sooner or later._

"Shyra, what do you suggest we do?"

Shyra frowned, sitting across from the lord, back rigid and shoulders squared. "That would depend, sir. What is your desired outcome?"

"Pardon?" he cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to see them demolished, therefore I would say the best course of action is battle. If you would prefer allegiance, I would say siege or negotiation are the best options."

Ghirahim stood up, walking around the desk and standing before her, leaning back against the cherry wood and crossing his legs at the ankles. "I want neither. I want oppression. But I want deceptive oppression."

Shyra smirked, her fangs peeking between her dark red lips. "Delicious, sir."

"What's your recommendation?"

"If you want deceptive oppression, go for a negotiation and when they give you their backs, stab it."

Ghirahim chuckled, and then stopped suddenly. "I can't…"

"What? Why not, sir?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't leave the boy all alone. And they don't like anyone but me."

"The… boys, sir?" Shyra raised an eyebrow.

Ghirahim glanced up at her and then snapped his fingers, Shai and Kanji appearing when the crystals cleared.

"Shyra, say hello to Shaika and Kanji. These are my boys."

There was silence from her end for a moment, and Ghirahim worried she viewed it as weakness and was trying to find a polite way to say so.

To his surprise, a laugh was what rang out. "They're adorable, sir!"

Ghirahim glanced at her, and her warface instantly returned, a firm salute shaping her body. "That is, if that statement is inoffensive to you, sir."

A smile slowly spread over Ghirahim's features. "Shaika, Kanji!" Both boys snapped to attention, and Ghirahim rested his hands on his knees, lowering his face to theirs. "How would you like General Shyra to keep an eye on you while I make a little trip for my job?"

Shai and Kanji looked at the stern woman for a few moments and shuddered visibly, shaking their heads.

"Perfect!" Ghirahim clapped his hands together and walked towards the door. "You'll behave for the General, alright? And I'm sure she'll be nice to you, too. I'll be leaving this afternoon!"

"But—Master!"

Ghirahim shook his head at Shai. "None of that now. You know my job is important, and I'll be back before you know it."

"Sir, are you certain—"

"You'll be fine. I'm going to go pack! Shai, do laundry, Kanji, clean the kitchen, and then come upstairs to my room. Shyra, Kanji will show you to the guest room once he's finished his cleaning. Tata!"

An explosion of diamonds, and he was alone in his room.

_I think Shyra will make an excellent babysitter! However… she may be used to moblins, demons, human warriors, and vicious packs of kisihos, but can she handle two rambunctious little boys such as mine? Time will tell…_

* * *

><p>Shyra glanced at the boys when Ghirahim vanished, feeling slightly awkward and completely clueless about what she was supposed to do. How did one treat small children? Was she supposed to order them around or be gentle with them? Her lust lay in war and bloodshed, but…<p>

"Um… I'm gonna go do the dishes now…" Kanji ducked his head and slid past her, obviously terrified.

Shai nodded his head rapidly. "I'm g-gonna do laundry! Bye-bye!" He ran off down the hall, and Shyra, not knowing what else to do, followed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I have my cloak, my paperwork, a book for the trip, fairies just in case, a messenger dragon, and… what am I missing?"<p>

Ghirahim looked down as Shai jumped up and grabbed his arm, waving a small case wildly. "Glasses, Master!"

"Ah, yes." Ghirahim seized the case and threw it in his bag. "My spectacles, thank you, Shai."

"Sir, I really… don't feel comfortable watching them. What if they get hungry? Tired? I don't really…"  
>Ghirahim felt a twinge inside at seeing her so nervous. Somewhat attracting his alpha-male sense, and somewhat tickling his sadism. "You'll be fine, General. The boys can feed themselves, and so long as you make sure they get in bed by nine and are bathed at least once while I'm gone, everything's fine."<p>

With that, the demon lord knelt down and kissed his children's foreheads. "Master will return in a few days. Behave for the General, alright?"

They both nodded, but Shai seemed angry while Kanji on the verge of tears.

"Alright, see you all around!" He threw the door open and stepped outside, waving one last time before disappearing down the walk.

_Good luck, General. Heaven knows you'll need it._

* * *

><p>He chuckled to himself and snapped, disappearing amidst the diamonds and snow.<p>

There was a long silence after Ghirahim left. A very long one.

"So…" The brunette—Kanji, was it?—glanced up at Shyra with wide eyes. "Should we call you Mistress?"

Shyra opened and closed her mouth, thinking about that for a moment. Did she want that? "N… no. No, just General Shyra or Miss Shyra is fine."

Kanji nodded. "Alright, Miss Shyra! I'll show you to your room."

Shyra smiled as he bowed graciously. "Thank you. Lead the way."

Kanji stared down the hall, and Shyra followed, stopping when she realized the raven-haired slave hadn't followed. What was his name…?

"Shaika? Are you coming?"

"No." The boy pouted and made his way towards the living room. "I'm going to clean."

Shyra nodded slowly, easily catching his unhappy tone. "Alright. Perhaps later?"

"Mm-hmm…"

Shyra frowned, shaking her head and following Kanji down the hall.

_Hmm… what to do, what to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: The reason this is so short is because I need you all to tell me what should be seen in the next chapter. Ghirahim's trip is about three days, and a lot happens with two demon kids in three days. So what is it you want to see? Bathtime? Food fight? It's obvious Shai doesn't like her. Direspect? A spanking? A luff scene (well duh that's gonna be there) something totally new and extreme? I want YOUR ideas and I'll credit you all. Tell me what you want and I'll deliver. :)<br>**

**Please review and let me know!  
><strong>


	16. Welcome To The Jungle

**A\N: Okay, so this is a bunch of excerpts from the week or so Shyra spent with the boys. They're a bit of a jumbled mess, but I like it... :) If I didn't use your idea, it wasn't because I didn't like it, just that I ran out of room. I am very excited to get back to Ghirahim as the parental figure. Not that I don't like Shyra or anything, I just like Ghirahim more! :)**

**You all had great ideas, and I said I would credit you, but I bunch of your ideas overlapped! What do I do? Several people liked the Food Fight idea, and a bunch of you guys mentioned disrespect, which I kind of did, but I think I'll do a oneshot about that. It just didn't really flow here... I didn't want to get in too deep. Someone else said Shai getting grounded. I am LOVING that, and I think that will go in aforesaid oneshot! Sorry, I didn't expect so many replies and I'm having an awful time trying to catalog them in my head.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kanji!" Shyra called, stalking down the long hall as her eyes darted in every direction. "You win! I can't find you!"<p>

A loud giggled rang down the corridor, and she ran towards what looked like the source, calling his name. "Kanji! Kanji? Where are you?"

"I'm over heeeere!" The statement was followed by another round of giggles, and Shyra locked onto his location, her eyes flashing red as she sped down the towards him, sniffing the air occasionally to get a better hook on him.

"I _found _you!" she said, sliding around a corner, and pointing to the young boy curled up underneath a coffee table.

"Okay!" he giggled, jumping out from underneath and covering his eyes. "You gotta hide now, Miss Shyra! And I'll count. One, two, three, four…"

Shyra turned and ran down the hall, smiling a little to herself. This was certainly a good game to play, if an odd one. On one hand, she could say it taught them how to run and hide, but on another, if they were outnumbered and know vital information, it was a good thing to know how to do.

She skidded to a stop as she passed Shai's bedroom and slowly poked her head in. The young demon slave was sitting on the floor and absentmindedly stirring a cup of tea, his eyes vacant and hazy.

She knocked on the open door. "Shaika? Are you al—"

"Yup."

She frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Well, Kanji and I are playing, do you want to—"

"Nope."

Shyra sighed, and held up her hands. "Very well. Have it your way." With that, she walked out, pulling the door shut behind her.

_I just don't understand that boy. Have I done something to make him mad? Or perhaps I broke his trust somehow?_

"Ready or not here I come!"

Shyra picked up speed and dashed through the marble labyrinth, a grin parting her lips. Regardless of how Shai behaved, she was determined to enjoy herself.

* * *

><p>"Now, Lord Ghirahim was not very clear with my on how to do this properly, so you might have to give me some pointers."<p>

Kanji laughed, sinking down into his sheets. "Alright, first you have to pull the sheets all the way up to my neck."

Shyra pulled the sheets up and tucked them around his body. "Like that?"

Kanji nodded. "Now kiss my forehead," he said, pointing to said area.

"Al… alright." Slowly, warily, she lowered her lips to his forehead and gave him a quick peck. "Anything else?"

Kanji shook his head. "Just say goodnight and turn off the light! Then you're done!"

Shyra nodded and did just that, walking down the hall a little ways to Shai's room and pushing the door in hesitantly. "Shaika, are you ready to be tucked in?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, approaching the bed. Ghirahim had said Shai was especially dependent on the goodnight kisses. So why…? "Shai, are you mad at me or something?"

Shai jumped, rolled over and giving her his back. "No. I'm just tired."

Smiling slightly, she reached towards him, pulling his covers up. "Then let me tuck you in and—"

"No! I don't want you to!" Shai shouted, shoved her hands away. "Only Master can tuck me in! I don't _want _you to tuck me in!"

"But Shakia, your master isn't here," she explained gently, leaning over so she was more level with him. "It's just temporary and he'll be back."

"I don't want you to tuck me in! I don't even want you to be here! Just leave me alone!" Shai pulled the covers over his head and curled up tightly, crying slightly.

Shyra took a few steps back and stood there awkwardly. She had known the boy didn't like her, but he really seemed to not want her around at all. She couldn't exactly force him to accept her—well, she could, and it would be extremely entertaining, but she would probably get a negative response from Ghirahim.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like me, and I will be down the hall if you need anything."

"I won't."

Shyra shrugged her shoulders and left the room, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_So difficult…_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for lunch, Shaika, it was delicious." Shyra wiped her mouth on a napkin and went to clear away her dishes. With a loud snap, they were gone, and Shai cast a disdainful look in her direction.<p>

"I can handle it."

"Oh, well, alright." She reached for the large baguette on the table, but that disappeared as well.

"I meant I can handle it all. You can leave."

Shyra glared and reached over, snatching the bread from the servant's hands. "I am putting this away, thank you very much!"

"No, _I _am!"

"It's _my _baguette!"

"Well, _I'm_ putting it away!"

Shai and Shyra and both froze as baguettes hit them over the heads. "Stop it both of you!"

Shai looked down at his plate and grabbed a fistful of tuna fish salad, chucking it at Kanji's head. Kanji ducked, and it his Shyra in the chest. She stared down at it, and Kanji covered his mouth while Shai laughed.

There was a moment where everything was still, and then Shyra suddenly flipped sideways over the table and seized Kanji's unfinished plate, slinging the contents at Shai and Kanji with a vengeance. They both squealed and ran out of the way of the oncoming food, grabbing their own entrées of evil and returning fire.

Kanji screamed as soup splashed down over his head, and Shai laughed when a sandwich made its home on his face. Shyra let out a sharp chuckle as spaghetti got tangled in her hair, and the fight continued as food flew from end to end.

"Take that!" Kanji shouted.

Shyra blocked the salad with a plate and returned fire with a ladle full of soup, jumping over the table and swinging her baguette at the boys, who screamed and ran for cover, unable to math her skills.

"Haha! Mercy, mercy!" Kanji squealed.

"Yeah, stop!" Shai dove under the table, slipping on a pile of spaghetti and toppling over.

Shyra laughed, sheathing her 'saber' and shaking her head.

"Well, that was fun!"

Kanji and Shai both nodded, and a slight smile was playing at the lips of the older boy. Shyra clapped her hands twice and motioned to the area around them. "Alright, let's clean this up, and then we're going on a little field trip."

The boys readily agreed, nodding their heads rapidly.

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>Shyra sighed heavily, brushing her messy hair back out of her eyes. "Okay, boys. Your master is coming back tonight, so you have to go to bed or he's going to be extremely upset with me for letting you stay up so late."<br>Kanji bounced on his bed. "But I wanna wait for Master!"

Shai nodded. "Yeah, me, too!"

Shyra shook her head, tucking Kanji in and taking Shai's hand. "No, that's not allowed. Perhaps when Lord Ghirahim returns, he'll wake you up and re-tuck you in himself."

Kanji yawned, stretching his arms up. "But… I'm not… tired…"

Shyra nodded. "Uh-huh. Go to bed."

Kanji giggled and curled up in the comforter and sheets. Shyra shook her head and pulled Shai out of the room and over to his, waving him in.

"Lord Ghirahim will be here when you wake up."

Shai nodded slowly, moving towards the bed. He stopped at the edge of it and turned to look at her. "Miss Shyra?"  
>Her eyes widened, as this was the first time he had ever used her name, and she nodded. "Yes?"<p>

"Thanks for, um… thanks for watching us. I had a lot of fun." He smiled and jumped in bed. "But you're still not tucking me in!"

He winked at her, and she laughed. "You are a very special boy, Shaika. And I can see why Lord Ghirahim likes you."

Shai blushed slightly and then dove into his sheets. "Geeze! Turn out the light, lady! I wanna sleep!"

Shyra laughed and did as he asked, walking out of the room with one thought at the forefront of her mind.

_You are a brave and wonderful man for taking care of them, sir._

* * *

><p>Ghirahim walked into his castle late at night, rubbing his tired eyes as he stumbled into his bedroom, dropping his bag to the floor and falling onto his bed. He breathed in the familiar scent of home and buried his face in his pillow.<p>

He heard a soft creak and pretending he was asleep, assuming it was Shyra and she wanted to be let off. In all honesty, he was hoping she could watch them in the morning so he could catch up on some much needed sleep.

Soft footsteps made their way across the floor, and then his bed sank.

_Definitely not Shyra._

It bounced a little as the invader moved, and then a little body snuggled into his backside, a chin sending tickles down his spine.

"I knew it was you I sensed," Shai whispered, snuggling closer.

"Hello, Shai…"

"Hello, Master." Shai kissed his neck and buried his face in Ghirahim's back, right between his shoulder blades. "Goodnight… Master…"

"Goodnight, Shai."

Ghirahim reached back and gave his slave a pat on the backside, smiling a little and letting his hand rest protectively over the boy as he drifted back to sleep.

_It's good to be home…_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: GhiraDaddy is back! WHOO!<strong>

**Um, yeah, so if you're wondering, when they wake up in the morning, Ghirahim asks Shyra to babysit them a little bit more, and that evening is when Table for Two goes down.  
><strong>

**On some other notes: I will not be here May 5-7 and when I say here, and I mean on the internet. At all. Thanks!  
><strong>

**And also, don't forget to check out my facebook fanpage! Fanart, sneak peeks, updates on story progress, quotes and more!  
><strong>

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	17. Skoole Dayze

**A\N: So, I totally thought that I posted this and I was in my basement rocking out to music and I was like "OMG I FORGOT!" and soooo HERE IT IS! No real notes on this, other than that it's long for a BB and we have some NEWCOMERS. *hint hint* XD**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, so I <em>don't <em>spell my name with a 'y'?" Shai said excitedly, bouncing up and down as he pointed to his name tag.

The teacher , her name was Miss Jyuna, cocked her head at Ghirahim. "Do humans not educate their young?"

Ghirahim sighed. "Evidently not."

Kanji was already wearing his nametag, which was spelled correctly, even though he had just gotten his name a few months ago, and he was a year younger! Just watching him wear it made Shai feel a little… jealous. And extremely scared of the new situation.

"Look, Jyuna, I know your class is not for his age group, but could… could I perhaps hold Shaika back a year and put him in with the younger students? Not only for intellectual purposes, but also because I don't think he would do well emotionally among other demons he doesn't know. Just for a few weeks, maybe…"

Shai's heart leapt at the thought of venturing into school with his brother, and he turned his wide, innocent eyes to the teacher, who was biting her lip.

"Lord Ghirahim, I can't refuse your orders but… I don't really…" She looked at Shai a moment longer and relaxed, broadening her grin. "Welcome to the class, Shaika!"

"Yay!" Shai jumped up in the air and turned around, hugging Ghirahim around the waist. "Thank you, Master!"

"You're welcome," Ghirahim said softly, stroking the child's hair before pulling him off and sending him away to play.

Shai gave one final wave to his master and ran past his brother, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the blocks. "Play with me!"

Kanji nodded quietly. "Okay…"

"You're so weird, Kanji. You like all grown-ups, but no kids. Why?"

Kanji flushed, shaking his head as they arrived at the toys and knelt down. "I just… I can tell good grown-ups from bad ones but… I don't know anything about kids!"

Shai laughed, building the foundation of his castle while Kanji began working on the walls. "But Kanji, you _are _a kid!"

Kanji giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

They continued playing for a few minutes, and then Ghirahim called out from across the room. "Kanji, Shaika, I'm leaving! I will see you after school, okay?"

"What?" they both asked, running over and grabbing him. "We're coming with you!"

Ghirahim smiled, kneeling down and taking each of them by the shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"Come to school with us!" Shai pleaded, grabbing Ghirahim's cape and tugging on it before he was shut down by Ghirahim's glare. Shai knew better than to touch the cape.

"School is not for masters, it is for slaves. I love you very much, and I will be back soon, alright?"

Shai felt an awful knot twisting in his stomach, but he hugged Ghirahim and stepped away, nodding. Kanji clung to him a little bit longer, and then slowly stepped away, hanging his head.

"Go play with each and make some friends." The boys didn't respond. All they really wanted was Master.

"It will make me very happy…" he coaxed, turning towards the door. "And proud." He raised his fingers and snapped, and the boys turned to each other hopefully.

"I'd like to make Master happy…" Kanji said softly, moving towards the blocks.

"And proud." Shai nodded and went back to the blocks, stopping when he saw two other boys playing with the wood. "Hey! We had those first!"

Kanji took his arm and gave it a tug. "Shai, it's fine. We can find something else to play with."

"No, we had it first!"

The boy on the left with amber hair stood up, fists at his sides, and took a large step towards Shai. "Yeah? Well, we got it now!"

The boy with hair like the snow on the ground year-round stood up and gently took the others arm. "We can play with something else, Tovi, you don't need to get so violent."

The red one, apparently called Tovi, jerked away and poked a finger in Shai's chest. "If you wanted the toy so bad, you should have stayed with it!"

"We were saying goodbye to Master!" Shai shouted back, standing a little taller to he could glare down at Tovi.

The redhead laughed. "You're a slave? What are you doing in school, dog?"

The pale boy, Coryai, ran in front of the other and pushed him back. "Tovi, that's mean! Stop it!"

"That's what he is!"

Shai frowned, looking around apprehensively. "Y-you mean… you're not slaves?"  
>Tovi let out a sharp snort. "Tch. Yeah, right! We're a little better than that, thanks."<p>

Shai glared, balling his hands into fists. Kanji grabbed him and tried to hold him back, but Shai paid him no mind and stepped forwards. "There's nothing wrong with being a slave!"

"Come on, Tovi, knock it off!"

"Shai, stop!"

"Dishwasher."

"Says the boy wearing rags!"

"Laundry girl."

"Trailer Trash."

"Master's pet!"

"Street boy!"

"Spawn of human dirtbag!"

Shai threw his fist forward and slammed it into Tovi's jaw, sending the boy reeling.

"Boys!"

The quartet froze and slowly looked at Miss Jyuna, who was standing over them with her fists on her hips.

"Shaika, did you just punch him?"

Shai hung his head. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"I didn't even do anything!" Tovi snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Coryai stomped his foot. "Tovi, that is a lie! I don't usually tattle, but I have to this time!" The white haired boy turned to the teacher and said softly. "Shai _did_ hit Tovi, but Tovi said awful mean things to him lied, too. Please don't just be mad at Shai."

"Coryai…" Tovi moaned, shaking his head.

"It's true," Kanji added in, nodding his head. "It was both of them."

Miss Jyuna sighed and pointed to the two boys. "You're both going to sit on time-out. Come with me."

Shai frowned, but allowed his hand to be taken by the teacher, glaring viciously at the redhead next to him.

_I. Hate. You._

* * *

><p>Kanji shook his head as the two were led away and turned to Coryai. "Hi, my name is Kanji!"<p>

Coryai took his hand and shook it. "My name is Coryai. Your name means… Companion? Trust? Both?"

Kanji shrugged. "A little of each. And yours means fear, right?"

Coryai hung his head and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Kanji laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the blocks. "Wanna play?"

"Sure!"

The two demons played contently for quite some time before Kanji stated, "We should do something so they apologize and get along."

Coryai nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Let's…" He leaned over and whispered the rest, Kanji giggling madly the whole time.

* * *

><p>Shai sighed in relief as he was finally allowed to stand, and he raced Tovi over to their siblings, trying to pretend the other demon child wasn't there. Skidding to a stop, he grabbed Kanji's arm and tugged hard.<p>

"Come on, let's go!"

Kanji jerked away from him and said nothing, continuing to play with the younger brother of that… fiend. Said fiend attempted the same thing with his brother, and received the same response.

"Come on, Kanji!"

"Coryai, you can't be mad at me!"

"You know that he started it."

"Oh, be quiet! Look what you did! Now he's mad at me."

"Well my brother's mad at me, too."

They lowered their voices when Miss Jyuna glanced over at them, and Shai tried to calm himself.

"Alright, we've got to get them to like us again."

"Well… what do we do?" Tovi asked, his shoulders slouching.

Shai stopped for a moment and examined the boy before him. He hadn't noticed that hopeless look in his eyes, or the way his cheeks were sunken in, or the way his ribs were easily seen through his skin and his ten-sizes-too-small shirt.

"What are you lookin' at?" Tovi snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shai swallowed, looking down at his feet and then slowly raising his gaze to meet Tovi's. "I'm sorry."

Tovi did a double take, his hands slowly falling to his sides. "Wh…what?"

"For all those things I said. It was… wrong. I'm sorry."

"Y-yeah, well… w-well…" Tovi frowned, turning away. "You should be."

Shai took a deep breath, trying not to get frustrated. "Will… you forgive me?"

"Only…" Tovi sighed, hanging his head. "Only if you… forgive me, too." He swiveled his foot, and Shai reached out, patting his shoulder.

"I do."

Tovi glanced at him, but it was obvious he still didn't like Shai very much. That was sort of okay because Shai didn't want to be his best friend, either.

He glanced at his brother and saw the duo staring at them. He sighed, pulling Tovi closer. "I think they want us to hug…"

"Goodie…"

But they did so, and shortly afterwards, their brothers ran at them and engulfed them in hugs.

"Let's play with blocks! And then I think it's snacktime!" Kanji exclaimed.

_It's going to be… a rough day._

* * *

><p>"Did you miss me?" Ghirahim asked, handing the two of them their coats.<p>

"Nope!" They both said cheerfully, throwing them on and grinning wildly.

Shai jumped up and down, grabbing his suit and pulling on it as he hopped. "We played games, and sang songs, and ate snacks, and took a nap, and made friends, and played games, and all kinds of fun!"

"Really?" Ghirahim asked incredulously, happy to see they were so ecstatic.

Kanji began to delve into their day, but Ghirahim began to blank out as he saw Shai staring across the room with a troubled expression on his face. He followed the child's line of vision and frowned when it landed on Kortak and his two young sons.

_Kortak means… addiction. That's right… his wife died birthing his two children and ever since…_

"Master," Shai said suddenly, not noticing that he was interrupting his brother. "Can't we help them?"

Ghirahim sighed, rubbing his forehead and trying to think. Financially it was no problem, and more demons truly loyal to his cause were always an asset, space-wise he was covered, as he had more than two hundred rooms in his castle. It was a matter of whether or not he could take in two more children _mentally._

"They're so hungry, Master."

Kanji dropped his head. "Coryai is always scared, and Tovi just hates everyone. He's so angry all the time."

Ghirahim nodded slowly and then pointed outside, shooing them along as he strode to Kortak with his back straight and shoulders squared. "Kortak, would you mind sending your boys outside for a moment. I need to speak with you."

Kortak's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "M'lord, if th-this is about my debts, I can p-pay them next month, I promise!"

Ghirahim let his finish his sentence just to see him squirm, but as soon as he got his satisfaction, he waved it off. "No, it's not that. Please, vacate this space of your children."

Kortak still shook slightly, but he pointed to the door. "Go on, boys. Play with your friends a little more."  
>Coryai backed away slowly, and Tovi gave Ghirahim a look that meant death, but both of them did indeed leave.<p>

"Kortak, you cannot care for them. Not in your condition. You can't even take care of yourself."

Kortak's eyes widened. "D-don't sacrificing them, ple—"

"Silence!" Kortak jumped, and Ghirahim was glad everyone was outside. Privacy was good for these things. "I don't want to sacrifice them, Kortak, and with my master sealed away, who would I sacrifice them _to _you blockhead?"

Kortak fell back against the wall as Ghirahim took a few more steps forward, and Ghirahim could only marvel and wonder how the boys had survived with _this _as a father.

"I know the drugs flowing through your veins are clouding your judgment, but I think you can understand simple facts and agreements, no?"

"Please, Lor—"

Ghirahim kicked him. "Quiet! Yes or no?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. Then you will surrender the boys to me to care for and raise until you are back on your feet. They will not be harmed, and they will receive education, clothing, food, lodging, training, and anything else they made need. Of course, they will be slaves…"

Kortak glowered. "There is no way _my _children are going to be some spawn of human dirtbag!"

Ghirahim kicked him again, hearing a loud crack. "My darling little boys just so happen to _be _spawn of human dirtbags, so watch your mouth you filthy slimeball."

Kortak cowered, and Ghirahim turned on his heel. "The boys are mine. Subject closed. When you are back on your feet and can make ends meet, call me."

He walked out, slightly proud of himself for his little rhyme, and made his way over to the four boys, calculating how they would take it. Coryai? Tears and submission. Tovi? A screaming fit.

"Alright, boys, it's time to go."

Shai and Kanji got to their feet, wiping snow from their jackets.

"See you tomorrow!" Kanji waved.

Ghirahim took a deep breath and prepared himself. "Actually, these lovely boys are coming with us. They're going to be staying with us for a while."

Shai and Kanji were floating on cloud nine, but Tovi and Coryai paled, and that was saying something for the little white child.

Ghirahim took each of their hands and motioned for his boys to start moving. "Come on, let's not make a fuss out of this," he said, hoping to get them far away before it actually sank in.

Coryai got it first, his shoulders starting to shake as he sobbed, biting his lip in a poor attempt to stop the flow. Ghirahim gently squeezed his hand and the boy pressed his face against the demon lord's hand. Kanji put an arm around him, and Shai looked at Tovi cautiously.

Ghirahim glanced down at Tovi, and he was glad he did, because in that moment, the boy seemed to grasp what was going on. He jerked his hand from Ghirahim's grasp and started to run back to the school. Ghirahim quickly whirled and chased him down, releasing Coryai's hand as he swooped down and grabbed the boy in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Let me go! Let me go!" Tovi screamed, struggling against Ghirahim's hold. The demon pointed to the castle. "Just keep walking boys, not point in lingering here. We'll have to have tea on the stove by two and it's one fifty. Shai put an arm round Kanji and an arm around Coryai, both of whom were upset, and lead them steadily towards the building.

"Put me down! Put me down now! I want my daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Ghirahim continued to walk, his lips a firm, thin line as he attempted to ignore the struggled on his shoulder. The minutes ticked by, and Ghirahim felt his stomach getting sore from the vicious kicks, and slowly, steadily, the boy lost his energy.

"Daddy! Daddy. Daddy… come back…"

Ghirahim noticed he asked his father to come back. As if he really knew his father had abandoned him.

"It's alright, Tovi. It's just until your father gets back on his feet."

"No…" Tovi whispered, sliding down Ghirahim's body and clinging to his suit so he wouldn't fall. "No… you don't understand…"

"He just has to get better," Ghirahim soothed.

"No… he's never going to be better… you don't understand… he's never going to get better…"

Ghirahim felt a slight pang in his chest. A child this young being forced to realize he was never going to have a normal daddy. Though the boys were obviously twins, Tovi had seen something—and whatever that something was, it was something that told him his daddy was never going to be a normally daddy.

"It's okay, Tovi. You're going to be okay."

"No… he'll never—"

"I said _you_, Tovi. You. _You _are going to be okay."

Tovi buried his face in Ghirahim's shoulder and sobbed quietly, almost as if the words had never reached him. Ghirahim gently rubbed his back, urging his boys into the castle courtyard. "Do you hear me, Tovi?"

Tovi nodded his head wearily.

"You are going to be okay."

"O…Okay…?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" Tovi's voice was almost that of a dreamer, wistful with just a little bit of hope.

Ghirahim closed the gate with his foot and placed his free hand against Shai's back, so the trio knew they were not being neglected.

_From two to four… No more children and that's that! Unless… of course… they need me._


	18. FlashN'Boom

**A\N: So, just realized something while I was playing SS (again) and saw Kukiel's mom. She wonders to herself, "What if she's been kidnapped?" And my question is this: If Skyloft is such a peaceful, unified place where everyone knows everyone, why would she ask that? Even if there were stories of monsters, an adult is not likely to believe them UNLESS a child had gone missing in the past. SO. Perhaps her mother instincts told her Shai never really fell off of the edge, and she feared she had lost a second child to mysterious causes. Just a thought! Noticed it because of my dear lil' Shai!**

**Anywho! Thank y'all for your wonderful reviews! Hopefully I have specific thanks up soon... *headdesk* Anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed this and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Woah! What is this place?"<p>

"It's so warm here!"

"Are we living here forever?"

"Why is there no snow?"

"AH! That plant is alive!"

Ghirahim chuckled softly to himself as the rambunctious little demons scurried around the foliage of Faron Woods, ducking in and out of everything they could find, gathering shiny rocks and feathers, making piles of their collections, and asking about a million questions a second.

"This is Faron, we are not moving here, there is no snow because it is too warm, and that is a Deku Baba. Stay away from it."

Shai threw his hand in the air, pointing at a Quadro Baba on an overhang. "Those yellow ones are Quaddie Babas, and I made'em!"

Ghirahim frowned, shaking his head. "Shaika, don't brag. It isn't nice."

Shai cast his eyes downward. "Sorry, Master."

Coryai apparently missed the entire exchange after 'I made'em' and grabbed Shai around the waist. "Really? Wow, Shai, you're so cool!"

Tovi glared at him, and Shai chuckled nervously. "Uh, thanks. B-but I'm sure you and Tovi could do it, too. Maybe we can play with some Quaddies later and you guys can make something."

"Really? Can we do that, Lord Ghirahim? Can we? Oh, please, please tell me we can!"

Ghirahim smiled, grabbing Tovi as he passed so the straggler wouldn't get left behind. "We'll see."

Kanji ran around one of the smaller trees and attached his magic to the top, swinging around it like a tetherball.

"Wheeee! This is so much fun! Thanks for bringing us, Master!"

"It's no problem at all." Ghirahim waved it off, catching him as he flipped through the air, his magic dissolving behind him. "I had to come out here anyways."

Ghirahim glanced at the sky, noticing the dark clouds rumbling towards them from Axialis. The worst of storms always formed on that border, having the warm and cold climate so close to each other. It was more often in Lanayru and Eldin, but not near as violent.

"Hmm…"

"Hey, Master, what's that?"

"Oh my fangs, it moves!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Haha! Look at me! I can balance!"

"Tovi, look at this drawing!"

"It's pretty."

"AH! Maybe not so well…"

Ghirahim's eyes snapped open at that last statement, and he searched frantically for the one who had spoken. "Coryai? Coryai, where are you?"

"Don't worry, Master, I got him!"

Ghirahim followed Shai's voice over to a long tightrope, and Ghirahim watched as Shai carefully inched out onto the rope and grabbed Coryai's hand. Letting out a grunt, he hauled the young demon up onto the rope, and then backed away, helping him stay balanced.

A sigh of relief escaped the lord's lips as the two boys came to a stop on solid ground, and Shai gave Ghirahim a thumbs up.

"We'll be right down!"

"Alright."

Ghirahim waited for them, glancing over his shoulder occasionally at Tovi and Kanji, and in just a few moments they were standing before him, Coryai staring sheepishly at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ghirahim…"

Ghirahim shook his head, kneeling down. "Don't apologize, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Coryai nodded, rubbing his arm. "I think so… I hurt my arm when I slipped, but I'm okay."

Ghirahim nodded his head. "Very well. If it doesn't stop hurting after a while, let me know."

Coryai gave another nod and then turned to Shai, throwing his arms around the boy's neck. "Thanks, Shai!"

Shai blushed, shrugging his shoulders. "I just grew up here, that's all."

Coryai gaped. "Really? You were born here?"

Shai shook his head, beginning to walk down the path beside Coryai. "No, I was born in Skyloft, and then I moved here, and then I moved to Axialis."

Ghirahim smiled, attempting to watch both conversations at once. Kanji and Tovi seemed to be playing some form of hopscotch, though the red demon was constantly stopping to glare at Shai, and Coryai and Shai were still walking and talking, heedless to their surroundings. In fact, the white-haired child was getting dangerously close to a Deku plant.

Ghirahim opened his mouth to warn him, but a resounding peal of thunder cut him off, and he looked over his shoulder at the now vicious thunderhead moving towards them.

"Boys, let's keep moving. I want to get inside before this storm hits."

Ghirahim grabbed Kanji's wrist and moved towards Coryai and Shai.

"Wait, where's Tovi?" Shai asked.

"He's really afraid of thunderstorms," Coryai muttered, glancing towards the thick shrubbery.

"Oh, no…" Ghirahim sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to think.

_Get the three out of danger and risk the one, get the one in danger, risk the other three…_

"I'll find him, Master. I know these woods like the back of my hand."

"Not a chance, Shai, that is far too dangerous. I cannot allow a child to—"

"Master."

Ghirahim startled at the surprisingly forceful tone, and he raised his eyebrows at the young demon.

"Trust me on this. I can do it."

Ghirahim sighed, biting his lip. "Oh… Alright. But if you can't find him before the lightning is visible, you come home right away!"

"Yes, Master!"

Shai darted into the brush, and Ghirahim bit his lip, anxiety taking a strong hold on his body.

_No, no, he's right. He knows these woods and he's almost seven years old. _

Ghirahim felt several raindrops hit his face and frowned, taking Kanji and Coryai by the arms before teleporting to the castle.

"Unfortunately, I blocked the use of all magic inside the courtyard and palace for the sake of hiding it from Faron. Magical auras are far too easy for her to sense…" His voice trailed off and he rubbed his chin. "Seeing as I also forgot to leave a demon behind to watch this place, we're going to have to climb over the gate."

The wind picked up as Ghirahim released the boys, and they started climbing the iron wall.

"Master, is Shai going to be okay?" Kanji asked, grabbing a rung and pulling himself higher.

Ghirahim gave a sharp nod, waiting down below for them to be over. "I am quite sure of it, yes."

Coryai said nothing, and the duo continued on in silence, the roaring thunder an ominous reminder of the two young demons still deep in the woods of Faron.

* * *

><p>"Tovi! Tovi, where are you?"<p>

Shai panted as he ran, shielding his eyes from the torrential rain as bright light split the sky in two, echoed by thunder just moments later. Shai knew Ghirahim had told him to go home at the first sign of lightning, but he was worried for Tovi, and he was confident he would be safe.

"Tovi, wherever you are, I want to help! Please come out where I can see you!"

Shai waited a moment and shook his head when there was no response. He ran up the lower half of the massive tree in the center of Faron and then back down, knowing that if Tovi had gone there, he could not have made it more than halfway in his condition. He jumped from the roots and dove into the water, very much aware of the risk he had just taken, and upon not seeing Tovi, he surface and ran across the forest floor dodging in and out of bushes and trees, stealthily avoiding the various moblins, and finally finding himself at a large rock wall.

_I know there's a cave around here somewhere…_

"AHH!"

The loud scream came shortly after a burst of thunder, and Shai clambered over to the small alcove, squinting in the dark.

"Tovi? Tovi, are you in here?"

"Sh-Shai? H-help me!"

Shai frowned, stepping slowly into the shadows. That pitiful whimper sounded nothing like the Tovi he knew, and he approached with caution, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly.

"H-help me, p-please…"

Shai's vision focused, and he saw that it was indeed Tovi who had been screaming, and he ran to the boy's side, relief flooding through him as he fell to his knees and threw his arms around Tovi's neck.

"You're okay!"

"I'm s-scared, Shai." He whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Shai's neck, his warm tears contrasting the cool rainwater on the child's neck.

Shai softly stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. It was true that Tovi and Shai were not the best of friends, but Shai could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown, and he couldn't leave the boy to scream and cry alone.

"Why are you so terrified?" Shai whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I d-don't know, I—I've always been scared of thunderSTORMS!" Tovi's sentence dissolved into hysterical ramblings as the thunder screamed again.

"Tovi, Tovi!" Shai gasped, trying to pry his arms off. "You're hurting me, please calm down!"

Shai looked down at the boy in his arms, rubbing his sides and trying to think of a plan. It was obvious Tovi couldn't run through the storm, and Shai wasn't strong enough to take anyone with him when he teleported. He had hoped Tovi would be able to teleport himself, but seeing him now, it was clear that was not an option.

"Tovi, you need to calm down and breathe, okay? I'm right here, and I'm going to take us to Master."

Tovi panted, his eyes wild as he doubled over, gasping for air. It looked as though he were having some sort of an attack. His gasps were rapid and shallow, and he was starting to swoon, but Shai had no idea how to get him to breathe correctly.

Fear began to form in the pit of his stomach, and he slowly stood up, pulling Tovi with him. He held the boy close to his body and took a deep breath, holding on tight. He had no clue what was about to happen, but he knew he had to try, and he prayed with all of his heart that it worked.

Still clutching his fellow servant, heart pounding in his chest, he raised his hand and snapped, whipping his arm back down and wrapping it around Tovi. The world exploded in a shower of spades, and he stumbled back, pain splitting through his sides.  
>"Ow—OW!"<p>

He whimpered a little as he hit the ground, and it took everything in him to look up and see a black ceiling.

_It… didn't… work?_

"Shaika!"

No… no that voice was familiar… and so was that smell… yes, this was very… very familiar. Maybe… he really had done it…

Shai felt gentle arms lift him from the ground, and he let out a sigh, his mind falling into the black.


	19. Let Me Show You

**A\N: Whoot whoot! Almost twenty chapters! This means next chapter gets... MENTIONS! WHOOOOOO! :D :D :D :D Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, it is a sequel to the previous chapter, and if you're wondering what it is Tovi has, it's called Astraphobia. Fear of Thunder and Lightning (thunderstorms). You have to be careful to get over it when you're young otherwise it could become Agoraphobia-fear of leaving your home. ICK! Alright, y'all enjoy!**

**Also, I've realized that I haven't really been giving God enough credit for these stories lately. I mean, without Him-well, without Him, I wouldn't be here. But even if I WAS, I doubt I would have the passion for writing that I do, so I want to publicly thank Him for that.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shai jumped awake as a loud peal of the thunder split the air, and he heard a terrified scream next to him.<p>

"Tovi, for the third time, you must calm down."

Shai's head snapped to his left and he saw Ghirahim restraining the young demon, who was thrashing and crying and demanding release.

"There is nothing wrong with being a little scared, but you must stop this irrational fear. The storm cannot hurt us, Tovi."

"Lemme go, lemme go! I want down, h-help! Help!"

Ghirahim wrapped an arm around the red demon's torso, holding his arms down while his other hand moved between the boys legs, his fingers curling into the front of his pants. Shai watched, unsure of what to do as Ghirahim held him sideways, pressing his back against his chest. Tovi kicked like a madman, but it did next to nothing as he was facing away from the person he was trying to kick.

"Tovi, you need to calm down."

Ghirahim rocked from side to side as he held the boy, trying to soothe him by rubbing his stomach when the breaks in kicking permitted him to do so.

Shai crawled towards the edge of the bed. "Tovi, it's alright. I don't like storms either."

Tovi didn't seem to hear him, but he was quickly tiring and Shai thought he'd try again.

"Tovi, it's alright…" Shai reached out and took the child's hand as Ghirahim leaned down slightly to the two could reach each other. "I don't like storms either."

"L-Lord Ghirahim won't l-lemme h-hide…" Tovi sobbed, grasping Shai's hand tightly.

"I'm sure there's a reason," Shai said softly, tilting his head towards the window. "Lightning is actually very pretty, you know."  
>"N-no, no it isn't!" Tovi wailed, trying once again to escaped, but finding himself too exhausted to do much of anything.<p>

"Yes, it is. Come watch it with me." Shai stood on top of the nightstand and looked out at the black sky, watching the bright lights split it in two.

"No…"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim shushed the boy gently, moving him from his suspended position to a more comfortable setting on his hip. He rubbed Tovi's back, allowing the child to bury his face in Ghirahim's chest. "Come, Tovi, we're going to watch the storm."<p>

Tovi whimpered softly, but he had been struggling long before Shai had woken up, and he had run himself ragged.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, a platform appearing just above where Shai stood on the nightstand. He grabbed the comforter from the bed and then grabbed Shai, jumping up onto the dais and sitting down.

Tilting his hand this way and that, he seamlessly maneuvered the platform over to the bay windows, and the three of them sat there, watching the tempests from behind a wall of thick glass.

Tovi let out another scream at the roaring thunder, and Ghirahim held him tightly, wrapping the blanket around the three of them. Shai reached over and took Tovi's hand, smiling at him.

"Tovi, there's nothing to be scared of." He paused. "Let's pretend the storm _can _hurt us."

Ghirahim frowned, wondering where his eldest was going with this.

"Even if it could, don't you think Ghirahim could protect us?"

Tovi nodded slightly. "B-but—"

Ghirahim grinned, placing Tovi on the ground next to his brother and standing up. "I most certainly could protect you." He stepped towards the window, holding up his hands, ready to snap. "In fact, why don't I show you what I can do in a storm?"

Tovi shook his head frantically, gripping the sheets for all he was worth. "No! No, don't go out there, Lord Ghirahim! It's not safe! You—"

"Tovi." Ghirahim put a finger to his lips, smiling fondly at the boy on the ground before him. "Let me show you."

He snapped his fingers, feeling his body disintegrate into diamond particles and then reform past the window. He turned towards the window and smiled, waving his hand high in the air so they could see it.

Shai waved back, but Tovi looked terrified. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and the window was dry, another snap, and there was a water resistant film over the glass so the boys would be able to see outside the whole time.

Ghirahim pointed to the vicious lightning that was streaking across the sky, and Tovi shook his head, biting his lip hard. Ghirahim smiled at the boys and kept his pointer finger in the sky for a moment longer, smirking when he heard the crack of lightning meeting his flesh.

He pulled the energy down towards himself and quickly converted it to light, aiming it at the window and writing in careful letters.

Tovi smiled slightly at the message, and Shai clapped wildly, captivated by the display. Ghirahim then drew a shape around the writing and played with the rest of the light in his hands, gathering more as the lightning struck again.

_What could I do to show Tovi that there is nothing to fear from lightning? _

Ghirahim stood there in the rain, making various pictures and shapes with his lightning while the boys watched from the safety of the bedroom.

_Hmm… safety…_

Ghirahim held up his free hand and brought his fingers together, sending him into the bedroom. He lowered the platform to the ground and stepped towards the boys, lightning still crackling around his fingers. "Shaika, come here."

Shai did as he was told, and Ghirahim knelt down, gently running his fingers over the boy's chest, making the boy squeal.

_Shaika, Property of Demon Lord Ghirahim. Do not steal!_

Shai giggled, jumping up and down. "Yay! I'm propertized!"

Ghirahim laughed, tousling his hair and then turning to Tovi. "Tovi, it's your turn."

Tovi's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and he threw his head left and right. "No!"

He turned and ran, but Ghirahim's hand flew forwards and seized his shirt, dragging him back. "Tovi, there is nothing to be afraid of. I am _right here._"

Tovi shuddered, tears falling from his eyes as Ghirahim lifted his shirt, sliding his fingers over the demon's chest and stomach, watching as the sobs faded into silence, and the silence broke into laughter.

"That tickles!"

"I know." Ghirahim nodded, finishing his mark and letting him go.

_Tovi, Property of Demon Lord Ghirahim, Fearless During Thunderstorms. Rawr!_

Tovi laughed, throwing his arms around Ghirahim's neck and hugging him tightly. "I love it!"

Ghirahim rubbed his back gently, lifting him from the ground and sending the lasts of his lightning into the window. He grabbed Shai around the waist and hoisted him up so he had a boy on each hip.

"Alright, let's go join your brothers in the living room. They're having hot chocolate without us!"

Both demons gasped, and Ghirahim smiled, carrying them out of the bedroom and down the hall, his message still sparkling in the window, outlined in a heart.

_Ghirahim loves Shaika, Kanjis, Tovi, and Coryai with all of his heart._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: And shortly after the fluff was over, Ghirahim explained that the boys could not play with lightning until they were older and they had to respect it. *nods* LOL, I hope y'all enjoyed, and please leave a review!<strong>_  
><em>


	20. Sparkles!

**A\N: OMG WHAT IS THIS? CHAPTER 20? Wow... don't think I've ever had that many chapter numbers before. I usually go by pages or words, but still it's really cool to see 20 chapters with no end in sight.**

**SO. Here's the thing. You guys have been so fabulous with your reviewing (47 of you OMG) and so mentions are becoming massive. I am going to thank all (47 OMG) of you in this chapter, and then we're going to start back at zero. From this point on out, if you review, you're back on the mention list, if you choose not to, then this will be your last mention. Everybody got it? Great! HERE WE GO!  
><strong>

**_Mentions_:  
><strong>

**herpinderpin, lkychrmlvr, henslight, NeonDystortion, Ashly Bower-Volturi, meijosui, ?, CheerfulBubbles369, zelda3469, dbzfan8, daMikuofAZ, Sideways Jill, xxpsychocupcake, SweetJesusINeedMoar, Roowbin, 96, Whisperinmyear23, TNTKitten, Define Sugar, Shora, WolfenAmphithere, OrangeDragonofDusk, Ganon456, Legend Lover, Princess Zora, Claradwor, Vaati, Mental Angel, Me, Laureen Lycan, chArzichArzi, Kyra, BusyBoyIsAwesome, twinxie1OO, The Dark Dweller, goddessharp, Navishamon, Not always a Bookworm, Maiden of Sarcasm, Shylamoon, LegendOfZeldaFreak, Average Apple, Blink, 5SilverFingers, anon, Me, and hlf1495!  
><strong>

**OMG LOOK AT ALL OF YOU! *dies* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! PRAISE GOD THIS IS AMAZING!  
><strong>

***takes a few deep breaths*  
><strong>

**And now... onto the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ooh, I think I found them!"<p>

Coryai's head snapped up at Kanji's statement, and he moved over to where the young demon was standing, his eyes wide. "Those are the rhinostones Lord Ghirahim was talking about!" Coryai jumped happily, watching as Kanji climbed up the shelves and reached for the big container.

A soft chuckle filled the room, and a white-gloved hand seized the tin. "That's _rhinestones_ and don't be climbing on this. It's very unstable, and you could fall off."

Ghirahim's arm snaked around Kanji's waist, and he lowered the boy to the ground, shaking his head at him with a slight smile. "Both of you keep your feet on the ground where they belong."

The boys nodded, and Coryai grabbed the little box of shiny stones, grinning madly. "Okay, thank you, Lord Ghirahim!" He bounced over to the table where various craft items were in disarray, dumping the whole box onto the table and beginning to pick out the ones he wanted.

Ghirahim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and made his way to the door. "Have fun, but remember you must clean up whatever you get out."

"We know!" they chimed in unison.

Ghirahim laughed at the two of them and exited, cape flowing out behind him.

"Can I have those blue ones?" Kanji asked, pointing to the blue diamonds on Coryai's half of the table.

"Uh-huh!" Coryai grabbed a handful and passed them over to his partner in crime. "You want the purple stars, too? They look like the ones you drew on your paper!"

"Yeah!" Kanji held out his hands and allowed Coryai to fill them with the lavender shapes. "Thanks!"

The two boys worked in silence, gluing this and taping that, coloring that and cutting this, on and on for what seemed like the longest time.

"What are you making?" Kanji asked, doing a little dance to the music on the radio as he glued on another star.

"I'm making a card for Daddy!" Coryai said cheerfully, slowly catching the rhythm of Kanji's dance and moving along with him.

Kanji frowned to himself, glaring at the table. "I hate my daddy. I'm making a card for Master!" His cheerfulness returned at the mention of Ghirahim, and he continued to dance.

The white demon's eyes were wide with shock, and he slowly shook his head. "B-but—how can you hate your daddy?"

Kanji glared at him, raising his voice a little. "Because he hates me! And so I hate him back. And I don't need him, I have Master!"

Coryai gasped, standing up on his chair and stomping his foot. "So? Daddy doesn't like me, either, but I could never hate him! You're awful!"

Kanji stopped for a moment, his bottom lip slightly quivering. "I… I'm not awful…" he whispered softly. "He hurt me…"

Coryai didn't say anything, but he refused to believe a daddy could hurt their kids. Even though his daddy had never particularly liked him or spent time with him, he never _hurt _them! Just ignored them… For a daddy to hurt his kids... it just wasn't right! Kanji had to be mistaken.

The tune on the radio switched, and Kanji bounced on his seat as he hummed the tune, twirling his fingers by his head in his own little form of a dance.

_He must know the song…_

A few minutes went by, and then then chorus came on. Suddenly, Kanji jumped up on the table, grabbing a popsicle stick and holding it to his mouth like a microphone.

"Someday I'll be livin' in a big ole' city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Yeah! Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Why you gotta be so mean?"

He danced around on the table, singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs, and Coryai noticed the jagged scars on his legs for the first time since they met. He was wearing shorts for the first time since they met, too.

"I walk with my head down, tryin' to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again!"

Coryai watched him, occasionally glancing down at his card and adding some gems to it. He fiddled with his shirt, watching his new brother skip around on the table, spinning in circles and swinging his arms.

Kanji was always bruised up, too. He had marks all over his body. Maybe… maybe his daddy did that to him.

Coryai finished up his card and laid it up on the counter, moving back over to the table and grabbing a new piece of paper, folding it in half.

_To: Lowrd Giraheem_

_Frum: Coryai_

Kanji finished his little song and then blushed when he realized he had somehow gotten onto the table. He quickly got down and went back to working on his card. "I just need to add a big heart…" Kanji took a red marker and drew a massive heart on the inside of the card and then kissed it, folding it over and inspecting it closely.

"It needs glitter!"

Coryai pointed towards the shelves. "There's some up there, but Lord Ghirahim said—"

"I'll levitate it down!" Kanji said cheerfully. Hopped off of his chair and ran over to the shelf, holding his hand towards the bucket above them.

"You can levitate already?" Coryai asked in awe, watching as the bucket began to rattle and slide towards the edge.

"Well… sort of. I've only done it once or twice, but I'm learning how. Master is teaching me."

"Oh…" Coryai tilted his head away.

"You should ask Master to teach you how to levitate things, too."

Coryai frowned. "No thank you."

The bucket shook a little harder, moving all the way off of the shelve and slowly moving down towards the duo.

"W-wow, this is heavier than I thought…" Kanji mumbled, his hands shaking a bit as the can got lower.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Coryai said, clasping his hands together and chewing on his knuckles.

"Ah!"

Kanji's hands jerked and the entire bucket flipped over and fell to the ground, glitter showering down on them from above as the bucket hit the floor.

"What is going on in here?"

Coryai waited a moment to open his eyes, blinking as the shiny little flakes fell from his eyelashes. "Hello, Lord Ghirahim," he said softly, worried that a spanking was just minutes away.

Kanji looked from Coryai to Ghirahim, biting his lip. "We weren't climbing! I was trying to levitate, but it got too heavy…"

Ghirahim didn't say a word. He was staring at the two of them with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"We're sorry," they both said, hanging their heads as more glitter fell from their bodies.

There was more silence as Ghirahim stared, moving his mouth though no words were coming out.

Coryai fidgeted slightly with his shirt. "Are you… gonna spank us?"

The two boys jumped as resounding laughter echoed through the kitchen, looking at their master in confusion. Ghirahim was doubled over and leaning on his knees, laughing hysterically at the sight before him.

"No, I'm not—" He started giggling again and had to stop for a few moments. Taking a couple deep breaths, he tried again. "No, I'm not going to spank you! You didn't do anything wrong it's just—it's just hilarious!"

Coryai slowly looked over at Kanji, and a grin broke out on his face. "You do look funny," he admitted. "You have glitter in your hair!"

"So do you!"

Kanji laughed, flopping down and rolling in it, laughing almost as hard as Ghirahim. "Whee! This is so much fun!"

Coryai grabbed Kanji's card from the table and handed it to him, falling into the sparkles and smiling. "Finish it quick!"

Kanji quickly turned away from Ghirahim and added the glitter where he wanted it. "Here, Master!" He jumped up and whirled around, running over to Ghirahim and holding up the card.

Ghirahim knelt down, chuckling as he was coated in the shimmer that fell from Kanji's hair and clothes.

"For me? Oh, let's look at it!" Ghirahim looked at the front for a moment, and then slowly opened it, reading the contents aloud. "I love you sooooo much! I am glad you are my master. You are the best master ever! Kanji." Ghirahim embraced the child, kissing him on the forehead. "Kanji, I love it! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome!" Kanji kissed him back, and Ghirahim stood up, brushing himself off.

"And what did you make, Coryai?" Ghirahim asked gently, smiling at him.

"Uh, I made a card for Daddy, and I stared makin' one for you, but then…" He pointed to the glitter swamp.

"I see." Ghirahim walked towards the counter. "Do you mind if I look at your card?"

"No, it's fine."

Ghirahim walked over and looked at the card, opening it up and nodding. Kanji grabbed onto the counter and tried to pull himself up, straining to see the card.

"What does it say? What does it say?"

Ghirahim glanced at Coryai for approval, and the demon nodded his reply.

Clearing his throat, Ghirahim read the card. "Dear Daddy, I love you and miss you very much, and I hope you get better soon so I can come home. Love, Coryai."

"Ooh!" Kanji nodded, his eyes wide and almost as shiny as the glitter in his hair. "That's a really good card."

Ghirahim tousled his hair, still grinning at the set of events. "Indeed. Now, why don't you run into the washroom and clean up? Then we're all going out for a picnic!"

"Okay!" Kanji trotted off to the bathroom, and Coryai went to follow him.

"Not you."

Coryai froze at Ghirahim's voice, his heart skipping a beat as he slowly turned and looked up at the white-haired guardian. "Y-yes?" he asked softly.

Ghirahim knelt down, giving him a warm smile and tucking his icy locks behind his ear. "You don't have to be afraid, I just have a question for you."

Coryai nodded, never once breaking eye contact as goosebumps travelled up his arms.

"Do you like it here, Coryai?"

Confused, he frowned, cocking his head to the side. "What? Yes!"

Ghirahim sighed, glancing at the bar. "In your card, you said you wanted to go home soon. Is there something you don't like here?"

Coryai cast his eyes downward, several thoughts flitting through his mind. There was no lake, it wasn't in the woods, it didn't have Daddy, there were no pictures of Mommy on the walls, it didn't smell the same or look the same, it was too big… there was so much.

"No, I love it here."

Ghirahim seized Coryai's chin in his hand and pulled his head up, his onyx black eyes piercing those colorless ones.

"Coryai, I want you to be happy here. I know this isn't home, and it never will be, but…" He sighed. "What can I do to make this a new home for you?"

Coryai stopped for a moment, staring up at Ghirahim quietly. "Actually, Lord Ghirahim… I…" He took a hesitant step forward and grabbed a small corner of his master's cloak. "I think I really do love it here. It's… different."

It was a good kind of different. Really, it was. It had new people, new places, new smells, new styles, and new family. But his brother was here with him. It was still home.

He took another step, silently begging Ghirahim to embrace him. Ghirahim heard the plea and pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I would like a picture of my mommy though."

Ghirahim kissed his forehead and picked him up, heading for the bathroom. "I think I can arrange that."

"Thank you… Master."

Ghirahim smiled, blowing glitter off of his face. "You're welcome, Coryai."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: So yeah, on the facebook fanpage, there is a link to the song Coryai was singing (just in case you've never heard it) we also have another piece of fanart coming up from meijosui (if she gives me permission to post it!) and hopefully some sneak peeks, too!<strong>

**So... yeah, Ghirahim was extra fluff in this. I think it's because Coryai and Kanji are much softer and more timid than Shai and Tovi, so Ghirahim is extra specially Downy soft with them!  
><strong>

**I hope y'all enjoyed, and please leave a review! (47 OMG!)  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE*  
><strong>


	21. What A Big Tongue You Have!

**A\N: Wow. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS TOOK SO LONG. SERIOUSLY. Sorry, guys, I just really ran out of inspiration! I'm not really sure what happened... I'm not even that happy with this. I like the idea but... I dunno, could have been executed better. But I hope y'all enjoy anyways. :D Mentions were last chapter, so without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Shai mumbled subconsciously, hearing his alarm clock buzzing in the distance. He rolled over and slapped it, jumping when something wet and slimy came in contact with his face.<p>

"Ah!"

He jumped up, staring into the sheets and freezing when he saw the slimy thing that he had rolled onto was… his tongue. His now fifteen inch long tongue!

Jumping up, he squealed, doing a happy dance.

"My ton'! My ton'!" he laughed, jumping in circles and throwing his hands in the air. He screamed repeatedly, running out of his room and down the hall, letting his tongue flap in the wind.

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Tovi and Coryai came out of their bedroom, rubbing their eyes and watching in confusion. "What?"

Shai skidded to a stop and ran over to them, pointing wildly to his tongue as he laughed. "Ton'! Ton'! Ton', ton', ton'!"

Tovi scowled. "So what? We all have those."

Coryai gasped, covering his mouth. "Unless _you _didn't because you weren't a demon before!"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Shai nodded rapidly, still overcome with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you, Shai!" Coryai jumped up and down, hugging Tovi tightly. "Aren't you happy for him, Tovi?"

Tovi nodded slightly. "Y…yeah…"

Shai frowned. "Wha'? Thomthing w'ong?"

Tovi cocked his head to the side. "Can you retract it?"

Shai stopped, scratching his chin. "Uh… I don' know."

Tovi chuckled softly and grabbed the end of his tongue, holding it up and stretching it out so it was taught. "Imagine sticking your tongue out at Master."

"Why woul' I 'o that?"

Tovi shrugged. "Pretend you're me."

Shai nodded. _That makes sense_.

"Now, pull your tongue in, 'cause Master just saw you and you don't want him to be too angry at you."

Shai quickly pulled it in, giggling to himself when he closed his mouth. "I wanna go show Master!" he said cheerfully, and the boys both nodded in agreement.

"What's going on?" Kanji mumbled, stumbling out of his room and walking over to his brothers.

"I have a tongue!" Shai shouted, and he flung his new, slimy appendage at Kanji, who screamed and jumped away.

There was a moment of silence, and then the four boys burst into hysterical laughter, falling over each other in fits of giggles and squeals.

Coryai suddenly threw up his hands and shouted. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Tovi asked.

"Huddle up!"

Obediently, they all huddled together and began to make whispering sounds.

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"Mm-hmm, I like it!"

And some more whispering sounds. After a few moments, Coryai spoke up.

"Okay, now that we're done pretending, here's the idea!"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim whistled to himself as he moved about the kitchen, grabbing some more cookies and storing them away in yet another cookie jar.<p>

"Hmm… have I been baking to long?" He checked the clock and did the quick math in his head. "Six hours…? Nah! I'm fine!"

Ghirahim moved over the fridge and opened it up, digging around for some more butter. The whistling picked up speed and took on a very cheery melody as he began to cut it into chunks so it would soften faster.

"Hisssss…"

Ghirahim jumped, stopping mid-slice and looking around the kitchen, slight fear creeping into his heart. _What was that? It sounded like… No. Couldn't be. Not in Axialis._

He shook his head and finished up the butter, grabbing the sugar canister and continuing his baking excursion.

"Hissss… hissss…"

Ghirahim jerked again, nearly dropping the container in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he placed it on the counter and turned around, scanning the room closely.

_It's impossible. There are no snakes in Axialis. _

He shifted slightly when he felt something wet slither over his hand…

Wait.

A loud scream echoed through the kitchen, and Ghirahim jumped five feet in the air, running over to the table and jumping up on top, letting out another shrill, very feminine scream.

"SNAKE!"

It was then that the kitchen erupted in laughter, and Ghirahim blinked, watching as Shai crawled out of the cabinet and pulled the soaking wet cloth 'snake' off of his tongue, his three brothers tumbling out after him.

"We got you, Master!"

Ghirahim held a hand to his chest, heart throbbing wildly as he lowered himself to the ground, coming to grips with the fact that there was no snake, but just his boys. No… snake…

Blinking twice, he shook his head. _"You are all grounded for life!" _he bellowed, but the boys paid him no mind and only laughed harder.

Sighing, he allowed his lips to twist upward into a smile. "You got me, I'll admit it!"

Shai wiggled his tongue in the air, laughing maniacally, and Ghirahim's eyes locked onto the crazy muscle, shock registering on his face.

"Shai, your tongue grew out!"

Shai nodded rapidly, laughing.

Ghirahim walked over to the counter and pulled down the large jar. "I think we should all eat some cookies to celebrate! Pass'em around. And no more snakes!"

Shai giggled, taking a cookie in each hand. "Are you scared of snakes, Master?"

Ghirahim scowled, glaring daggers at his charge. "Just take a cookie, Shai."

The four boys laughed again, and Ghirahim chuckled as well, shaking his head.

_Let's just hope they never learn my irrepressible fear of Remlits…_


	22. How Time Flies

**A\N: PLEASE READ! Three years have passed on the storyboard of Busy Boy. We had a good 21 chapters of super little cuteness. But there are many adventures to be had at the ages of 7, 8, and 9, some of which are hinted at in this chapter. This is a quick summary of how the boys are doing, what they are up to, and what is to come. Mentions in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim truly couldn't believe it. How the years had passed… three years already. Shaika was now nine years old, Kanji was eight, and the twins had turned seven not three days prior. How did things move so fast? Why did he feel like he missed it? Like all he had done was blink and 'poof' it was gone…<p>

Tovi was still struggling with his anger issues, but he opened up to Shai on occasion, and as always, he was Coryai's dutiful bodyguard. He never left his younger twin's side. The only thing Ghirahim found puzzling was his feelings towards his father. When he spoke of that man… Ghirahim could sense immense hatred and anger, but he said he wanted to see his father again. That he wanted to go live with him again someday. Ghirahim had a strong hunch that these words were only said to appease Coryai.

Coryai was… a concern for Ghirahim. Though he was now seven years old, he was still very afraid of… well, most everything. Many things set him off, and no amount of time or exposure was seeming to help him. Ghirahim was a firm believer that children should not be forced to face their fears, but Coryai had to man up eventually. Being a fear demon meant he was supposed to terrify _others, _not himself. And there was still the matter of wetting the bed despite having been long ago potty trained.

Kanji was… stable. He rarely spoke of his life before the castle, and he was content to pretend Ghirahim was and always had been his Master. His one and only protector and provider. Anything from his past he seemed to have erased from his mind. He also had made a sort of… vow of sorts. He was Shai's self-appointed right-hand man. He kept tabs on everything Shai wanted him to, helped maintain the schedule, and if Shai so much hinted at discontent, Kanji was eager to do anything in his power to fix it. Perhaps, Ghirahim thought, he felt as though he owed the boy? The boy who had so readily forgiven him and offered a loving home?

Ah, Shai. Shai was… Ghirahim's pride and joy. Not to say the others weren't as well, but Shai had simple blown Ghirahim's mind. The boy matured at a speed Ghirahim had never considered to be possible. Every day at eight o' clock sharp he woke up and prepared breakfast, and then he woke the others up. After that, he spent the whole day managing their chore schedule and seeing to it they all studied properly and got their education. On top of that, the young child of a mere nine years often accompanied Ghirahim to his meetings, ready to learn anything he could about the country his master ruled. Sometimes, he shocked the entire court with his insight.

They were getting older… this, Ghirahim could not deny. And with the increase in age… came a lot of precarious choices for Ghirahim. He had been thinking for quite a while that maybe it was time to let Shai visit Skyloft. And the boys so desperately wanted to see their father. Maybe… he could let them all go camping, too. Kanji had suggested that one night at dinner.

But one wrong move from Ghirahim, especially in this treacherous land, and he could lose them all faster that he could snap his fingers.

And that was fast.


	23. I Love You

**A\N: Yay! Another chapter! Not much to say on this at the moment. It was a bugger to write, that's for sure... but it was fun! I like the outcome... Please leave a review! ^^**

**_Mentions:_Princess Zora, twinxieOO1, zelda3469, Half-BloodPrincess1, zeldafan45, meijosui, WolfenAmphithere, Triforce of Awesome, Vaati, dbzfan8, daMikuofAZ, Charmander Wizard, SeascapeMural, NatalyaKay, xxxFaiFan, ?, Anonymous, Tunsa 4 Cn4s, ShadowLink321, Rienne, Hee hee, Mental Angel, and DragonEye0905! Thank you all for your reviews!  
><strong>

**Now! To the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ghirahim didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. But Coryai and Tovi were so excited… he just couldn't tell them no. In the three years or so that he'd known them, there was this one topic they could never drop. And now… here they were.<p>

"Now, boys…" He started softly, crouching down so he was on their level. "I'm not entirely sure what sort of… condition… your father is going to be in. We're only here to say hello and get some more pictures of your mother, remember?"

Coryai nodded, but Ghirahim could see the eager flash in his eyes. In his childish naivety, he believed their father was all better and they were going to be living at home again. That everything was going to be perfect. Tovi looked… angry. No surprise there.

_The only thing I can do is be there for them. I can't protect them forever… and they want to see him so bad. _

Inhaling sharply, Ghirahim rapped on the door and waited a few moments. Coryai stared at the wood with bated breath, convinced a perfectly healthy Kortak was going to be opening up any second. Tovi continued to scowl, smiling only when his brother looked over his shoulder at him. But several moments passed, and nothing happened.

Ghirahim bit his lip, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, and he moved the boys slightly back from the door. "You sit tight. I'll hop in for just a sec and see what I can find." With that, he turned and grabbed the handle, turning it but finding it locked. Not allowing the twins to see, he snapped a key into existence and opened the door, forcing his way in.

He gave them a reassuring smile and stepped into the room, glancing around the kitchen and seeing nothing but drugs, moldy food, and empty beer cans. Scoffing quietly, he turned into the next room over, which was a living room. A few young demons lay sprawled about, several of them intoxicated and a few others trying to find a vein to insert drugs into. They didn't realize that the very Demon Lord who banned drug use and underage drinking was in the room—that's how lost they were.

_But where is Kortak?_

Ghirahim started up a nearby staircase, snapping a keyboard in front of him, sixty-six characters appearing on different blue lights before him. He typed out a brief message and sent it to Shyra, shaking his head and dissipating the device.

He got to the top of the steps and rounded a corner, entering a bedroom and finding Kortak sprawled out on the sheets, a pile of bottles on the floor beneath his hand.

"Pathetic." He spat, shaking his head. "Kortak, wake up!" he snarled.

"Hnn… shuddup…" The man buried his face in the sheets, screwing his eyes shut and moaning.

Ghirahim crossed his arms over his chest. He could try and smack some sense into Kortak, but in the state he was in, it would do absolutely nothing. But the man needed help… all these poor fools needed help.

_I will wait until General Shyra arrives. Then we'll handle all of them when they're sound-minded._

Ghirahim turned on his heel and walked back into the living room, counting the boys and girls in the room again before walking back towards the door. He stepped out, meeting wide expectant eyes with a sad smile.

"Boys? Your… Well, your father has been doing some bad things lately. Shyra will be here in a few moments… with some troops…"

"No!" Coryai shouted, interrupting him. "No, don't kill him! Please!"

Ghirahim shook his head, taking his wrist. "Shh! Shh! I wouldn't dream of it. It's okay…"

Coryai calmed slightly, but he was still confused and horribly hurt. Tovi was still glaring, his little hands balled into fists, but now tears were a part of the equation. He ducked his head a little lower, and his shoulders began to shake just slightly.

Ghirahim pretended not to notice and continued to speak with Coryai. "There are a lot of people here right now who have done bad things, and the army is taking everyone. They'll punish them, but they'll be okay eventually. No one will die, alright?"

Coryai nodded slowly, trying hard to trust his master. "Did… did they hurt someone?"

Ghirahim nodded slightly. "They're probably hurting people with their actions, yes, but they're hurting themselves. They're putting their lives in danger, and that's why we have to try and help them."

"But… you're going to punish them!" Coryai sobbed, tears begging to roll down his cheeks.

Ghirahim opened his mouth, but then shut it, switching his train of thought. "Coryai… how do I explain this? Think about when I spank you. You don't like it very much, do you?"

Coryai shook his head.

"But do I do it to hurt you?"

Coryai shook his head again.

Ghirahim smiled at him. "Right. I do it to teach you right from wrong, so you don't hurt yourself or the people around you. That's my job. And that is exactly how government should be run. Laws should not be dos or don'ts, but rather rights and wrongs."

Coryai and Tovi both nodded slowly. "Oh…"

Tovi twisted his foot, drawing in the dirt absentmindedly as his eyes dried. Coryai bit his lip, obviously still unhappy with the situation, and Ghirahim reached down, tousling their hair.

"Let's just go back home for now. Perhaps later when your father is feeling better you can see him." Ghirahim took their hands and teleported away, not allowing them to protest.

_Well… that went even worse than I expected._

* * *

><p>Tovi glanced through his bangs at Shai when they entered the castle, jaw clenching when he saw a familiar look go into his brother's eyes. <em>He knows…<em>

"Coryai, Tovi, how was it?"

Coryai shrugged his shoulders. "Daddy's not better."

Shai waved them over. "Oh… well, we have chores to do, and Master is busy. Come on!"

Tovi stared at his feet and began to walk, ignoring the affectionate pat on the head Ghirahim gave him. Shai and Ghirahim exchanged a few words, but Tovi didn't pay attention. He was… furious. Livid. And Coryai was still so… so fooled.

"Kanji, they're back!" Shai said cheekily, poking his head into the kitchen for just a second. "I'm going to go show them what I started, and then I'll be back up to help you."

The slave doing the dishes nodded, blue eyes sparkling. "Alrighty, Shai!"

Shai turned and ran down the hall towards the laundry room, explaining the situation as he went. "I finished two loads already, and there are still about five more left over. Also, the slave garments have to be cleaned by tonight so Ghirahim can drop them off on his way to his meeting tonight."

Tovi grumbled under his breath. "Geeze, that's a lot…"

Shai glanced at him. "We wouldn't have so much to do if _someone _hadn't shirked last night and _someone else _hadn't let him."

Despite the touchy atmosphere, the twins smiled at each other and Shai giggled, shaking his head. "Come on, guys! You've procrastinated enough."

Tovi cocked his head to one side. "Have you been reading the dictionary again?"

Shai blushed. "M-maybe…"

Coryai smiled lightly and got up on the stepstool, sudsy water going up to his arms as he started to wash. Tovi hopped up on the stool next to him and began to wash the other basin, eyes briefly travelling across the room.

"I think I see what you started… we can take it from here!"

Shai gave them both a thumbs up and turned around, running down the hall.

It took a little while for his footsteps to fade, and then the room was filled with a chilling silence. Tovi could practically hear Coryai's train of thought. And all of it consisted of things like, 'he'll be better soon' and 'I'm sure it was just a quick relapse'.

_He's never going to be better, Coryai. Never._

Letting out a sigh, Tovi hung up a pair of gloves and then reached for a shirt, scrubbing out a few stains. Coryai didn't say anything, though he had obviously noticed, and Tovi didn't bring it up. He didn't want to. He knew what would happen… he couldn't let Coryai know how he really felt about their father. Coryai would be… devastated.

He let out another sharp exhale, this time in frustration with himself. Coryai glanced at him this time.

"Tovi… is something wrong?"

"No! I mean… maybe. I don't know… Yes?" Tovi let out yet another long stream of air, staring into the bubbly water with a vacant expression. "I'm just mad."

Coryai watched him closely, colorless eyes revealing nothing. He reached out slowly, touching his brother's hand. "Tovi… is it because you hate Daddy?"

Tovi's eyes widened, jaw slackening. "Wh-what? How…?"

"I figured it out last year… when you crushed your cup at the mention of his name." Coryai giggled a little. "And you spilled punch all over Kanji's head."

Tovi blushed bright red. "O-oh… you saw that?"

Coryai nodded, a light smile still teasing his lips.

Tovi stared for just a moment and then glared at the floor, tears springing up in his eyes as he grasped his brother's fingers in his hand. "I… I knew he wouldn't be better. For a second, I thought maybe it was possible, but I should have known better." Tovi screwed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "He didn't even try! He's living in that stupid house, with his stupid friends, and his stupid booze, and his stupid… stupid self!"

Tovi ran forwards, kicking the laundry basket and watching as it toppled over. "He d-doesn't even care about us! And…" Then, he slowly turned to Coryai, tears welling up in his eyes. "And you still miss him. You still want him to love us… and I just want him to go away. I feel… awful."

Coryai watched him for a little while, and then he started to laugh. He laughed hard, doubling over and clutching his sides. Tears streamed down his face, his giggles and squeals echoing down the halls.

"Wh-what?" Tovi stared at him, crimson eyes wide. "What's so funny?!"

Coryai wiped his eyes, straightening up and running at his brother. He threw his arms around Tovi's neck, hugging him tightly. "Tovi… you don't have to try so hard to protect me. You get so sad and angry… for nothing. I can go see Daddy by myself, and you can stay with Shai and Kanji." Coryai kissed him on the cheek, still giggling.

"But… but I thought you'd be sad! I… I hate Daddy… doesn't that make you sad?" Tovi stomped his foot, feeling angry and a little embarrassed.

Coryai frowned for a moment. "Of course it makes me sad. But do you know what's worse?"

Tovi shook his head.

"Seeing you get so angry because of him." Coryai smiled. "I want Daddy to be better. But never forget… I want you to be better first."

Tovi stared for a few more moments, and then it slowly sank in, and he smiled. He slid his arms around Coryai's chest hugging him tight. Coryai hugged him back, squeezing him hard.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim smiled, turning around and walking silently down the hall.<p>

Normally, there would be a punishment due for kicking the laundry basket in a fit of anger. But… he would let it slide.

This time.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Can I get an AWWW? Please?<br>**

**Please review! ^^  
><strong>


	24. Adventure is Out There!

**A\N: This is actually an idea I had rolling around in my head for a little while... I just finally for around to writing it... Sorry about the wait, guys! This is a two-part (maybe evern three-part) story! So yay for that! And it's all about Tovi! (Time for this boy to get some spotlight!)**

**Mentions were just in the last chapter, so... next time around maybe? Or the one after that!  
><strong>

**Also, you guys should know I had to disable my PM, so I can't respond to reviews anymore. But y'all should ALSO know that I read every single review and I won't stop doing mentions for you guys, because you deserve them. *heart*  
><strong>

**If y'all need more info, you can get it here: www . facebook increak96  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do this, Tovi. Do that, Tovi. Be here, be there, be everywhere Tovi." The redhead grumbled to himself, slamming down the laundry basket and digging through it to find his pants. "Why can't you listen, why can't you behave, why can't you be more like Shai, Tovi?"<p>

He didn't want to say he was sick of living with Master Ghirahim but… um, well… he was sick of living with Master Ghirahim! All they ever did was chores since Ghirahim had gotten so busy with those meetings, and even when he was home, all he seemed to do was complain and mumble about his master. Who could be the master of Master? It was ridiculous! So why didn't he stop mumbling about it and play with his slaves like he used to?

"Feh! I don't need it! I just want something fun to do for a change!"

His eyes wandered, not quite accidentally, to the window that faced the wilderness.

_There's always the outside of the castle… outside of Axialis._

"B-but that's off-limits! Master said so!"

Tovi jumped two feet in the air, whirling around to see Kanji standing in the doorway, a horrified expression on his face.

"Kanji! Don't sneak up on me like that, you little twerp!"

It was Kanji's turn to jump, and hurt registered in those dark blue eyes. "I'm… I'm s-sorry."

Tovi shuffled his foot, looking down as a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. "No, I'm sorry. I, uh, d-didn't mean to yell at you." He turned back to the window, shoving his hands into his pockets. "How did you know what I was thinkin'?"

Kanji giggled, shrugging his shoulders. "I've always been really good at it, that's all."

"Hmm…" Tovi filed that little bit of information away for later and walked over to the stepstool, hopping up on top and looking out the window. "I still want to go. There's an entire world out there I've never seen. I bet it's just like the story books!"

Kanji pursed his lips, walking over beside him and clambering up onto the metal. "Well, maybe… but don't you like it here?"

Tovi grumbled under his breath. "Not anymore…"

"Huh? Whadja say? Talk louder!" Kanji said, cupping a hand around his ear.

"I said it's good. I like it here. I just want to see outside."

Kanji shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well! Master said we can't."

Tovi rolled his eyes, jumping down and grabbing a few extra shirts from the laundry. "That's the problem with you, Kanji. Master says you can't, and you think it's impossible. I say that makes it all the more possible."

"Huh?" Kanji scratched his head, and Tovi shook his, wondering where Kanji's brain went at times like this.

"If Master tells us we can't, it's obviously because it's possible! He just wants to stop us from having fun, that's all."

Kanji shook his head. "No, Master makes rules to keep us safe!"

Tovi stomped his foot, grabbing a sack from his closet and shoving clothing from the basket into it. "But dangerous fun is the best kind!" He threw the sack over his shoulder, running down the hall towards the supply closet with a big grin on his face. "That's why I'm gonna check it out!"

Kanji followed closely behind him. "No! No, you can't! What if you get hurt? Or lost? And you can't disobey Master!"

Tovi scoffed, throwing some rope, a canteen, and a knife into his bag. "Of course I can."

"Ooh! You'll get spanked! Really hard, too!"

The thought sent a shiver down his spine, but he shrugged his shoulders. "Psh. Like that matters. I'm going out of Axialis, and that's that!" He ran to the kitchen, finger outstretched, and he gathered up some snacks, throwing those into his back before shutting the flap and putting it on his back.

Without further ado, he ran towards the front door to the castle, Kanji's horrified eyes following him.

"You won't tell no one, right?"

Kanji gulped, glancing left and right before giving a little nod. "R-right."

"No one, Kanji!" Tovi wagged a finger at him, his other hand resting on the door handle. "Not Master, not Shai, not even Coryai."

Kanji bit his lip, but put his hand over his chest. "I won't tell! I promise!"

Tovi gave him a big smile and nodded his head, receiving a smile in return. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? See you then!" With those final words, he bolted out the door, snow crunching beneath his feet as he ran for the hills.

The cold air nipped at his face, but he didn't mind it much. Temperature had never really bothered him… in fact, he kind of wanted a new temperature. Maybe something… hot? Master had talked about a very hot land to the north. North… north, north, north… that was the side with the moss, right? So if he went to Faron, and he found some moss, he could find this very hot land, and there he would have his adventure.

_It should only take a little bit. I'll be there soon enough._

* * *

><p>Breakfast was unusually quiet. There was no bickering between the demon kids. Whatsoever. And it was starting to unnerve Ghirahim.<p>

Then again, everything unnerved him as of late. The Senate was getting just a little too comfortable with their power, and the taxes were skyrocketing faster than Ghirahim could snap his fingers. The people, of course, blamed Ghirahim, and as he tried to keep the Senate under control, common criminals got braver. This, of course, led the Senate to the ridiculous notion that they needed to make more laws. Stupid laws at that. And so Ghirahim would pay attention to the criminals to convince the Senate there was no need for more laws, and by then the taxes were up twenty percent again. And it was a vicious cycle. Never ceasing. Day in and day out hour after hour, phone call after phone call, letter after letter, meeting after meeting… it was beginning to wear him down. Fast.

On top of that, Demise had contacted him for the first time in years, and was wondering what he was still doing in a hole in the ground. For this… Ghirahim had no explanation. A bunch of excuses, perhaps, but no explanation. And so that was a problem.

Somehow, in all of this, he was trying to raise his four boys to be respectable young demon slaves, and it was getting harder every d… four. Why did something seem wrong with that number?

"Four…" Ghirahim mumbled scratching his chin.

"Yes, Master?" Shai asked obediently, looking up at his master with a little smile on his face.

"I was just thinking that there are four of you, and that… seems wrong. Or perhaps something else doesn't line up with that, and that's what's wrong."

Kanji shifted uncomfortable, and Coryai's head snapped around. "Yeah! Where's Tovi? I haven't seen him all day!"

Ghirahim's head shot up. "Tovi! That's it! He's not here." Sighing, he stood up and started down the hall. "Keep eating, boys, I'll be right back."

Tovi was exceptionally difficult as of late, and Ghirahim was certain he knew why: Tovi was having a repeat.

His first father had started out just fine, and then his addictions became more important and took up his time, and soon the boys were pushed out of the picture. And when Ghirahim had first taken the boys in, he had all the time in the world, but now… he was so busy, they were being neglected.

_I have to make an effort to spend more time with them. I couldn't stand for them to be hurt by everyone else's stupid decisions…_

Ghirahim rapped his knuckles on Tovi's door. "Tovi, you know you were to be at breakfast twenty minutes ago. No fits today, alright? Just get dressed and come down." Ghirahim pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for some snarky remark or perhaps an exasperated 'yes, master'. But it never came.

He knocked a little louder. "Tovi! Are you still sleeping?" Still more silence. "Tovi?"

Ghirahim turned the knob and gently eased the door inward, knocking one last time. The room was dark and quiet, and when he turned on the light, it didn't reveal much. An unmade bed, a messy floor, and a basket of half folded laundry sitting on the floor.

"Tovi, are you in the bathroom? Are you sick?" He stepped into the bathroom the twins shared, but there was no one there. "Tovi, this is not funny. You come out this instant. Breakfast is getting cold."

There was nothing but quiet. And it was not a peaceful quiet, or even 'I'm testing you' quiet. It was an eerie quiet. An unnerving quiet. A scary quiet.

"Tovi, I am giving you one last chance…" But he was already walking towards the door. He knew the room was empty, and he knew Tovi was not in the castle.

"Kanji! Coryai! Shaika!" He stormed into the kitchen, a mix between panic and anger pumping blood through his veins. "Where is Tovi?"

He watched them all carefully, but they just looked at each other. Coryai shook his head slowly, and Shai shrugged his shoulders. Kanji did the same.

"Maybe he's in the laundry room…?" Shai offered, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, maybe!" Kanji mimicked his brother's actions, and Ghirahim glance at him.

Coryai bit his lip. "You don't think he ran away, do you?"

Shai shook his head vigorously. "No way! Not without you, Coryai! You would have known—or been dragged along." The boy gave a devilish grin.

"Yeah, no way!" Kanji once again repeated what his brother did.

"Kanji." Ghirahim spoke softly but sternly, making direct eye contact with the young slave. "You know where he is."

Kanji's eyes widened, and he sat frozen in his chair, a small bead of sweat forming on his forehead. "What? N-no way!"

Ghirahim didn't waver. "When you are nervous, lying, or hiding something, you always copy Shai exactly."

Shai looked at him. "You do?"

Kanji just stared, obviously unaware of this little tick, and Ghirahim wondered if it was a mistake to tell him exactly how he knew he was hiding something.

"Shaika… Coryai… don't you have chores to do?"

Both of the boys grabbed their plates and ran for the door, not needing to be told twice, and then it was just Kanji and Ghirahim.

Ghirahim walked around the table, pulling up a chair and turning Kanji's chair away from the table so they were facing each other.

"I am going to give you three chances, Kanji, to tell me where your brother is."

Kanji blushed bright red, fiddling with his pants. "He's… down the hall."

Ghirahim elaborated, rolling his eyes. "Your brother, _Tovi. _Two chances left."

"Uh…" Kanji stared at the floor. "I don't know… he… went somewhere."

Ghirahim leaned close to the young slave, taking his chin in his hand and forcing him to look up. "Where, Kanji. Where. Last chance."

Kanji squirmed, eyes darting across his master's features, a torn expression plastered on his face. "He… He…"

"Yes?" Ghirahim pressed, leaning a little closer.

"He… uh… well, he was looking out the window, and… he… he…"

Ghirahim panicked at the word 'window' and gave Kanji a harsh shake. "He didn't fall did he?!"

Kanji jumped, wincing. "N-no! He just… saw the other lands and… he wanted to… he decided to… he said he…" Kanji screwed his eyes shut. "He went on an adventure to the other lands, and he made me promise not to tell, not even you, and now that I told, he's going to be so mad and never forgive me!"

There was a very long silence after Kanji spoke, Ghirahim's hand still on his chin, though slack with shock.

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Next chapter, More TOVI! And some Eldin... and some Mogmas... XD Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Love you all! *heart*<br>**


	25. King Tovi

**A\N: Not a lot to say on this... Actually, I have a horrible headache, and I'm not very coherent right now... so... I hope you all enjoy, mentions will be in the next chapter, and God bless! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hnn… where am I? <em>

Tovi's bloodred eyes slowly opened, stinging instantly at the hot, dry air around him. He blinked a few times, quickly adjusting to the sweltering atmosphere.

"H…Hello?" he asked timidly, sitting up and looking around. It was very dim, and he was most definitely inside… something. He couldn't see the sky and it was impossible for air that got circulation to be this dusty.

He coughed into his fist, trying to stand up. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hey, pal!"

Tovi jumped, falling backwards and landing on his bottom as a hairy, broad-shouldered creature popped out of the dirt.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Name's Kork, pal! Glad you finally woke up. We were starting to get worried."

Tovi swallowed hard. "W-we? Who's we?"

"The rest of my kind, of course. The big boss, Guld, brought you in here after you passed out on our turf, but you got a serious scratch out there, pal." The red-furred beast jumped excitedly, still partially in his hole. "But, man, the way you laid it into those goblin freaks was awesome!"

"It was?" Tovi nodded to himself slowly, beginning to remember fuzzy images of a battle between himself and four or five bokoblins. "Th-thanks, I… um… I'm Tovi." He held out his hand, and the redhead shook it.

"I'm Kork!"

Tovi giggled softly. "I know. You already said that!"

Kork scratched his head. "Did I? Oh… Sorry, pal!"

Tovi laughed again, shaking his head and getting back to his feet. "So… where am I?"

"You in the tunnels under Eldin! It's a giant volcano, pal!"

Tovi blinked. "What's a volcano?" He felt a little steadier on his feet now, and his physical stability gave him some more confidence.

"It's a mountain that spits fire and lava!" Kork pulled himself out of the ground and started walking on all fours beside the demon toddler.

"Really?!" Tovi blinked a few times, shaking his head. "Wow…"

"You've never seen one?" Kork asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tovi shook his head firmly, ducking under a somewhat low ceiling and continuing down the hall.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Tovi shook his head again, grinning. "I'm from Axialis!"

Kork let out an instinctive scream and jumped back, covering his head. "You're a demon?!"

Tovi froze at his outburst, gulping. "Um… y-yes…?"

"What do you w-want? Money? Treasure? Gold?"

Tovi's expression turned to one of puzzlement. "Aren't those all the same thing?"

Kork backed up a little further. "Just tell me what you want!"

Tovi giggled. "I'll tell you what I want—what I really, really want!"

"Then tell me what you want—what you really, really want!"

"I'll tell you what I want—what I really, really want! I wanna—"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna—"

"Huh?"

"I wanna—"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna—"

"Huh?"

"Stop interrupting me, and I'll tell you!" Tovi sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I wanna go on an adventure! The castle was getting really boring, so I decided I was gonna go on a quest!"

Kork looked at him strangely for a moment, and then he laughed, nodding his head. "Alright, alright! You don't look like the killin' type anyways."

"Right! I just want adventure!"

Kork made a sharp turn to the right, motioning for Tovi to follow him. "Come on! I'll take you to see the big boss, and he can help ya' out, pal!"

Tovi hesitated but then nodded, following the creature down the hall.

The room was filled with them. Most of them brown, black, gray, and tan, but a few of them sporting crazy colors like Kork. Red, purple, blue, lime green, and more. They all had the same basic appearance, and the hundreds upon hundreds of holes in the room gave him the impression they were all burrowing beasts.

"Ho, ho, ho… what have we here?" The man at the head chair, Tovi assumed this was Guld, spoke.

Tovi squared his shoulders and stood up a little straighter. "My name is Tovi. I'm looking for an adventure! And Kork said you could help me, sir."

Guld laughed kindly, clapping his hands as he bounced back on his bulbous tail. "Sure, pal! Sure! But first…" Guld motioned to the walls. "You have to be able to get back to the surface. Think you're up for it?"

Tovi looked down at his fingers. "Actually, no. I don't think I have the right body for it…"

Guld merely laughed again, tossing him a pair of extremely sharp-taloned gloves. Tovi handled them carefully, putting them on and wiggling his fingers.

"Wh…what are these?" he asked.

"Mogma Mitts."

"Mogma?" Tovi looked up from the gloves, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"That's what we are, pal!" Guld gestured to the other creatures in the room. "We're all Mogmas.

Tovi nodded slowly. "Oh… Okay! So, you want me to dig through the ground and get up to the surface?"

Guld nodded, and Tovi shrugged his shoulders, confused but willing to comply. "Okay. Why not?"

He walked over to a nearby wall and began to dig, somewhat surprised at how easily, he made headway into his own little hole, disappearing into the dark tunnel before moving upwards, digging his way through the earth.

As the light disappeared behind him, he chanted a soft spell, creating a shimmering orb of pale red light going before him. He watched carefully, focusing so much he lost his footing more than once, but soon enough, he had broken to the surface and was breathing clean, Eldin air.

Giggling excitedly, he jumped up and dispersed the light, running around on the dirt and examining everything in sight. The new bugs and creatures, the red gloopy stuff flowing through the crevices, the sand mounds, the dead trees. All of it was so fascinating and so easy to play with.

"This is so fun!"

Loud laughter came from behind, startling him, and he whirled around, relaxing when he saw Kork half-burrowed in the dirt, smiling at him.

"Way to go, pal! You conquered that crawl like it was nothing."

Tovi blushed lightly at the compliment, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was fun!"

"You were digging kinda slow though…" Kork scratched his chin. "I don't want you to tire yourself out because that takes away most of the enjoyment."

Tovi looked down at his hands, biting his lip. "I wonder…" He took them off and laid them on the ground, snapping his fingers over them and watching as sparkling, red dust floated down over them.

"Huh? What'cha doin', pal?"

Tovi picked the mitts up again and put them on, running at the wall to his left and burrowing through it, making a perfect U-turn and coming out just a few feet away.

"Wow! That only took you, like, ten seconds, pal!"

Tovi laughed, holding up his hands. "Magic!"

Kork scratched his fur, still amazed at the digging speed. "Woah… did your pop teach you that? Or do you go to a special school to learn magic?"

Tovi glared at the ground, gritting his teeth. "Father never taught me anything…"

Kork gave him a sad look. "Mine too, pal… mine, too."

Tovi's head snapped up, having never thought there were other bad fathers in the world. He sort of assumed only demons could be bad daddies. But he didn't doubt the Mogma. He could see the look in his eyes, and he knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, Kork."

"Me, too, pal. I mean, for you."

Tovi laughed, running for the tunnel he had already created. "Come on! Guld said he had an adventure for me!"

Kork smiled and followed him back into the tunnel, both of them scurrying down into the meeting room, which was slightly less packed then before.

"I did it!" Tovi said happily.

Guld grinned and nodded. "Ho! Way to go, pal! Alright, here's an adventure for you: There's this water dragon that lives in Faron, and apparently the Eldin, the fire dragon, has an important message for her. We don't know that land very well, but someone from the outside just might be able to pull it off."

Tovi nodded enthusiastically. "I've been to Faron before! I'll do it!"

Guld held up his hand. "High five!"

Tovi flinched away from the hand. "Wh… what?"

Kork slapped the elder's hand, a loud noise echoing through the room. "Like that, pal! Don't leave him hanging!"

Tovi gave a sharp nod and turned to Guld again, raising his hand, prepared to perform this 'high five' thing. Guld held up his hand, and they slapped each other's palms quickly. Tovi smiled.

"That was fun!" Then he looked towards his hole. "Guess I'm going to go now… Bye Guld! Bye Kork! Bye everyone!"

The Mogmas all waved as he tunneled away, excitement coursing through his veins.

_Now _this _is an adventure!_

* * *

><p>Ghirahim pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to the old woman ramble on and on endlessly, wanting nothing more than for the conversation to be over.<p>

"Ma'am, I hate to interrupt, but I really need to find this servant. So if you could just give me a simple yes or no…" He let his voice trail.

"What was the question again?" she asked, gripping her cane tightly.

Ghirahim sighed. "Did you see a young, redheaded demon servant run through here recently?"

The old woman shook her head. "Nope, nope, didn't see any young'uns running through. Just the mail boy. And let me tell you something, that boy is—"

Ghirahim shook his head, walking away from the house. "Thank you very much for your time. I'll be going now…"

He started back down the road again, looking around for any sign of the fiery demon boy, but Tovi was nowhere in sight, and Ghirahim was running out of places to look.

A young woman passed him on the road, mumbling to herself, and he glanced at her curiously.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked, causing her to stop.

"Huh? Oh, well… I saw this young boy running over the mountain ridge this morning… and I'm wondering if his parents know where he is."

Ghirahim's eyes widened. "How young was he?"

She jumped at his sudden increase in volume and bit her lip. "Uh, I'd say about nine years old."

"And what colors could you see on him?" he continued eagerly.

"Well…" She scratched her chin. "He was pretty far away, but there was definitely some red. I don't see what the…"

"Which direction?!"

The girl jumped against, answering quickly. "North!"

Ghirahim turned on his heel and began running as fast as he could, not even bothering to thank her for the vital information. There was only one thing on the forefront of his mind, and that was finding his little boy.

_Don't do anything stupid or crazy, Tovi… I'll be with you soon._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	26. Merry Christmas!

**A\N: Yup! A Christmas Special! It was really funny, actually, I saw someone review this and say I should do one, and I was just thinking in my head 'It's already started, just gotta... make the rest happen. XD' So yeah... um... I'm going to be honest, there could have been much more fluff. My Christmas was good, but I was kinda having issues because of my surgery and everything so... it wasn't very fluffy? If that makes any sense at all...**

**Anyways! Here's the Christmas Special! And I'm going to do mentions in the next chapter! (Which should be up soon...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.<p>

"Testing, testing! Is this thing on?"

Tovi gave him a thumbs up, adjusting the volume from where he sat in the sound booth.

"Oh! Ahem." Shai cleared his throat, smiling big. "We interrupted your usually scheduled manhut for Tovi—"

"Hey!" The redhead glared.

"—to bring you a Christmas special!" Shai held his arms up, fireworks and glitter splaying out behind him. "So, without further ado…"

Kanji, Coryai, Tovi, Shai, and Ghirahim all jumped into the middle of the screen, dressed up like Santas and holding large candy canes.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

"Master, why is your suit a dress?"

"It's not a dress! It's a Christmas Tunic!"

"It looks like a dress."

"…"

* * *

><p>The sun streamed through the bedroom window, and Shaika Deyonce opened his eyes blearily, confused at all the hustle and bustle he heard down the hall.<p>

_I'm always the first one up! Unless there's something important going on today that I don't know about…_

Yawning, the young demon pulled himself out of bed and snapped his fingers, magic fixing his clothing to his body and leaving him with nothing to do but fix his hair. He snapped in a few metal clips and ornaments, roughly brushing the rest out of the way before tossing the brush onto the bed and running out the door.

His little feet hit the bright red carpeting as he ran down the hall towards the living room, going through important dates in his head.

_Every third Tuesday is a war meeting, the first Monday of every month is a Senate meeting, then there are birthdays and holidays, but none of those should be today… um… I have to be forgetting something!_

He rounded the corner quickly, entering the living room and blinking at the vast array of decorations along with the mountains of gifts piled around the Christmas tree.

"Shai! You final woke up!" Coryai ran over and tackled him in a hug, shaking his head and making the bell on his Santa hat jingle.

Shai blinked several time, his violet eye travelling in one direction while his red one looked elsewhere, taking in the whole scene as quickly as possible. "Of course! It's Christmas day! I forgot!"

Tovi glanced up from where he sat opening his presents. "How could you forget Christmas?"

Kanji tisked, shaking his head. "Shame, shame, shame…"

The raven just shrugged his shoulders, placing Coryai on the ground and walking over to the Christmas tree. "I suppose I just forgot. I mean, I got everyone gifts…" He jumped suddenly, turning on his heel. "Shoot! I didn't wrap them! Hold on, guys, I'll be right back!"

"Shai, you can do it later," Ghirahim said off-handedly, lazing on the couch with a mug of cocoa in his hands. "Open your presents."

Shai shook his head. "If it's all the same to you, Master, I would prefer to handle this right away and not put it off until later. It'll only take a few minutes!" Without waiting for a response, he bolted from the room, trying to rearrange his schedule in his head.

_If they're all opening presents, the living room will need to be vacuumed later and the dishes will need to be done later because we won' t be eating at our usual time… taking down the Christmas decorations has to be added to next month's agenda—oh! I have to finish the agenda for the meeting, too! Oh, this silly Christmas business has me all messed up!_

Sighing heavily, he threw his bedroom door open and tried to get into the Christmas spirit, pulling his siblings gifts out from under his bed. A new punching bag for Tovi because he had busted the old one, a sewing kit for Kanji who was getting really into crafts, a stuffed animal for Coryai so he wouldn't be alone in the dark, and lastly, a big ole' tin of cocoa mix for Ghirahim, seeing as the demon lord had developed a secret addiction to it.

Setting to work right away, Shai pulled out tape, ribbons, wrapping paper, and scissors, wrapping the gifts with ease. He labeled them all with sparkling, decorated stickers, writing on the names of his family members in a creative mix between calligraphy and cursive.

A knock at the door sent him in a mad dash to cover the two unwrapped presents before calling out, "Come in!"

The door swung inward, and Shai breathed a sigh of relief when Ghirahim stood there.

"Oh, good. Your present's already wrapped." He whipped of the blanket he had used to protect his treasures and got back to work. "Is there something you need, Master?"

Ghirahim was quiet for a few moments, and then spoke. "Uh, n-no… not particularly, but… Shai, it's Christmas. I want you to come and open your presents and enjoy yourself, not work all day."

Shai grinned up at his Master, giggling softly. "But Master! Christmas is just like every other day! I have things to do, but you can go play with the others. I know they've really been missing you since you've gotten busy."

Ghirahim slowly shook his head. "But… Shai, haven't you missed me? At all?"

Shai giggled, wrapping up Tovi's present and slapping a label on. "Master, I'm with you every day!"

"Well, I know that, but you're with me at meetings and things, and we can't really talk to each other. Let's play a game or read a book or something!"

Shai rolled his eyes at Ghriahim's childishness, clucking his tongue. "Now, Master, you know we don't have time for that! You said it yourself: King Demise isn't going to resurrect himself."

Ghirahim crossed his arms over his chest. "He's waited almost one hundred years, he can wait until after Christmas. Now finish up with those presents, and let's go."

Shai frowned at the harshness in his master's tone. "I… I don't understand. Why are you angry?"

The fantastical demon pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling long and loud. "I'm… I'm not angry, Shaika, I'm just…" Ghirahim knelt down, taking him by the shoulders and looking him dead in the eye. "Shaika, you are nine years old. I want you to act like it. I… I feel like you're trying to be an adult, and I don't want you to be. If I wanted you to be an adult, I would use an age-altering spell or something! Please, just… just be my little boy, okay?"

Shai blinked a few times, completely caught off guard by Ghirahim's request and demeanor. What with all the business trips and late hours he had been juggling, he had expected a lot more from the boys—namely Shai—and Shai was just doing his best to live up to those expectations. _Someone_ had to grow up around here so the little ones could stay… well, little!

"I… I see. Yes, Master, let me finish this and then… we'll enjoy Christmas."

Ghirahim smiled, nodding slowly. "Good. Good, that's how it should be…"

Shai gave him a pat on the head and laughed. "Now, go away! I have to finish wrapping, and I know you'll use magic to try to peek!"

Ghirahim covered his hand with his mouth, gasping. "Me? Never!"

Shai laughed again, pushing his master out the door and shutting it behind him. "Silly Master…" He shook his head, sighing heavily.

_Now… where did I put the tape?_

* * *

><p>Ghirahim sat on the couch, watching the three youngest demons running around and enjoying their new gifts with giggles and smiles everywhere. It filled his heart with rainbows to see them having so much fun, especially considering how busy and tense things had been as of late.<p>

_I guess Shai was right… we don't _really _have time for Christmas, but… but it's Christmas!_

Ghirahim glanced at the grandfather clock by the fireplace and frowned. He had left Shai's room almost a half an hour ago, and he had been halfway done with his presents at that time.

_If that child is working again, I am going to be severely ticked…_

Sighing, he started to standing, coming to a halt when he heard loud thumping and crashing noises from inside the chimney. The boys all screeched to a stop, staring at the hearth and ceiling with wide eyes. Ghirahim slowly stood up, snapping a sword into his hand and holding it up as a physical barrier between the invader and his children.

"M-Master…" Kanji gripped the demon's leg, and he gave the boy a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Kanji, I have everything under control."

There was a bit more scuffing and clanging, and then it stopped suddenly. Heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments, and came a loud 'woosh!'.

Something fell into the flames and tumbled out, rolling to his feet and holding his arms out.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!"

Ghirahim blinked a few times and then laughed out loud as his nine-year-old son standing there in a bright red suit, a big sack slung over one shoulder.

"Santa!" Coryai and Kanji both ran up and tackled the young demon while Tovi marched up and snatched the beard of, sticking it to his own face.

"Beards look better on me."

Shai stuck out his tongue, and the two younger demons laughed, grabbing the big bag and dumping it out on the floor.

"Presents!"

"Cool!"

The three turned to their brother and chorused, "Thank you, Shai!"

Shai just laughed and smiled, patting them all on the head and walking over to the couch. He shed his suit, once again in his solid black attire, and moved towards the tree, looking his presents up and down.

"Master, there are so many… you didn't have to!"

Ghirahim blew on his fingernails. "Since when do I do things because I have to?"

Shai instantly got the hidden message and let out a happy little squeal, throwing his arms around Ghirahim's waist and standing on his toes.

"Go on, open them up!"

Shai turned around and dove into the boxes, pulling them out at random and opening them up, and in the background, the other boys were opening their new gifts and taking part in odd conversation.

"Santa and Shaika sound a lot alike, did'ja notice that?"

"I wonder how the fat guy fits down all those chimneys… it made sense when Shai did it, but Santa?"

"Tovi! Calling people fat isn't polite!"

"Who cares?"

"Did anyone hear the geniusness I just said?"

"Huh?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, laughing under his breath and making his way back to the couch, watching Shai open his gifts from a distance.

The boy seemed to be happy and young again, but… it still wasn't right. He was still different from the other children. He was… more mature, but not necessarily in a good way. Ghirahim absolutely loved the way Shai took charge around the house, and it was wonderful to be able to take him to meetings, but… was he ruining the boy? That was the last thing he wanted…

"Thank you for all the gifts, Master! I'll go put them in my room!"

Ghirahim snagged the child by the arm, smiling. "No, no, leave them. It's Christmas, you know, we can leave a few toys lying around."

"But… But…" Shai stuttered, pointing over his shoulder at the mess.

"Have you ever seen a piano before, Shai?"

Mismatched eyes blinked a few times, and then Shai shook his head. "No, Master…"

"Well, then! I'm going to play a few songs!"

"But—"

Ghirahim jumped up and ran to the piano, hoping it wasn't out of tune after many months without playing. He had managed to get the boy's mind off of chores for now, but who knew how long it would last? If Shai was going to enjoy Christmas… Ghirahim was going to have to distract him the entire day.

He sat down, moving the lift and placing his fingers delicately over the keys.

_Hmph. Challenge accepted._

* * *

><p>The presiding lord of Axialis sighed heavily, a piece of parchment hanging loosely from his hand. It was next week's schedule, and Shai had delivered it to his door not five minutes prior. Despite the fact that they had spent the entire day sledding, building forts, playing games, making cookies, listening to music, and anything else Ghirahim could think of, Shai had stayed up writing the agenda while Tovi, Coryai, and Kanji all passed out at their bedtime.<p>

_What am I doing wrong…? Something is happening to him, I can see it but… but… I just don't know, I… I don't want him to change. He's so perfect the way he is. Is he just growing up? Am… Am I missing his childhood? Or rather, did I already miss it? _

He paused for a moment, rereading the paper several times.

_Master… everything has something to do with Master… is that the problem? Have I become obsessed with resurrecting the demon king? Maybe I have… maybe it's too much for them. _He scoffed. _Maybe it's too much for me…_

The pale being exhaled once more, leaning against the windowpane and staring out into the night sky, tears blurring his vision.

_I can't turn back. Not now! Not after so many years of planning and waiting… the goddess has already been born, and the goddess' hero has to be somewhere on that stupid floating rock! Yes… yes, I just have to—_

"Master, I forgot to give you the agenda for tomorrow morning's meeting. You know we're leaving at eight o' clock sharp, and you're not having bacon for breakfast. No whining!" Shai dropped the papers onto his desk and turned to go, slowing to a stop and looking at Ghirahim. "Master… is something wrong?"

Ghirahim jumped slightly. He was normally better at masking his emotions, but he probably looked a bit disheveled.

"Master…?"

His little boy stepped towards him slowly, and Ghirahim felt his heart begin to break. He shook his head, forcing himself not to sniff or whip his eyes, a multitude of words on the forefront of his mind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his head still shaking back and forth. "I'm sorry, Shai."

"Master?" The boy ran at him, grabbing his body and shaking him. "Master, what's wrong? Please, tell me!"

His knees hit the marble floor, his arms finding their way around the tiny ex-human's body. Crushing Shai to his chest, he started to cry, repeating the only two words that made any sense anymore.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Shai, I'm so sorry…"

Every word was harder to say, and tears were now rolling freely down his cheeks. Shai's eyes were also wet, and he looked up at Ghirahim, obviously distraught over the whole situation.

"Master, I don't understand!"

Ghirahim buried his face into the silky black fabric, trying to explain himself without confusing the poor thing any more. "I'm sorry… about all the meetings, and I'm sorry that I'm never home. Master… I have to bring him back… you understand, don't you? It's not an option, and I… I never wanted to leave you here all alone. Not you, not your brothers… I wanted to spend every single day with you all and play games and have fun and… and all I've been doing is working and losing my temper when I'm home, and… Shai, I'm sorry… I can't… I'm sorry…"

Ghirahim took a deep breath, steadying himself as he pushed Shai away, holding the raven at an arm's length. "Promise me, Shaika. You will never forget that I love you, right?"

Shai smiled weakly, wiping his eyes. "Of course, Master! I know that you love me. You could never not love me."

Ghirahim laughed through his tears, nodding vigorously. "That's right! I could never not love you! Or any of your brothers… just, please… remember that. No matter what happens."

Shai gave him a big thumbs up. "Right! Just… stop crying, okay?"

Ghirahim stood up, nodding and wiping the liquid from his face. "Right, right, of course. You… should be getting to bed. Meeting in the morning at eight o' clock sharp, you know. Bacon for breakfast."

"No bacon!" Shai snapped, waving his finger.

"That's what I said: Bacon for breakfast." Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders, sitting down at his desk and looking over the papers with tired brown eyes.

"Oh, Master." Shai sighed heavily, placing his hands on his hips. "You know you get sick when you teleport right after eating bacon!"

Ghirahim stuck his bottom lip out. "One piece?"

Shai laughed out loud and ran for his room, calling, "We'll see!"  
>Ghirahim laughed, too, before turning back to the agenda and looking at the top missions. His head slowly lowered to the page, his shoulders slumping.<p>

_I'm sorry… I'm going to try hard… to keep telling you all that I love you, to smile more, to hold my temper, and remember to do special things with each of you, but…_

Ghirahim's fingers raked through his hair, gripping the silky white locks at the root.

_I'm sorry… Merry Christmas._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It's called seasonal depression, okay? I'm doing the best I can! *cries*<br>**

**Please... review?  
><strong>


	27. Falling Faster

**A\N: Sorry this took so long, guys! If you've liked my facebook page, you know what happened to my laptop. Well, I got it back and the first half of this chapter wasn't saved, so I kinda lost muse, but I got it back now, so hopefully this kind of a wait will not happen again!**

_**Mentions:**___**Princess Zora, twinxieOO1, zelda3469, Half-BloodPrincess1, zeldafan45, meijosui, WolfenAmphithere, Triforce of Awesome, Vaati, dbzfan8, daMikuofAZ, Charmander Wizard, SeascapeMural, NatalyaKay, xxxFaiFan, ?, Anonymous, Tunsa 4 Cn4s, ShadowLink321, Rienne, Hee hee, Mental Angel, DragonEye0905, pikachucat, Ghirahim is Fabulous, ShadowLink321, Ivy Harkia, Okamiden, Kryptic-Moon, Delicately Deadly, slink, Blaze808, Guest, Guest 2, and Guest 3! Thank you all for your reviews!  
><strong>

**Mental Angel: It's not an actual raven, it was referring to Shai because he has raven hair. Like blonde, ginger, brunette, raven, etc. ^^**

**Blaze808: Coffee...? There was no coffee, there was just hot cocoa. ^^**

**If I missed a question ask it again and I'll answer it! I'm hoping to enable my Private Messaging over the summer... as soon as school lets out... yes, yes... this will be good. To answer le questions directly. ^^**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A quiet gasp escaped his little fanged mouth as he looked down into the crystal clear waters of Faron Lake. A light breeze tousled his fiery hair, causing a giggle to rise in his throat. The roar of the waterfall pounded against his ears, and he desperately wondered what it was like to go down a waterfall and drop into the lake below. What was it like to move around in water? What was it called? Could water hurt him if he wasn't careful?<p>

Tovi stood up, looking around excitedly.

_There are no signs that tell me I can't, and no one is here to stop me or keep watch over anything. It must be okay!_

Grinning, he walked across the bridge-like structure protruding from the cliffside. He inched right up to the edge, looking down into the water again. He gulped, not feeling quite so brave as before.

_It sure is a long fall… does it hurt to hit water? Head first or feet first? Neither?_

Tovi looked around once more, and then shrugged it off.

_I'm sure it'll be fine!  
><em>He took about ten steps back, and with a deep breath, he ran and jumped off the edge.

His heart jumped a little, fear slipping into his mind as he struggled to breathe, but then he figured out how to inhale despite the wind rushing at his face. He held his arms out, tilting his body this way and that to control where he went. He giggled, flapping his arms.

"Whee! I'm flying!"

He stopped laughing and looked down, realizing how close he was getting to the surface.

_Uh oh! I'm getting closer! Feet or head? Feet or head?_

The lake rushed up to meet him, and he instinctively lowered the front half of his body so he was falling heard first. He took a deep breath, held it, stuck his arms out and—

WOOSH!

Water rushed up around him, enveloping him in the transparent blue liquid. At first his eyes were shut tight, but then he slowly forced them open, blinking a few times and looking around at the beauty hidden beneath the lake's surface.

_Wow…_

Fish, amphibians, and Parellas all swam around among the colorful corals and rocks. Bubbles floated up from some of the different creatures and even from rocks, it seemed. Plants clung to the walls and floor of the lake, different types of weeds and vines waving gently and calmly in the water.

_It's so beautiful down here…_

Tovi smiled to himself, ready to let out a contented sigh.

And then he froze.

_W-wait! I can't breathe water! _

He looked up to the surface as his lungs began to burn, panic creeping into the outer recesses of his mind. He had sunk very far, and he wasn't entirely sure how to move around in the water, let alone go back up to where the air was.

He kicked his legs and flailed his arms, but it didn't bring him any closer to the surface, and his chest was starting to ache and throb. He bit down hard on his lip in an attempt to keep from breathing in, but it was getting harder to see and his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He struggled harder, blood freezing in his veins as fear took him over. His heart pounded in his ears, panic dominating every thought.

_I have to get out of here! I have to get out quickly! _

He choked, grabbing his throat as water flooded his lungs.

_D-Daddy! Daddy, help me!_

Something wrapped around him tightly, pulling him in a direction he couldn't decipher. Struggling was out of the question. He couldn't see anymore. Water continued into his lungs, his mind faded away… and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Stomach clenching, Tovi dropped his head and spewed water onto the white, grainy surface beneath him. A steady hand rubbed small circles on his back, giving him a few slaps to urge the water out of his body. His little, shaking hands gripped the thigh of the person bending him over, and he recognized the feel of spandex beneath his fingertips.<p>

The horrible retching stopped, and he lay over the proffered leg, trembling and shuddering both from cold and from fear.

"M…Master…"

Tovi was slowly sat up and turned so he was straddling Ghirahim's lap, facing him. He looked into his master's eyes, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble. Ghirahim gripped his upper arms, holding him tightly, a flurry of emotions rushing through his chestnut eyes as he struggled to find words.

"Tovi…" he started, shoulders rising with a loud inhale. "What were you thinking?!"

Tovi winced, hanging his head in shame.

"I have been worried sick about you and so have your brothers! You ran off without telling anyone! You went to Eldin, you got Mogma mitts which are practically _weapons_, and then you came here to see Faron! Faron, of all people! Do you have any idea what she would do to a servant of mine?" Ghirahim shook him. "Well, do you? And just, just, just look at yourself! You nearly _drowned _for goddess' sake!"

Tovi looked up again, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Master!" He bit his lip, trying hard to stop crying and failing miserably at it. "P-please don't spank me! I'll never run away again, I promise!"

Another shudder tore through his body, and his gaze travelled downwards again, tears falling faster as sobs racked his body.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Master! I just w-wanted to h-have an adventure!"

Ghirahim sighed heavily, and Tovi fell forwards into the demon's chest, throwing his arms around his waist. He buried his face in the pristine, white spandex, shoulders shaking.

"Come on, now, hush… hush…" Gentle fingers laced through his hair. "You nearly drowned, so I think you've learned your lesson. There's no need to spank you."

Tovi curled up into a ball, whimpering. "I w-was s-so scared, M-Master…"

"Shh… I know…" Ghirahim kissed him on the forehead, rocking him back and forth gently. "It's all over now, okay? All over."

Tovi latched onto Ghirahim's neck. "I… I called… for Daddy right before I passed out…" He hiccupped, crying a little harder. "But I knew it was going to be you instead…"

Ghirahim rubbed his back wordlessly, picking him up and starting towards the forest at a slow, gentle gait. Tovi wrapped his legs around Ghirahim's waist, wanting to hold on tightly and never let go.

"Master… will you…" He blushed, hiding his face against Ghirahim's neck.

"Yes? Will I what?"

Tovi blinked away tears, watching the waterfall disappear behind them. "Will you… be my new Daddy?"

Ghirahim was quiet for a little while, and then he nodded. "Of course I will."

Tovi smiled lightly, still exhausted and sick to his stomach from the recent trauma. "I… I'll still call you 'Master'… because it just… feels right, but… but in here…" He pulled away from Ghirahim in order to show him precisely where he meant, and then he pointed to his heart. "You'll be my Daddy."

Ghirahim smiled. "Yes. And even though you're my slave, in here…" Ghirahim pointed to his own heart. "You'll always be little boy."

Tovi smiled and hugged his master tightly, resting his chin on the demon's shoulder. His eyes started to drift shut, and he let out a contented sigh.

"I'll never run away again, Master…"

"That's good, because if you do, you will not be able to sit for a week."

Tovi giggled. "I love you, Master."

Ghirahim smiled. "I love you too, Tovi."

And so they walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Kinda short, I know, but I had to get that part of the story over with so I can start to move on to these new ideas I have!<br>**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	28. You're Unique!

**A\N: Just a quick little drabble! In the next chapter, the boys start training to fight and use magic! Also, side note, almost at 300 review OH MY GOSH I'M LIKE DYING OVER HERE! You guys are awesome! So sorry that I made you wait this long. I'll try to make updates faster! Also, I started working on Chapter 12 of Fabulous Comes in All Sizes so hopefully that'll be up soon, too! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim hissed, bringing his finger up to his mouth and sucking on it where he had cut it open. He grabbed a rag with his free hand and quickly covered the knife, obscuring his onyx blood from view.<p>

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Shai and Tovi engrossed with the dishes, and he made quick work of cleaning up the mess. He snapped a Band-Aid into his hands and wrapped it around his injured finger, throwing the evidence away and continuing to chop the vegetables for the soup he was making.

"Master, are you okay?" Shai asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Fine." Ghirahim smiled at him, continuing to work.

Shai gave him a look that reeked of suspicion and then got back to his work. Ghirahim also continued to work, silence filling the kitchen.

He had never told the boy's that he didn't bleed red like they did. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, and it wasn't something he wanted them to know. Demons were supposed to bleed red; it was one of the few things that linked them to humanity. When a demon had blood that was an unnatural color such as black, silver, or blue it meant something when wrong when they were conceived. It meant they were a mistake. A screw up. A glitch. A malfunction.

Ghirahim had gotten more than an earful of this in high school, and even the smallest of paper cuts made him twist up inside.

"Master."

Ghirahim jumped, drawing himself from his trance. "Yes? What is it?"

Shai pointed to the cutting board. Ghirahim looked down and saw he had pureed the carrot he was supposed to be chopping while lost in thought.

"I… whoops."

Shai smiled lightly. "Yeah. Whoops." He took the knife from Ghirahim's hands and looked up at him with wide, mismatched eyes. "Master… is there something on your mind?"

Ghirahim shook his head, grabbing a bobby pin from his pocket and pinning his bangs back. "Nope. I just zoned out for a little while."

"Liar," Tovi coughed.

Ghirahim glared at him. "That's enough out of you, mister."

Shai crossed his arms over his chest. "But he's right, Master."

"That's enough out of you, too!" Ghirahim turned back to the counter. "You just focus on your duties."

"But Master," Shai started. "Ensuring your wellbeing _is _our duty."

Ghirahim blinked. "Where did you learn a fancy word like that?"

"Don't change the subject, Master."

Ghirahim sighed, pulling a chair away from the table and sitting down. "Alright, it's time for a history lesson."

Shai sat on the ground, and Tovi left the sink and walked over, sitting down beside him. Ghirahim crossed one leg over the other and spoke in a very crisp and businesslike tone.

"As I'm sure you know, humans, demons, animals, and most creatures that live, breathe, and walk around all have red blood. When you cut them open, there's red inside. Correct?"

The two nodded.  
>"Well, I do not have red blood. I have black blood. And it means… there's something wrong with me." Ghirahim felt his jaw tighten, but he forced all emotion out of his voice and continued. "Children who have something wrong with them get made fun of by children who do not, and that is exactly what happened to me. Despite the fact that it's in the past, every time I see my blood, I think about what it meant for me, and it makes me upset." He crossed his arms over his chest, sighing heavily. "Are you satisfied now?"<p>

Shai blinked a few times. "W-wait! What about having black blood makes you have something wrong with you?"

Tovi nodded in agreement.

"Well, it…" Ghirahim cleared his throat. "It's because… because the blood… isn't normal it means… well… I don't know! That's just the way it is!"

Tovi scowled. "That's stupid."

The Demon Lord frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we suddenly decided having red hair means something is wrong with you. There's nothing actually wrong with me, I just have red hair. It doesn't make any sense." Tovi shrugged his shoulders. "Having black blood just seems different. I don't see how it makes you messed up."

Shai nodded. "Right! I mean… being messed up is like… something's wrong! Like I'm part human and part demon, and that's not normal. But it doesn't hurt me and it doesn't hurt anyone else, it's just new and exciting!"

Ghirahim blinked a few times, and then he looked down at his lap, toying with his fingers. "W-well, yes… I suppose…" He cleared his throat, glancing away.

He had never thought about it that way. He had never been given the option of thinking about it that way. He had always been told it was wrong—that he was a mistake. There was no room for doubt, so why would he question it? How… how could a couple of children turn a thousand year theory on its head?

Shai smiled widely, giggling. "So what do you think of your blood now, Master?"

Tovi smirked. "You better think something good."

Ghirahim swallowed his shock and smiled, still recovering from the mind-blowing conversation. "I… well… I guess it is pretty exciting…"

Shai jumped up and gave him a hug. "That's the spirit!"

Tovi nodded. "Yeah, I like that…" He hesitated, trying to be his strong macho self, but finally he ran into Ghirahim's arms and hugged him.

Ghirahim hugged them both back, smiling to himself. His blood would always be an insecurity for him, but at least now he had a new way of looking at it. A way to remind himself that he wasn't a mistake, even when he felt like one.

_Thank you, Shai… thank you, Tovi… _


	29. Do Re Mi

**A/N: I truly, sincerely apologize for all these waits. My muse has been showing up elsewhere since I've started roleplaying, and I have such a strong muse for Death Note, but I don't want to start any new stories until I finish some of these older ones. Please, enjoy this chapter and review! The next one is already in the making, so I hope to have the next chapter out soonish, but I make no promises. Curse this flimsy muse... Mentions in the next chapter! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I FINALLY REACHED 300 REVIEWS! 3 3 3**

* * *

><p>"How do you do that?"<p>

Shai looked up from the dishes, his head tilting to the side as confusion twisted his features. "How do I do what?"

Kanji pointed to his mouth with one hand, the other still holding the scrub brush against the marble floor. "That… thing you were just doing. It's like… whistling and talking at the same time."

Shai mouthed the words Kanji had just said, mismatched hues wandering around the room as he tried to think of what his brother meant. His expression lit up suddenly, a smile pulling at his lips. "Oh! You mean singing!" He laughed softly, sticking his hands back into the sink and dutifully scrubbing away. "I was singing."

"Oh…" Kanji nodded and continued to scrub, his little lips pursing slightly. "Um… what do you do when you sing? I mean—" He blushed slightly, realizing that had sounded rather stupid. "—I mean, um, like you always sing the same words and stuff…. Why? And what does singing do that talking doesn't?"

"Well…" Shai started to speak but then stopped, his hands slowing to a stop on a plate of fine china. "…well…" He released the object and hopped off of his stool, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands before tossing it to Kanji. "Walk with me, talk with me."

The blunette scrambled to his feet and wiped his hands off before following Shai out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"You sing when you want to talk to music—oftentimes, you do it to tell a story or get a message across. Music is an expression of emotions and a proclamation of morals and beliefs. There are many different kinds of music to suit the many different kinds of people who listen to it." He turned a sharp corner, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Kanji stayed on his tail. "A song can mean something special to someone, they can sometimes relate to or learn from a song. What really gets people, though, is the melody-the part of the song that makes it different than talking! The melody is what gets people movin' and groovin', what gives them that special feeling, what makes it such a wonderful experience."

"O-oh…"

Shai finally arrived at his destination, his little hand coming up to knock on the large, wooden door. "Master!"

A few moments passed, and a very tired and somewhat distraught-looking Ghirahim answered the door. "Yes…?"

Worry creased the child's brow for just a moment, and then he brightened up and gave the demon lord a smile. "I'm trying to explain singing to Kanji! Will you help me?"

"Shai…" Ghirahim pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh and looking over his shoulder into the room. "…I'm very busy."

The demon boy blinked. "I know, but… but I thought-!"

"I just can't today, Shaika."

At the use of his real name he stopped, his head lowering slightly. "Yes, Master." He allowed bitterness to claim his heart for only a moment, his logic quickly kicking it away. Ghirahim was going through a lot right now, and he didn't have time for such childish trivialities. So he forced a big smile and rocked on his heels. "I'll teach him myself! No biggie!"

A weak smile was offered up. "Thank you, Shai. You and Kanji have a good day now… please remember to do your chores before dinner… at some point…" And then he disappeared into the confines of his room once more.

Turning to his brother, Shai kept that smile up, clapping his hands together. "Alright, let's go find Coryai and Tovi! I'm gonna teach you guys to sing!"

Kanji blinked, and then gave a nod and smile. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>A wooden stick came down on the edge of the table lightly, the tap tap tap getting the attention of the boys in the room. "Alright, now you have to pay attention if you want to learn how to sing properly. So listen up!"<p>

Tovi grumbled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "Singing is stupid…"

Shai frowned. "Too bad, you're gonna learn it anyways." Then he smiled again, pulling a small object out of his pocket and blowing into it, watching their faces light up as a note sounded out. Certainly they had heard instruments before, but none that made a sound quite like that, and they had to be wondering what he was going to use it for. "This right here helps us find the right place to sing."

"What's it called?"

Shai opened his mouth to speak and then looked down at it, his cheeks puffing up slightly. "I, uh… I don't know. I always call it my note finder. Um…"

Tovi waved a hand. "Keep it rolling."

Shai shook his head with a brief eye roll, but simply blew in it once more, this time humming after the note had been played. "Hmm… hmm… Let's start at the beginning… a very good place to start. When you read you begin with?"  
>"A! B! C!" Coryai and Kanji chimed.<p>

"When you sing you begin with Do Re Mi."

"Do! Re! Mi!" they chorused, Tovi's reluctance showing all too easily.

"Do Re Mi! The first three notes just happen to be Do Re Mi."

"Do Re Mi!"

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti!"

He was met with complete and total silence, their expressions showing how utterly lost and confused they were. Putting a hand against his cheek, he tilted his head and tried to think.

"Oh, let's see if I can make it easier…" He paused for a few moments, glancing upwards as his train of thought continued before he began to sing once more. "Do, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden sun. Mi, a name I call myself. Fa, a long, long way to run. Sol, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow So. Ti, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to Do, oh, oh…"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim sighed heavily, pushing back away from his desk and rubbing his face with weary, cramped hands. He had never imagined that so much intense planning needed to go into this resurrection business. It had been done before, so why was it so insanely difficult to duplicate? You would think <em>someone <em>would have left their notes behind to be copied.

"I need a drink…" And not of the innocent variety. Alcohol or blood. Or misery. Maybe all three. He just wanted to _feel better. _

Sighing, he stood up and pushed his chair back under the desk, grabbing his housecoat and exiting his bedroom. "I suppose I could check on the children… and perhaps get something to eat." He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robe and kept his gaze on the floor, exhaustion racking his body. "After this I think I'll retire. The paperwork can…" His voice trailed off, an unusual sound catching his ear.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music…"

A curious hum vibrated up his throat, his feet carrying him towards the living room rather than the kitchen.

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years… the hills fill my heart with the sound of music… my heart wants to sing every song it hears."

He blinked slowly, feeling something like peace or even—dare he think it?—happiness welling up inside him.

"My heart wants to beat the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees… my heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze…"

A little smile pulled at his lips, his movements ceasing as he rounded the corner to the living area and let his gaze settle on a group of boys gathered around the fireplace. Shai stood proudly on the hearth directing them—or at least trying to—and the three other's stood before him on the floor, following his instructions perfectly.

"…to laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on its way… to sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray…"

"I go to the hills… when my heart is lonely…" The words came from his throat before he could stop them, his mind unearthing lyrics he had buried long ago. "I know I will hear… what I've heard before…" The boy's stopped, of course, turning their attention to Ghirahim and listening with rapt attention as he continued to utter the words. "…my heart will be blessed with the sound of music… and I'll sing… once… more…"

The final notes echoed throughout the chamber, a peaceful silence coating the room and every person inside. Chocolate irises flickered from child to child, his mouth opening and closing silently for lack of words to say.

"Are you feeling a bit better, Master?"

Ghirahim tried to speak, failing once more as speechlessness continued to show on his features. Then slowly, his dumbfounded expression melted away, a smile pulling on his lips and reaching his eyes for the first time in weeks. "I am… feeling much, much better. Thank you, boys, that was truly wonderful."

He sighed softly, lowering himself to his knees and motioning with his hands to tell them it was time for a group hug. The four ran readily into his arms, giggling and squealing as they jumped on their master and made themselves comfortable in his arms. A laugh escaped the lord's throat, and he fell backwards on his bottom, his children all piling on top of him.

"Master, can we play a game after dinner?"

"We finished all of our chores, Master!"

"Master! Master, I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow from Shyra!"

Ghirahim let out a sigh, too tired to calculate replies, but not so exhausted that he was unable to smile and pull them just a little closer because for a moment—a single, solitary moment—he felt at home again.


End file.
